BBRae Fluffies
by ravnesque
Summary: Short, fluff filled oneshots for BBRae. Plenty of cutesy feels and little kisses...with some angsty drabbles in the mix! Rated T just in case. Thanks for reading and please review!
1. Hands

Hi all! I usually put the a/n at the bottom of the drabble so it doesn't disrupt the reading but I hoped you'd all read this before starting!

This chapter "Hands" has previously been posted on my profile but I uploaded it into this collection as well because it was truly the first BBRae drabble I'd ever written! This chapter (1) had previously been "After a Double Date" but has been switched with chapter 13, which was previously "Hands".

Sorry for semi-confusing PSA! I hope you all will enjoy these drabbles as much as I liked writing them! As always, reading and reviews are appreciated! xoxo!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

It occurred to her that she'd never seen his hands. Sure, in battle, she had seen his claws, paws, webbed feet, and everything in between. However, she'd never really seen his hands.

Raven peered down at a sleeping Beast Boy. He had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. His sharply contoured face was facing her abdomen, left hand cradling his cheek while the other rested on her upper thigh. She blinked softly; she secretly loved when he was this close to her. Finally, Raven focused on the softened leather grey glove. It had concealed his human hand for as long as she could remember. Making sure he was in his usual deep slumber, she set her book down and poked gently at his hand. He didn't stir. Raven brushed her hands against his fingers. Nothing. An impulse induced sprig of confidence encouraged her to remove the glove.

She pinched the material on his middle finger and tugged. At first it wouldn't budge, as if it was ingrown into the epidermis of his hand. Raven frowned, taking both of her hands to pull the fingers of his index and middle finger. The glove resisted, but finally released, revealing the green man's hand.

Raven tossed the worn glove beside her and focused on his dark, green, bare hand. Even when he was younger, his hand had always been remarkably larger than her own. But now he was 18, and his body had finally caught up to his bigger hands. Raven was surprised to find his hands calloused and tough, no doubt from years of battle. Funny, she'd always thought he would have soft, smooth hands from constant gloved protection.

Raven continued her critique. In addition to his roughened skin, Beast Boy's fingers each looked extremely strong, like ten small powerhouses. She hadn't realized it, but he had become quite a formidable Titan. Raven traced small patterns over his skin, half for his sake and half for her own. She was searching for a soft spot on his hands. She had seen the rough exterior, and knew there had to be a soft inside. Carefully, she slid her petite hand under his. When she was completely underneath, she laced her fingers with his and slowly flipped his right hand over.

As soon as she'd moved him, she drew back, holding her breath. He shifted in his sleep, and released a large exhale. After about a minute, his rhythmic breathing returned. He was in dreamland. Raven wiped her brow and returned to her observations.

His palm was a shade lighter than the top of his hand. More like freshly mowed grass. It was also visibly smoother, except for a faded green scar that stretched from his pointer finger to his pinky. Cautiously, Raven rubbed his palm. It was softer and more tender, but still undoubtedly matured. Beast Boy moaned in delight at her touch, and subconsciously closed his hand around her fingers, trapping her.

Raven felt a small smile play across her lips. She traced their intertwined hands with her violet eyes. Beast Boy's hands were much like his own personality. The glove was just like his façade of jokes and happy-go-lucky behavior, covering his experiences. Once someone got to know Beast Boy, under his silly personality, one may find his serious side and dark past, something he had only revealed to the Titans and previous team. Lastly, Raven analyzed his palm. It was incredibly soft and pure, much like his kind heart.

Raven's whole body tingled as she thought of how deep the changeling really was, and how he chose to only share himself with her. Just then, the green man stirred. He was actually awake this time.

His gorgeous emerald eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Rae." He rubbed his green thumb along her grey hands. He sat up slightly, moving his hand to her face. Suddenly, he drew back. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. Where's my glove?" He covered his green flesh with his gloved hand and looked around. Raven could sense his nervousness and slight irritation.

"Don't worry about it." Raven gently reached for his ungloved hand. "I like your hands." She didn't smile, but her eyes gleamed with sincerity. He crinkled his nose, as if asking why. "They're a direct correlation of yourself," she paused, "Mysterious, intriguing, and thoroughly gorgeous…" She trailed off peacefully.

He looked down for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Seconds later, he ripped off his left hand's glove and threw it across the room dramatically. He then cupped Raven's face with his hands and grinned, his fang showing slightly.

"Actually, I've changed my mind." Raven spoke in monotone. He was a little too excited. "I don't like your hands." Beast Boy's face fell slightly, his grip slightly loosening on her face. Quickly, Raven took her own hands and placed them atop his, pressing his hands to her cheeks. "Garfield?" She tipped his defined chip upward, forcing their eyes to meet. "I _love_ your hands." She gave him a ghost of a smile and he held her face tighter.

"And I love _you_." Garfield whispered back, leaning in….


	2. Daydream

Beast Boy relaxed on the U-shaped couch of Titan's Tower, dreamily staring out the bay widow. Bright light filtered through, and he could see a few puffy clouds making their way east. It was the kind of day that made him feel like anything was possible.

The look on his face was absolutely serene. A soft smile rested on his lips, eyes dazed, arms stretched peacefully along the back of the couch.

Raven sat a little way away from him, on the other end of the U. She was attempting to read, but there was a certain feeling floating in the air, breaking her concentration.

"Beast Boy," she snapped, trying to wake him from his little day dream. Whatever was going on in that brain of his was affecting her whole aura.

He didn't seem to hear her, wistful eyes indicating that his mind was far from the Tower.

Raven's right eye twitched. His overpoweringly distracting thoughts were clearly going to obstruct her inner peace.

With an annoyed sigh, the sorceress set her book beside her. Closing her eyes, she decided to let her own mind wander, a dangerous move for her. If she let her mind wander now, it would begin creating wildly creative ideas, or maybe even enter someone else's mind. And with Beast Boy's avid thinking in such close proximity, she would have to be careful not to lurk into his thoughts.

Eyes shut, she allowed herself to think. Imagination brought her thoughts down untraveled paths. It replayed various scenes throughout her life, it tested her emotions. Slowly, her mind brought her to Beast Boy.

Opening her right eye, she peered at her teammate. Same, relaxed look on his face; he hadn't even moved.

Swallowing nervously, Raven reclosed her eyes and expanded her mental range. Loosening the reigns on her empathetic abilities, she absorbed her green teammate's daydream.

It was like she was in the back of a movie theater, quiet and unseen.

 _Beast Boy and herself were present on the screen. They were sitting face to face, him on his knees and her in her standard lotus fold. The green changeling leaned in, cupping her face and kissing each of her cheeks once, before moving to her lips. He began kissing her intently, his slightly moving jaw was proof that he was working her mouth with ease. Then, he moved forward. One hand slipped from her cheek to her back, and she slipped onto her back gracefully. He crawled forward, now straddling her waist and lips never disconnecting. She heard the zipper on the back of her Titan uniform unwind in one smooth motion. Finally, Beast Boy moved onto her neck, nipping and kissing lightly. Raven's eyes were wide as she saw her own hand slip under his shirt…._

Okay, _that_ was enough.

Raven's mind rushed back to her cranium. Slowly, she rotated her head, eying him warily. No evidence that he had sensed her presence in his mind, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Now, Raven closed her eyes again, playing what she'd just witnessed on her own movie screen. Actually, replaying Beast Boy's daydream in her own mind was quite pleasing. She felt a smile tug at her lips, as she added her own details and imagined kissing him back.

"Rae?"

Her eyes snapped open, a hint of panic in her deep purple eyes. Beast Boy stood in front of her, glowering suspiciously. "Yeah?" She chocked out a word.

"Why are you so _red_?" Her playful teammate giggled. "Are you _blushing_?"

Raven stood, face inches from his. A bit of fear swirl formed in his emerald eyes and the sorceress bit back a smirk.

Standing on her tip toes, Raven pressed her cool lips to his neck. Immediately, she could feel the burning sensation radiating from his skin.

" _I'm_ not the one whose blushing."


	3. Hair Ruffles & Nose Boops

Beast Boy sat like a toddler on the floor, back leaned casually against the Titan's couch. It was a Friday night, and he and Rae had decided to stay in, as long as Cyborg promised to bring back pizza.

His legs were straddled, and Raven was situated between them, her back comfortably leaned against his chest. Leaf green fingers intertwined with violet locks, as he finger-combed her hair, twisting and twirling with a butterfly-light touch. Raven was content as well, a soft smile played on her lips, as she continued running unfocused eyes over her favorite Azarathian story.

Her eyes were grazing over the same line for the fourth time, when a gentle, quick tap booped her nose.

"Boop!" Beast Boy's finger tapped her nose again, followed by his playful boyish giggle.

"Garfield Logan," Raven scolded breezily, facing the boy behind her.

"Boop!"

Grey skin flushed pink and she rapidly turned back towards her book. "Quit it," she hissed, only half meaning it.

"Oh, come on Rae!" A large hand ruffled through her neat middle part, messing her hair perfectly. "You've been pretending to read that book for the last half an _hour_ ," A childlike whine hung onto the end of his sentence. Raven snapped her book shut, feeling his fingers keyboard up the right side of her neck, making her head jerk to the side, and scrunch her chin to her shoulder.

So he knew.

"It doesn't matter if I'm reading or not," Raven reasoned, mentally transporting her book to the coffee table. "Don't _do_ that."

He ruffled her hair again.

"Or _that_!" Spinning to face him, she grabbed his wrists and forced his hands out of her messy hair. She half feigned her quick irritation, but couldn't help but be a bit blissful. After all, she _loved_ when he couldn't keep his hands off her, she absolutely _relished_ in his touch. Taking a calming breath, Raven parted her hair and fought her flushed cheeks. Closing her eyes, she took a second to recompose herself.

Raven's eyes opened, the dull kunzite purple replaced with a fiery tanzanite gleam. He was _still_ looking at her. A certain rascal curiosity and that Garfield-Logan-gleam surveyed her every move. He ought to have that handsome look copyrighted, it was so attractive.

"Don't."

His finger lightly hit her nose. "Or what?"

"Or _else_."

Another hair ruffle. "Or else _what_?"

Raven sat up straight, "Or else, I'll do this!" Eyes twinkled playfully, she ran her fingers through his forest green hair, ruffling until asymmetric pieces poked from all over his head, like an untrimmed hedge. Slender fingers slithered from his hairline, and trailed down his face, sending tingling sensations to the pit of his stomach. She leaned closer, like she was going to kiss him, focusing intently on his lips.

Garfield's eyelids dropped dreamily, lips already prepared to purse in acceptance of hers.

"Boop!" Raven tapped his nose playfully, leaving one hand rested on his jawline, thumb pressed into the hollow of his cheek.

"Rae," He whined lightheartedly, watching the sorceress grin with no intention of kissing him.

 _"Gotcha!"_

—– (it was supposed to end there but…(:) —–

He leaned forward, trying to capture her lips. But the witty sorceress kept dodging him, touching the tip of his nose, ruffling his hair, and laughing that soft, sexy laugh. He got her back a couple times, but now all he really wanted was that _kiss_.

"This isn't fun anymore, Rae," He tried to be serious, but the grin on his lips wouldn't leave. "Pleeease," he whimpered, finally managing to place both hands on his cheeks, cupping her face gently. "C'mon, Rae-Rae," he blinked brightly as his girlfriend leaned in with soft lips.

At the last second, she tilted her chin and kissed the tip of his nose, like you would a child. The lack of lip action drew a half-irritated groan from the changeling.

"You're the one who wanted to play," Raven smirked.

 _That_ would teach him to tease with her.


	4. 50 Shades of Grey

Seeing the 50 Shades of Grey trailer prompted this short crossover...

* * *

Garfield Logan nervously shifted in the classic wing chair facing Miss. Grey's menacing desk. He was to interview the solitary intellectual head of the Grey Co. At first, he was eager to meet such an inspirational woman. However, he soon realized why no one else wanted the job.

"So, Miss. Grey, uh, how was your, um, your childhood?" Her stern eyes and severe French twist made Gar's skin tingle. Miss Grey was downright _scary_. Two almond shaped, impatient violet eyes settled into his innocent green eyes.

"My childhood was tough, Mr. Logan. I'm no stranger to hard work." Garfield nodded, resisting the building perspiration through his white button up. "You should know, I'm a very," She paused and Garfield ceased breathing. "A very, _goal_ _oriented_ person." She finished.

He exhaled.

There was just something hauntingly sultry about the powerful young woman. Her colorless outfit and violet hair, along with matching eyes made her a standout beauty. The way her houndstooth A-line skirt hugged her hips made her a candidate for the Victoria's Secret campaign. Even her voice was attractive; smoky, soft, and sexy.

Scribbling something on his notepad, he hastily moved onto the next question. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Enough about me." She leaned closer, her black turtleneck tank top concealed his, what-would-be, perfect view.

Miss Raven Grey crossed her legs slowly and suggestively. "Mr. Logan." The tip of her black Louboutin traveled up his black pant leg. The stiletto was so painfully sharp, the young interviewer had to resist the urge to check for blood.

Although thoroughly uncomfortable, Gar had to admit, the heel that was currently running up his leg felt _undeniably_ pleasing.

" _Let's talk about_ _you_."

Garfield Logan trembled, as Miss Grey removed his emerald tie.


	5. Cheek Kiss

He'd been thinking about her for a while now. Well, them really. _No, no_ , not like _that_. (Well, maybe a _little_.) In reality, he would mostly imagine them kicking bad guy butt together, or her reading and him playing video games just to enjoy each other's presence. Or maybe even cooking the rest of the Titans' dinner together. Anything, really. He'd even imagined a cute couple pet name, "BB and Rae, or Raefield, or BBRae," as he liked to call it.

It had been a long day. Cinderblock had decided to break into the jail and "rescue," and more importantly, awaken, bad-guy-buddy, Plasmus. Luckily, Raven had sent out her soul-self to shut down Plasmus. Unfortunately however, the intense move had left her physical self feeling feeble, in which she'd dropped from her meditation in the sky and right into Beast Boy's strong arms. After Plasmus was out, the team was free to focus on Cinderblock. The Titans had put the two back in their place (jail) in a little under two hours, but had spent the rest of the day cleaning and restoring their battlefield, also known as downtown Jump City.

Feet dragging, the Titans finally arrived to their the great room at 9:30pm. Mind you, the battle alarm had sounded at 2:00pm that day. Tonight, dinner was to be skipped, unless you were Cyborg, who spent a measly 15 minutes creating and devouring his monster sized sub sandwich.

Beast Boy walked beside Raven in silence. Their rooms were both at the end of the hall, hers just before his.

"Well, night Rae." Beast Boy grinned routinely at the girl he longed for, eyes twinkling with desire.

She nodded back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for catching me today," she spoke in her quiet, semi-stoic voice, although the changeling could detect a hint of sincere gratitude.

Without thinking, he turned his head, and kissed her cheek. The contact was brief, the action felt completely natural, for Beast Boy, at least. But the second he felt Raven release from their embrace, he snapped back into reality.

"S-sorry, Rae…-ven!" He stuttered, frozen with the fear of her distaste. How dare he touch her! What a stupid mistake.

Raven's pale hands rested tensely on his biceps. "Your arms are still-"

"Right, right." Beast Boy grimaced, then removed his hands from her lower back. Talk about _awkward._ "Sorry, I mean, I'm, I'm going." He flashed her a guilty, boyish grin and began walking away.

"Wait!"

Beast Boy turned tentatively, he wasn't sure what kind of rage would be thrown at him, but wanted to be prepared.

But when he turned, he found a half smiling Raven, who placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on her tiptoes and gave his cheek a quick peck. The shape shifter felt himself redden, eyes wide, and trying to find hers. Raven's amethyst ones just smiled. "Sweet dreams, Gar." She placed a cool hand on his jaw, before turned and disappearing into her room.

Beast Boy was stunned. Eventually the reality that Raven had shown him any affection at all, set in. A hug and a kiss all in the same night? Maybe his fantasy wasn't so far fetched.


	6. Just That I Love You

Two Titans lazed on the roof of their enormous T shaped home, legs dangling over the edge, fingers loosely intertwined. A heated battle with Dr. Light had left Raven in a post-demonic frenzy, and she needed her space. Naturally, Beast Boy invaded that space, although the empath didn't really mind. It had become so, that Raven felt more at ease with the changeling around, than when she was all alone.

"Hey, Rae, can I tell you something?" Beast Boy peered anxiously at his quiet girlfriend's pale face. She looked paler than usual, and her petite body trembled feebly.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control the tremors that racked her body. Her emotions were still on high, and she really didn't want an uncalled for lash-out at the only person who cared about her most.

She turned nervously, straight into his kiss. Raven's violet irises had met his, but only for a split second before he'd tilted her chin, guiding his lips to hers. His eyes closed chronologically, as he set a sweet kiss upon her innocent lips.

Raven unfolded like a flower to the sun, slowly placing her hand upon her boyfriend's strong jaw and parting her mouth slightly. A soft, gloved hand pulled her closer, another hand caressed her messy, post battle hair. Beast Boy took his opportunity to press his mouth firmly into hers, exploring her wonderfully.

Finally the petite girl pulled back, tucking a lavender hair behind her ear with a certain, adorable shyness. "So," she giggled briefly, before shutting down Happy so the pink emoticon wouldn't get out of hand. "What did you want to tell me?"

Beast Boy giggled back, tapping her on the nose playfully. "Just that I love you." He cooed in a sing-song voice. He always knew how to calm her down, how to reign her in. The sorceress consciously loosened the reigns on Love.

Raven shook her head, hooking her arm around his neck and finding his mouth with hers. "I love you _more_."


	7. Angsty Drabble 1

The next couple drabbles in this series will probably be a bit angsty... Please read & tell me what you think. (:

Setting: this takes place right after Birthmark, when Slade reminds Raven about her prophecy for the first time.

 _Deranged, afraid, absolutely broken._

That's how Robin had found his teammate after her encounter with Slade. He had tried to convince her to eat dinner with the other Titans, to make her feel safe. But Raven had chosen to go to her room, claiming to join the others later.

Dinner was halfway over with no sign of Raven. Beast Boy had volunteered to go to her room and remind her the mashed potatoes were getting cold, but when he got there, plans changed.

"Yo, _Raaaa_ ven!" He tried to sound upbeat, for her sake.

No reply. Worried, Beast Boy input the generic override code, and her door slid open. Cautiously, he stepped into the doorway and peered into the dimly lit room.

The petite empath looked like a statue. She stood in front of the mirror that hung above her black dresser. Not acknowledging to his entrance, she only continued to glare vacantly at her own reflection. A pair of silver scissors were bright and obvious in the dark room, yet Raven's hair was still long and untamed.

"Rae?" Beast Boy's concerned voice was deaf on the sorceress's ears.

" _It's all my fault_ ," she mouthed. Beast Boy's ears twitched, catching the low, gravelly words with his advanced animal hearing.

"No, Raven, it's not," he tried carefully. Again, she didn't seem to hear.

"I never even _asked_ to be born," she reached for the scissors.

Beast Boy's eyes dilated to the size of full moons. "No!" He cried out, stepping forward.

Instead of hurting herself, the scissors met her lavender hair. She snapped the thin blades shut, and a long lock descended to the floor.  
Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it," another lock fell, this one longer than the last. "I hate _me_." The changeling cringed sadly at her words.

" _Hell_ on earth…" _Snip_. "And it's all _my_ fault." _Snip_.

Suddenly, her melancholy mood turned to rage. She sliced a few more locks with the scissor blade before bringing the silver snippers above her head menacingly.

"Raven, _no_!" Beast Boy launched himself forward, landing behind her back. Swiftly, he wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame, pinning her arms to her side. The shining scissors tumbled lifelessly amidst the different lengths of violet hair.

The tiny girl writhed against his grip, wailing pitifully." _I never wanted this day to come!_ " She threw her head backward, into his chest, _hard_. Still, his hold never faltered. Her body rioted against his chest, and she vocally abused herself, eventually cursing in her ancient language. As her rage continued, her insults slowed and breathing quickened.

"Raven, you need to _calm down_ ," Beast Boy's firm, concerned voice filled her right ear.

She ignored it. "I-I," she couldn't choke out the words. "I-I- _can't_ ," she coughed, face wet with a mixture of sweat and tears. At her current respiratory rate, it was only a matter of time before she'd hyperventilate and pass out.

After a small eternity, Beast Boy felt the little empath inhale deeply. Okay, _that_ was a step in a positive direction. Or so he thought.

A long, wailing exhale cried out, and her breath began hitching again, faster this time.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, his ears sensitive to the high decibels.

" _Please_ , Rae, try to breathe."

"I c-c-a… _can't_ ," she stuttered, hands gripping his thighs like two small vices. He still had her arms pinned. "I- _gasp_ -can't- _gasp_ -breathe," she panicked even more, as the words squeaked out like helium from a pinched balloon. " _I can't breathe!_ "

Beast Boy released his arms from their hold. Placing one hand around her waist and one arm behind her knees, the changeling scooped her up, wedding style. He then strode promptly to her bed, hoping she'd feel safest there, with him.

As soon as he sat, he felt her tired, broken body curl into fetal position against his torso. Her head fit into the hollow beneath his chin and she nuzzled against his collarbone. Predominantly, he felt her ear find its place over his heartbeat, and detected her breaths trying to match the steady thumps. To Beast Boy's relief, her breaths were slowing, although hot tears continued spilling from her eyes and onto his chest.

Kind green fingers caressed her choppy, uneven hair, while his other hand curled protectively against her torso. He knew nothing he could do or say would help her, so for now he held her close. He clutched her tiny figure protectively, like she was the most precious thing in his life.

 _And she was._

And they would get through this.

 _Together._


	8. Angsty Drabble 2

"Whe… _where am I_?"

"The tower, Beast Boy," Robin frowned, crossing his arms. The Titans had gathered in the medical bay after a severe fight with Adonis. It had been their third time taking down the villain, and while the changeling had controlled his Beast form, he'd come out with a nasty concussion.

" _Beast Boy?_ " The green Titan pressed his hand to his temple, puzzled. "Why are you calling me that?"

Robin and Cyborg exchanged worried looks. Starfire latched a hand around her boyfriend's bicep, and Raven looked away. She couldn't bear see him like this.

"Man, c'mon. You've gotta _remember_." Beast Boy flinched at the sight of the metallic man, but Cyborg continued, unnerved "You're Beast Boy. You change into animals, you're green. You're a vegetarian and suck at video games. You're dating Raven and love cracking jokes. You're an important part of this team, little buddy." He'd conveniently left out the part where his parents were dead, and the Titans were the only family he had. Raven tried to control the trembling fingers beneath her cloak.

The changeling's eyes widened, as if they were trying to absorb all the information. "I'm _green_?" His head swung around, looking for a reflective surface.

"Awh dude! I look like a walking piece of asparagus!" Immediately, he put up a goofy facade and forced a grin, despite the news. Raven cringed as he fought who he was. At least the jokes were still terrible.

"C'mon B. Why don't you go to your room and try to remember."

The team left the confused changeling at his door.

"Wait, Raven," Beast Boy reached out and gently grabbed the sorceress's wrist.

She flinched, turning slowly at the sound of her full name. She blinked owlishly at him from under her hood. "How'd you know?"

Beast Boy grinned like his old self. "Well, I figured I'd wanna date the prettiest Titan. And that would be you." His pointed ears turned down with a blush. "Plus, I kinda saw the other girl grab onto the masked guy. Robin… and Starfire, was it?"

The sorceress nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Right, uh, well… Just wanted to clear that up." Raven freed her wrist, turning away.

"Wait, _Rae_ -ven," Violet eyes widened at the emphasis on her nickname. It sounded so natural rolling off his tongue, a glimmer of hope pinched her heart.

She turned back.

"I uh, I just.. I just really need you here right now," He frowned, as if his mind was trying to confirmed his words. Beast Boy bit his lip, only to yelp at the touch of his canines on the soft skin. Raven couldn't help but sneak a smirk. "Would you stay?"

"If you're sure…"

Her voice was unnaturally sexy, despite the monotone. It was lower, for a girl, with a gravelly rasp. Strong, but still feminine and obviously collected and eloquent. He nodded earnestly. "Please, call me Garfield. My name… It was Garfield Logan before all this." He allowed her to input the code for his bedroom door, and they entered.

He slowly surveyed his room, before following the petite empath to the edge of his bed.

"Here," Raven used telekinesis to pull his old journals from under his bed. She'd hoped her magic would seen familiar to him, but the enlarged emerald irises proved opposite. "Maybe these will help." Tucking a violet strand behind her ear, she added, "You do remember how to read… Right?"

He grinned at her attempt at sarcasm. _She's kinda funny_. Well, he _hoped_ it was a joke. "Thanks, Raven."

She pulled her hood down and big eyes met his. _Gosh, I said she was pretty? That was practically an insult! She's beautiful._ Her amethystine features seems to illuminate softy in the moonlight. Her skin was pale, greyish like a demon, but still very pretty. And on her forehead, she bore a little gem thingy. Like a garnet. _What could the purpose of that be?_ He'd never seen someone so exquisite, yet here she was. And she was dating him _. How'd I get so lucky?_ He prayed he'd written that in his journals.

"No problem," she replied quietly. "And please, call me Rae."

He grinned wider. "Even better."

 _—–(alternate continuation)—–_

He flipped through the leather journals, and Raven looked away shyly. "I don't want to intrude on your personal memories," she answered his confused look.

"Rave- _Rae_ ," he gripped the journal as emerald eyes studied her face. "I mean, c'mon. You're my _girlfriend_. Right? How long have we been dating anyway?" She blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears back into their ducts.

"Two years."

 _Wow… Is she serious?_ Beast Boy took another peer at his journal. "Rae, would you read this to me?" She frowned at him softly.

"Being with you.. It feels…. Familiar. Your voice, your eyes, _you_."

She nodded in affirmation.

Page 56/130… _Today I'm thankful for my girlfriend, Raven."_ She fought the cracks in her voice as she continued, struggling to keep void of emotion. _"I like to call her Rae, but she doesn't like it too much. Well, that's what she says._ He smiled. _She's the most beautiful goddess I've ever seen. Really… She's got this purple hair that's kinda short-ish. Grey skin that glows like the moon, and these really small, cute hands. I love my Raven, even when she doesn't love herself._

Raven felt tears well up again, and didn't bother to push them away. "I'm sorry, Gar." She whispered, moving her hand from the yellowed pages to her eyes. He gingerly plucked his memories from her lap, nervous but eager to continue.

 _She means so much to me, I can't even describe her or how much I love her. I'm just so lucky. Lucky to have her, cause she deserves so much more than I can give her. I just hope she never leaves me. I know I'm only like, a kid, but I hope that one day, when the Titans pass our legacy on, that I can spend the rest of my life with Raven._

Garfield swallowed nervously. "I must really love you."

"You _did_."

Raven unlatched her brooch on her cloak, revealing a vulnerably thin frame, yet still strong in every way. Then, she stood to leave.

"Raven, _I just really need you here right now._ " He repeated what he'd said earlier, and she sat reluctantly. Of course she wanted to help, but it was tearing her apart seeing him like this.

Impulsively, he reached for her lips. She remained unmoving, scared any motion would either scare him or reveal her own fear. Sitting there, eyes closed. Raven allowed the changeling to gently feel her lips with him own, only responding with a small hand placed gently on his cheek.

His hands remained pressed against his knees, not tickling her side or cupping her face like he usually did. _Of course not, he didn't remember._ But she'd spoken too soon, as his hand briefly brushed her cheek before he pulled away.

He was staring at her now, even more intently than before.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Garfield! I _hate_ it, I _hate_ seeing you like this.." She buried her face in her palms, scared her intense emotions would soon result in major damage.

"You won't _have_ to see me like this again."

Raven gasped, mind leaping to conclusions. _He was leaving?_ The only person she loved, who could ever love her back, was quitting the team. Because his memory was gone, could not be repaired. She felt like Trigon was ready to burst through her mind at any second.

"When I kissed you…" He felt his lips, as if confirming it to himself. "It was just like our first kiss. _Wasn't it_."

She deadpanned. "Y-you… _What_?" He watched her cute, curious confusion.

"I remember."

" _What_?"

He grinned in confirmation. Raven bit her lip, he was serious.

"Well, just in _case_ , do you want me to remind you of our second kiss?"**

Beast Boy laughed like his old self. "I think I got it," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

 _—(alternate ending)—_

** "Remember when we _did_ _it_?"

"We didn't… _Rae_?"

She raised a brow coyly, and he pounced over her like a tiger. Oh _this_ , he would make _sure_ to _remember_.


	9. Angsty Drabble 3

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Garfield, I-"

"I said," Raven swallowed nervously at his tone. "Don't. _Fucking_. Touch me. _Got it_?" Came the snarling reply.

"No," she crossed her arms, trying her best to mask her nerves. "Why can't I-"

"Because I'm a _monster_!" Beast Boy shouted, growling savagely as he rolled his Rs.

"I'm not afraid." She took a step forward, balancing confidence in her voice. She moved towards the restraining chair, where he was contained. Wrists, ankles, and waist were bound with metal constraints, and he had a couple IVs injected carefully in his left arm. His face was flushed, sweating profusely. Anger pooled in his eyes, back hunched severely, and beast-like teeth bared with furry.

"Don't lie to me, Raven," she cringed. "I can _smell_ your fear."

"I'm not scared _of_ _you,_ Gar," she insisted quietly, taking another step forward. She knew she wasn't afraid of him, but could sense fear dominating his whole system. Her precious changeling writhed against the cold metal.

"Yes you are!" He shouted, desperately trying to free his arms. "Everyone is! I'm a _beast_ , for heaven's sake!"

She shook her head. "You may smell fear," she paused. "But I'm _not_ afraid of you, Garfield." She crouched before him, placing a hand on his knee. He flinched her hand away. "I'm scared _for_ you…. as you are for me."

"R-Rae, what are you doing?" Her fingers found the emergency release button under the seat and pressed it steadily. "No! Raven, I'm dangerous." Claws gripped the armrests. "Please, put them back on! Restrain me, Rae I don't want to hurt you!" He begged her.

Tears began forming in his eyes, and he blinked them away, forcing him down his cheeks. "Rae, I _love_ you, I don't want to hurt you. _Please_ , help me!" He referred to the metal constraints once more.

Thumbing away his tears, she whispered. "You won't, Gar. You would never hurt me," she reached for his tensed hand, meeting his eyes seriously. "You could never."

"Yeah but the _beast_ … What if-"

"No. Gar, don't think like that. Please, just…just look at me."

Emerald eyes met her kind amethyst ones, and immediately the changeling felt his heartbeat slow.

"Better?" He nodded shakily.

He offered a half smile, feeling his body return to normal proportions. "Yeah, Rae."

"Good," she kissed his forehead.

And he allowed her. The fear was gone.


	10. A Perfect Disaster

**_There are three ingredients to a perfect Titans Tower disaster._**

 ** _Beast Boy's fist, and Robin's head as the target, are two of them._**

"Alright Robin, this'll show ya," Beast Boy growled as Robin put up his fists in a defensive position.

The masked teen smiled deviously. "You wish."

 ** _The third, is hitting your girlfriend in the face. That makes a disaster. Want the perfect disaster? Try having that girlfriend be Raven._**

A grey gloved fist hit the target with ease, and Beast Boy opened his eyes, expecting to see Robin rubbing his jaw and admitting defeat. Instead, he saw Raven, rubbing her jaw with an expression that was even more foul than usual. Robin was standing to her left, a mixture of a smirk and sheer horror on his face.

"R-Raven!" Beast Boy sprung forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, only to remove them just as fast. He held them up defensively, before speaking again. By now, Robin was no where to be found. "I'm so sorry!" She rolled her eyes. "Really! I was just fighting with Robin because he was saying-"

A sharp glare from a pair of violet eyes shut him up, but not for long.

Beast Boy did the next best thing he could think of. Leaning towards her tentatively, he began peppering her right jaw with kisses, starting at her ear. This was where he'd accidently hit her, and he was hoping his butterfly-light kisses would ease her mood.

"Rae," he kissed just below her ear. "Listen," he planted another kiss on her jaw, lips traveling along until they reached her mouth. "I would never try to hurt you, you know that." His lips stopped right before her mouth, and he pulled back a little to scan her face.

She looked a little less mad, and the initial redness on her jaw had faded to light pink. Her thin arms were still crossed across her chest, and a frown still hovered over her eyes. It was like she was deciding if she should forgive him, and he was praying she would.

"Why were you fighting Robin anyway?" She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and he mirrored her crossed arms.

"He was teasing me and said I couldn't take him."

Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid the boys could act sometimes. "Well, you can't." Ignoring his shocked, offended expression, she continued. "Robin's a master of the arts, you can't try to beat him at his own game."

Beast Boy shrugged at the truth. "Guess you're right, Rae." He admitted sheepishly. "Besides, I don't care about beating Robin at combat." Gently, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. A smile formed on his face, as she fit her head perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"Why's that?' Her soft, gravelly muffled voice brushed against his chest, and his chest vibrated with warmth.

"Because," Beast Boy kissed the top of her shiny, purple locks. "I only care about _you_."


	11. A Raven's Song

Taking a nighttime stroll around the tower wasn't unusual for the little empath. Often, she'd throw on her cloak over her pajamas and walk down the bedroom corridors. First, she'd walk to the end nearest to the door, where Robin's room was. By midnight when she'd take her stroll, it was usually quiet in his room, although she'd be able to see a dim yellow glow from under the door. Tonight was no exception. Next was Starfire's room, which was also dimly illuminated and smelled of sweet strawberry lotion; then Cyborg's, who was dead silent except for an electronic hum. Finally came Beast Boy's, right before her own. Originally Cyborg's room had been next to Raven's, but in the past year they'd switched, for fun.

Usually, a light snore came from the changeling's room, along with an earthy scent. But tonight, Raven detected another noise. It sounded musical, like a chord. As she came closer, even daring to press her ear against his door, the sound became evident as a G chord, strummed perfectly. Along with the soothing, repetitive sound was his voice. Low, soft, and actually quite good. The more she listened, the easier Raven could tell that he'd definitely sung before. His voice was smooth and his octaves ranged expertly. (Think Nick Jonas maybe?)

A creak in his chair, and the halting of the G chord caused Raven to phase to her room without a so und. His voice and singing had calmed her nerves enough to help her fall asleep quickly, but she made a definite note to ask him about his musical hobby tomorrow morning.

 _The next morning…_

Beast Boy awoke around 10 am. That was the latest Robin allowed the Titans to sleep in, and even then the leader frowned upon it. Usually the shape shifter had been waking up around 9:00 am, but he'd sensed something outside his door last night, and that had kept him up. Deciding his pajama sweats were decent enough to go to breakfast in, the changeling grabbed a white tee and headed to the common room.

When the double doors slid open, the kitchen revealed only Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg was cleaning up after the early risers had eaten, and Raven was at the dining table sipping tea, keeping him company.

"Hey B," Cyborg called from inside the fridge. "You missed breakfast, so if ya want food, cereal's in the cupboard."

Beast Boy yawned in acknowledgement, pulling is shirt over his head. He grabbed a glass and filled it with chocolate soy milk, before heading to the table and sitting next to Raven.

"Hi Rae Rae," he smiled, after downing half his glass. She rolled her eyes at the nickname and pulled his shirt down in the back. "Thanks," he yawned again, a hint of sarcasm directed at her motherly action.

"No problem," the sorceress pulled her teabag by the string, releasing more flavor into the black mug. "Hey Beast Boy, can I ask you something?"

Green eyebrows furrowed, and he nodded slowly. Praying he wasn't in trouble, he lifted his cup to his lips, prepared to take a drink to avoid answering.

"Do you, well, last night, did you happen to be singing?" Raven's clear amethyst eyes met his emerald ones. Something about her look hinted that she knew something more, but if she did, she didn't voice it. "And playing the guitar?" Sweet, soy milk traveled down his throat as he thought about which evasive route to take. "Are you musical, Gar?"

Setting the glass down once again, the changeling laughed. "Me? That's a good one, Rae." She lifted a brow with suspicion. "No, Raven. I don't, I can't sing. And any guitar I'm playin's on Guitar Hero with Cy."

"Yeah, and you can't even play that." Came the witty remark from the kitchen sink. Garfield's ears pointed south.

Raven, on the other hand, wasn't so believing. Beast Boy having any talent other than annoying her and making bad jokes did seem a bit farfetched, but she knew what she'd heard. Sighing quietly, the sorceress decided to let it go. For now.

 _A week later…._

 _Tap tap tap._

A soft knocking came to Raven's door. The empath frowned, it was at least midnight, and she'd just come in from her nightly stroll. With a flick of her powers, the door swished open, revealing a perky green changeling. He was holding something behind his back, but Raven couldn't quite make it out in the dark. A bit of magic, and a couple candles were lit, giving the room a romantic aura.

"Garfield," her acknowledgement doubled as a right of passage.

"Hi, Rae," Beast Boy grinned, walking soundlessly towards her bed. He sat, and she didn't complain. Curious violet eyes tried to see through his back to see what he was holding, but x-ray vision wasn't on her abilities list.

Finally, he revealed what was behind his back. A beautiful acoustic guitar, the dark polished wood contrasting beautifully against his bare green hands. Raven bit back a smile as he began strumming easily.

"I knew it." She poked his cheek gently, a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"Shut up," Beast Boy chuckled softly as he continued his original tune. Raven raised her brows with anticipation and waited for him to admit she was right. He nodded accordingly, never missing a beat as he admired her petite face, lit glowingly by the candlelight.

"I have a song for you."


	12. Ice Cream (kind of) Date

Taking naps in the little side car of Robin's R-Cycle had become something of a habit for the petite sorceress. Her tiny body fit perfect in the plush little car, even though Robin usually detached it during missions. But she was grateful for the little sidecar, even if it was only useful for her in the Titan's garage.

Today was no exception. She'd taken some of her best naps in this mobile compartment, remembered some of her most curious dreams, and all within the silent coziness of the Tower. Dreaming vividly, Raven's dream was painted with the image of her racing down a highway. Her blowing wind and revved up purr of the smooth motorcycle were incredibly realistic, and she couldn't remember a time she'd dreamt so completely.

Unfortunately for Raven, this wasn't a dream.

Violet eyes fluttering open, she pressed a button to retract the protective tinted class that formed over the side car like a bubble. That was a mistake, the empath soon realized, when her brain finally registered that her speedy trip down the highway was no dream. Alright, so Robin had decided to take the R-Cycle for a spin, and forgot to detach the side department. But it was strange he hadn't checked to make sure she wasn't in it; in fact, careless drives down the highway seemed like a waste of time and gas, which was very uncharacteristic for-

"Hiya Rae!"

 _Beast Boy._

The dark mistress of magic cringed at his voice. It wasn't that she had a certain distaste for the changeling, but his driving skills were atrocious. What was he doing driving Robin's vehicle anyway?

"Beast Boy, what the _hell_ are you doing driving the R-Cycle? Robin's going to kill you," Raven snapped against the blowing wind. They had to be going at least 80mph, and were on the freeway. This was just her luck. Pressing a button hidden within the shiny red metal, she expected Robin's extra helmet to present itself. But with no such luck. That was weird.. Raven peered at the keyhole under the handlebars.

"A paperclip?" She shouted, now having to raise her voice even louder against the quickening wind. Beast Boy had tricked the R-Cycle's engine into thinking it was Robin's key, since the alpha Titan obviously hadn't given Beast Boy the keys, and Beast Boy didn't have Robin's fingerprint that auto started the vehicle.

"Yeah well, Robin's outta town and I couldn't find his keys-"

 _Thump-thump-thump-thump._

Beast Boy knocked down a row of orange construction cones.

"Ever think that's maybe because he didn't want you to drive it?" Raven found herself snapping at the changeling's stupidity once more.

He laughed, pulling onto an exit and slowing his pace. Cruising slower than the speed limit, he found a little ice cream stand and pulled up. He took off his moped helmet and placed it carefully on her head. "Sorry Rae, I didn't know you were in the car…" Gently, he tightened the straps and clicked it into place on her petite head, noticing her lavender locks poking out adorably. Raven blinked at his kindness, but continued to simmer silently, ready to flip this ice cream stand and give Beast Boy the smacking of his life. "Can I buy you a cone and make up for it?"

"Just get me home in one piece, Gar."

Beast Boy paid for two mint chocolate ice cream cones, handing her one. Truthfully he'd known Raven was in the car, and just wanted to take her out for a treat. Unfortunately, this was the only way he could do it. Anyway, he knew mint-chocolate was both of their favorite flavor's, and hoped the sweet mint would put her in a better mood.

He winked when he saw her take a dainty lick.

"You got it, Rae."

"And for the love of Azar, Garfield, next time just _ask_ _me_ _out_."

 _Next time?_ The changeling grinned. _Well, okay._


	13. After a Double Date

"Well, that was.. something."

"Don't be negative, Rae."

"You know I don't like being called that."

Garfield Logan chuckled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist, pulling her backwards so they collapsed in her soft, circular bed.

They two had just gotten back from a date with Robin and Starfire. Starfire had insisted on this exertion, something that Beast Boy had casually agreed to. Both Robin and Raven had been skeptical, as Robin enjoyed being alone with Star for intimacy reasons, and Raven just plain didn't like people. "The more the merrier," was not a saying that applied to the reserved empath.

Her hourglass shaped body relaxed next to his, although her arms were still crossed grumpily. "Starfire is just, too exuberant for me."

Beast Boy nuzzled her cheek. "Everyone is too exuberant for you."

"Yeah, including you." Came the retort.

"Oh come on Rae, you know you love me."

Ungloved, green hands tickled her sides, slowly making their way north. Gar's playful electricity charged her senses, and Raven's bored exterior was borderline to cracking. Still, she was strong in every which way, and she suppressed the smile from her face patiently. Garfield had a rather short attention span at times, and she only prayed to Azar that he would give up soon. A girlish snicker was fighting her way to the surface.

All at once he broke her. Now, Garfield sat in a straddle over his girlfriend's hips, large hands dancing like spiders over her tummy. "Garfield–" She laughed freely, fighting his hands with her slender grey ones. "Stop!" Flexing her abdominal muscles in resistance, the little empath twisted under her boyfriend's rascal touch.

"Only if you admit it," He stalemated.

"Never," she smiled, trying to buck him off, without luck. In the past couple years, her teammate had gained too much lean muscle for the feisty girl Titan to fend off.

"C'mon Rae, say it!" Another gentle pinch found the curve of her waist, and she let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Okay, fine." Violet irises rolled.

"Say it."

"You're an insistent little pain in my side," Raven laugh-spoke. "Alright, you got me." She paused, until his fingers stopped moving over her curves teasingly.

"I love you, Gar." She pulled his neck in, kissing him freely. She wouldn't admit it, but being on a double date meant that she didn't have the liberation to be all over her favorite green guy. And she despised that, rather considerably.

"Yeah you do!" His unstoppable smile broke their kiss.

"Eh-hem," Raven's brow raised expectantly.

"I love you too, Rae Rae."


	14. Nightmare

This is another repeat story, fair warning. I hope you read and review nonetheless!

* * *

It was hell on earth.

 _Literally._

It was bad enough that Raven had to deal with this raging inferno everyday in her _mind_ , but now that Trigon had made it to earth, she was _literally_ living in her mind. And so was everyone else.

Violet hair swirled right as Raven searched for the shattering glass. Eyes wide, she found Starfire curled on the ground, hands over her head. All around her, glass fanned out like a rays from a sun. A dazzling peridot eye peeked open, and when she was sure the glass rain was finished, Starfire rose again, shooting into the sky with a trail of green energy following.

Raven admired her beautiful friend. Despite the harsh blows, Starfire fought. Again and again, she attacked, and gradually her thin body was taking a toll. Her arms were each adorned with bloody tiger stripes, and her left flank was purple with tenderness.

Still she fought, like the Tamaranean warrior she was.

Raven was convinced this alien girl would battle until she could stand no more. Starfire was no doubt the most durable Titan.

 _This couldn't go on_.

Raven rose until she was at least 70 feet in the air. Above the burning, buildings, piles of ash, _her beloved, broken city_. Although it was dangerous and draining, Raven knew what she must do. She would banish Trigon from this dimension if it was the last thing she did.

 _And it probably would be._

Satisfied with her altitude, the little empath folded herself into a lotus position, taking a couple of deep breaths in preparation before she separated body and soul.

 _"Azarath, Metrion…."_

Beast Boy lifted his eyes to the sky, watching Raven's peaceful form float like an unaffected cloud among the chaos.

He knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Raven, _no_!"

His strangled cry broke her concentration, but she had made up her mind.

 _"Zinthos…"_

As she whispered, she exhaled her soul. An excruciating pain was to follow, as her body underwent a year's worth of growth in thirty seconds.

Her clothing faded from midnight blue to periwinkle, from periwinkle to a heavenly white. Her hair lengthened, from brushing just past her chin to her middle back. Her toned body slendered, creating curvatures in appropriate places. Her bones aches as the growth plates forced themselves to mature.

As her body was changing, her soul made its exit. Her hot white eyes glowed with energy, as her soul, black as night, exited her body as the spirit Raven.

The Raven released an unrelenting screech, as it expanded its wings and covered the shape of Trigon. The mighty demon roared, four eyes blasting red into her soul self. But Soul Raven absorbed the malicious energy that _was_ her demon side. Trigon continued to resist, but eventually the blackness encased him, whirl winding around him like a tornado until his rage filled roars could be no longer heard.

Her soul retook its smaller, birdlike shape and headed back towards her body. The raven bulleted towards the peaceful white Raven, but her physical form couldn't hold on much longer.

Her soul self rushed, but it wasn't fast enough, as it was fatigued and burdened with the weight of her demon father. Her black soul self slowed, and her body lost its stability. Slowly but surely, she unfolded, losing her place in the sky.

"Raven!" Robin dropped his bow staff and made an acrobatic beeline to his teammate.

Beast Boy shook his head and growled. Robin was quick, but he was at least a mile away from Raven's targeted impact point.

Beast Boy started running. No, _sprinting_. While he was in motion, he smoothly morphed into a cheetah. Easily traveling at 80 mph, he pushed his animal muscles until he reached 95. He had to be at least 3 miles farther than Robin, but with his advanced abilities, and seething determination, he was already at a mile. He screeched to a stop. Rubble blocked his path, and his paws scrambled to avoid plowing into the gravel. Panicked, he froze, mind scrambling to piece together an elaborate plan. Oh, _wait._

 _Morph._

A Pterodactyl rose above the gravel, screeching in warning to Robin; he had this covered.

Her beautiful body was building speed, plummeting headfirst. She was only 20 feet above the ground now, almost at ground level. Beast Boy had underestimated her traveling speed, and flew right over her descending body. He narrowed his eyes in his frustration, and changed direction. For a second, he traveled next to her body, not able to get ahead. Using his last ounce of strength, he pulled ahead on their race southward, swooping under her body and supporting her with ease. A certain grace allowed him to catch the plummeting girl, dipping downward to absorb the would-have-been-impact, then rearing upward and meeting her soul, who reentered her body through her garnet chakra. He then continued in his ascend to the sky, soaring slowly to calm his nerves.

When he'd caught his breath, he descended downward and landed on the ground, still in pterodactyl form. After sufficiently landing, Cyborg removed the girl from his teammate's back and laid her on the backseat of the T-Car. The tired Titans piled in and raced home.

Several days passed. Each Titan came to visit her, but only one stayed. He wouldn't leave her side. Food was brought to him, but he refused, only sipping water for survival. He didn't sleep, partially for her sake and partially for his. Being awake, mind concentrated on her, left no room for potential nightmares. Several times, the Titans checked on him, on _them_. But he didn't want their companionship, their reassurance, their _lingering_ presence looming over him. Nothing was more important than watching over his Raven, he had to protect her. Had to know she was safe. He _wouldn't_ , he _couldn't_ leave her. Not until he knew she would wake up.

And she _would_ wake up.

She just _had_ to.

Raven awoke to a dimly lit infirmary.

Her hair was still long, and her mature body was still present, but no longer aching. She knew her risky move must've left her in an unconscious healing state for three days, minimum. Moving her left hand to brush some hair away from her face, she was stopped. Something weighed it down. Confused, she peered down and found her slender hand incased in a tough green one. His other arm rested on the bed, his forearm acting as a pillow for his head.

Her small tug must've stirred him, and a messy green head of hair jumped alive.

"Raven," His voice was groggy but the empath could feel a wave of reassurance flood from him, overwhelming over her. "You're awake," his full fledged Beast-Boy grin played across his lips. She could feel his desperate longing to embrace her, but he held back.

A microscopic smile returned his. "Hi, Garfield," her voice was soft as ever, and she was a bit winded after a few words. "How are you?"

"Me?" His rugged chuckle was heavenly sexy on her ears. " _You_ , Rae." He brought the back of her hand to his lips. "The question is, how are _you_ holding up?"

A slight crease in her brow formed. "I'm," She paused, what was the point in lying? She was still drained, mentally. "I'm tired," His worried eyes met hers, and she answered. "I'm not in pain, not anymore at least. My growth plates and vitals have resumed normalcy, although I'm not sure when I'll have time to cut all this hair." Her free hand pulled the tangled lavender mass to one side in irritation.

"I dunno, Rae." Garfield reached over and twirled a strand around his finger. "I kind of dig the long hair thing." His eyes rested on her face and admired peacefully.

Raven took this time to observe him. After her first analysis, she was a bit taken back. His lively, leafy green skin was a bit paler, like the color of her green tea. Disheveled hair, more than usual, she noted. His features were his, but more exhausted than she'd ever seen before. Garfield's emerald eyes were still beautiful, kind, full of _love and admiration for her…_. Raven tried not to get lost in his gorgeous eyes, reluctantly resuming her scan of the changeling. Yes, his eyes held all the beauty of the universe, but they were bit greyed, and skin sagged beneath his eyes. He even still wore his red and white body suit, dirtied as it was. Bedraggled as he was, the green man was still _sorely_ handsome. Plus, his sleepy, tired, lower-than-usual voice kind of made her _want_ him, _right there, right then_.

 _No, that wouldn't be appropriate._ The mistress of magic shook her head. Being mentally exhausted meant she had to keep a conscious check on her emotions.

"How long was I out?" Her voiced gained its gravelly trait as it strengthened.

"Long time, Rae." Amethystine irises narrowed, scrutinizing him for omitting the truth. "Nine days," he murmured, voice cracking. "You really had me scared, _precious_."

She squeezed his hand. He knew she didn't really _do_ terms of endearment, but it was something important to him, for showing affection. For him to have let "precious," slip out, must mean his guard was down due to his current state. _Way down._

Her worried anger must've shown on her face, because the shape shifter responded to an unspoken question. "I _did sleep_ once, Rae. But I don't want to, not now, at least." A subtle shudder rippled through his lean body. His attempt to suppress it was impressive, but nothing the observant empath didn't catch.

She was shocked, but couldn't let on that she was. He was already anxious enough, his body was going to delve into deep sickness if he worried any more.

Scooting to the side of her tiny hospital bed, she patted the area next to her. "Come," she beckoned softly. He remained unmoving. "Oh, _come_ _on_ Gar. You haven't slept in nine days. _Nine days_ , Garfield Logan." She tugged at his fingers. He reluctantly crawled up next to her, resting his head on her abdomen, allowing her to caress his messy locks.

"What about you?" His stunningly kind eyes met hers tiredly, and she bit her lip to prevent her smile.

"I'm alright, Gar. Rest, _please_."

He drifted off in a matter of seconds.

 _Raven sent her black soul self out, and engulfed Trigon. After a ten minute power struggle, Raven claimed dominance. Her job was done, and the soul raced back to its body, which was now rocketing towards the cement._

 _"Raven!" Robin's leaderlike voice rang out, but the Boy Wonder could only run so fast._

 _Beast Boy snarled, pushing his feline form to the maximum like he never had before. He didn't even know how fast he was traveling, not able to feel the pads on his cheetah paws wearing away due to extreme friction. No, right now, there was only one thing that mattered. Raven's body was traveling like a comet to earth, and her soul self was slowing consistently. The two, mind and body, wouldn't be able to reconnect before her limp body hit the group. She needed time. A few seconds would be enough to ensure her soul could reenter her body, and he was the only one who could save her._

 _Leaping over a pile of gravel, his cheetah form exploded into the sky, shifting into a pterodactyl on the way up. Mighty wings carried him just over her body, an idiot error in estimation. Screeching like mad, he dove downward, talons outstretched to clutch her waist, like a claw machine. His legs stretched and snapped, at her body, snagging a piece of her white leotard._

 _But, that was all. Clutched in his claws was a white piece of clothing, and he hurled it away in frustration, diving faster. But Raven's body was decreasing in altitude faster than his form could go, and with a majestic thud, her body hit the cement. It was only a second later, when her black soul self vaporized, vanishing into thin air. Her chest heaved one last breath, and her neck went limp._

 _Garfield went mad with fury, landing beside her as a pterodactyl and shifting back._

 _What have I done? He scooped his hands under her head and pressed her beautiful face to his chest, breathing in any last traces of jasmine and incense. Angry, hot teardrops spilled from his eyes. He could feel his teammates surround him, the sorrow, disappointment, and rage, making the air thick._

 _Beast Boy,_ _ **you**_ _have_ _ **let friend Ravendie**_ _._

 _ **You said you had her**_ _. We thought we could_ _ **trust**_ _you._

 _ **You lost Raven**_ _, man. How could you be so_ _ **stupid**_ _?_

 _His lungs were rising and falling rapidly, matching his panicked heartbeat. Everyone blamed him for her death, and why shouldn't they? He certainly did. The one time Raven needed him most, he let her down. Failed. And now there was no making it up. She was dead, he killed had practically her. He couldn't save her._

 _The burning pain that seared through him now a million times more intense than when he couldn't save his parents._

 _"Raven, I'm sorry." He wept openly, burying his cheek in her hair, hiding his shameful face from his team. "Please, Rae. I'm so sorry."_

 _Suddenly, a black silhouette of herself escaped her now-dull chakra._

 _"Garfield, baby, it's not your fault." He peered at Raven's ghost hopefully, praying she would forgive him, or somehow come back to life. Her voice was gentle enough, perhaps she would grace his with some wisdom, so the rest of his life on earth wouldn't be as miserable as this particular moment. But Raven's presence was not one of positivity, and her previously kind words were a simple tease._

 _"Gullible." The dark Raven snickered. "Not your fault you're an incompetent, undesirable, pain in my side. One job! You've failed me, but I suppose I should be used to that by now." The silhouette scoffed bitterly. "I can't believe I almost loved a_ _ **fool like you**_ _. Idiot." Squeezing his eyes shut, Garfield prayed that she would disappear. Or he would disappear. Or both._

 _"At least there's one good thing about being dead," Raven hissed, "_ _ **I won't have to be with you**_ _."_

 _Final, biting words wrapped around his heart like a vice, and he continued his apologies miserably, as if those would bring her back._

"I'm sorry, Rae, I-I… I'm so _sorry_ ," Garfield's muttering had now become audible, his wet tears painting her right flank.

"Gar?" Raven shook his shoulder gently. He continued his profuse apologies, tears escaping his eyes without indication of ceasing.

"Garfield! _Wake up_." He'd only been asleep for half an hour, but there was no doubt he was dreaming vividly.

He awoke to her incessant shaking, and sat up immediately, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, _Rae_ ," He flung his arms around her, squeezing her tighter than any Tamaranean hug. She rubbed her hand over his back, before gently prodding him off.

It was so _real_ ," His voice held serious tremors, eyes wide and wild. "I-I couldn't, I'm too st-.. undeserving…." Jumbled thoughts spilled form his lips.

"Garfield." Raven warpped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. "You _did_ save me," she leaned back, arms till loose around his neck. "And _I love you_. Even if… that happened, I would _still_ love you."

"I almost… Almost _didn't_."

"That doesn't matter."

 _Pause._

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Beast Boy nodded timidly. "Well besides the fact I was worried sick over you," he slipped in a soft chuckle, before all traces of joy left his face. "But every time I close my eyes, I see, I have these, _these_ _terrors_." He closed his eyes and massages his temples, as tears loosened behind his eyes. She thumbed them away kindly. "I'm sorry, Rae." His smile returned, forced. As he dried his eyes with his wrists, he gazed at his girlfriend, the only thing in the world that could give him serenity. And he'd almost her.

"I don't want to worry you, Rae. I'm fine. Really! I'm sure this is just a post-traumatic event repercussion, it'll go away… I hope." The changeling had no chance of convincing her, he barely sounded sure of himself.

"It _will_ go away, in time." She spoke calmly, trying to set the aura of peace to the air, to calm his nerves.

"Yeah." He blinked a couple times and evidence of his trauma were gone. "Well, suppose I get the others now. They've been worried too, Rae. Star will be happy when they hear you're up!" His feigned enthusiasm couldn't fool the sorceress, and she placed her hand over his.

"No, Gar."

His tired physique tipped to the left in confusion.

"Come here, _darling_ ," Out of all his endearments, she liked that one best. Placing thin hands on his shoulders, she guided him so his back faced her, before gently reclining his head to rest under the curve of her left breast. Her left hand ran soothing patterns over his sharp facial features, until she felt the tension ease out of his body.

"For now, I just want you to sleep."

"But Rae, the others."

"A _dreamless_ sleep, Gar. I'll protect you from the nightmares. I love you. You're strong, you saved me. You're safe," Reassurance was what he needed, and she would repeat her words until his eyes fluttered shut.

 _"You're safe."_

* * *

R&R if you liked it! No flames, please. (:


	15. Fighting for a Date

(Repeat story)

I thought of this months ago, but am just now getting around to writing it! It's very cutesy, so enjoy this oneshot marshmellow. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Awh, come on Rae, _please_." A green changeling followed his petite cloaked girlfriend around Titans' tower. The dark sorceress shut her book and sighed. "Robin said I needed more combat practice." Beast Boy had been street fighting with Robin to better his hand-to-hand skills. To become the excellent combative force he longed to be, he needed to spar. And he knew Raven wouldn't go easy on him.

"Why not practice with Cyborg?" Raven got up from the couch and sauntered to the kitchen. She reached to take her tea off the stove, but Beast Boy beat her to it. He cautiously reached over her and poured the kettle's content into her black mug. She cocked her brow as he shot her a sweet smile.

"He said he was practicing with Star this week. Ravey, _please_ ," Beast Boy whimpered, using her pet name persuasively. "I suck at fighting and you've beaten Robin!" He exclaimed. "You've gotta help me!"

She rolled her eyes. She and Robin always trained in private. How would Beast Boy even know about her practice victory over the Boy Wonder? Robin was always _oh so careful_ to keep that detail quiet. "If I train with you, will you stop whining?" He nodded honestly. "Fine. Training room at eight. Don't be late." She took her mug and left.

Eight o'clock, Beast Boy strode into the training room. Raven was standing on the mat, arms crossed. He grinned at her and cracked his knuckles.

Raven ran her eyes over his purple and black spandex suit, and felt her cheeks burn. She and the green teen had recently exchanged a rather cliché series of secret, romantic rendezvous. She sighed in slight irritation when Beast Boy held out his gloved hand, but decided to take it. He pulled her towards the center of the black training mat.

"You ready, Rae?" Beast Boy hopped on his toes and held up his hands in a defensive position. "I'm not going easy on you." The changeling howled, trying to get his adrenaline pumping.

Truthfully, he thought he could beat Raven. It was rumored that Raven had beaten Robin, but he didn't believe it until he'd seen her react. He still wasn't sure he believed it. And even if Raven had beaten Robin, she wouldn't beat him. He was superior in strength and size, and had recently picked up a few tricks from Robin. What else did he need to win?

Beast Boy thought. He wanted a victory, he didn't want to embarrass Raven by beating her. He just wanted to spend a little time with her. Besides, he was trying to take her _out_ , not take her down.

Raven stopped levitating and unfolded herself from the lotus position. 'This is training. He's not your super secret boy toy. He's the bad guy.' She reminded herself, dropping her cloak next to the mat and putting up a mental shield. She daintily stepped up to the middle of the mat, and held up two loose fists. Once they were both in a standard fight stance, they began.

Beast Boy was on the offense from the beginning. Left punch to the jaw. Right kick to the hip. A swing at the neck. All of which, missed. Beast Boy tried several of Robin's tactics, but Raven evaded each with grace. The green shape shifter was shocked at her fluidity and her heightened ability to predict his every move. Whenever he attacked, she would duck, jump, or simply step to the side. No wonder she beat Robin. Frustrated and desperate, Beast Boy became careless, trying to make contact anywhere. Finally his pace slowed enough for Raven to easily jab his throat.

 _Ow_. Gosh, she was merciless.

Once his gloved hands were clutching his throat, Raven roundhouse kicked his broad right shoulder, knocking him off balance. He tumbled sideways onto the floor and Raven threw herself over him, and pinned him easily.

"Raven's victory." Robin loomed over a defeated Beast Boy. The two hadn't realized they'd had an audience. Raven removed herself from her teammate's sweaty body. She'd barely broken a sweat. Without another word, Raven left the mat.

Beast Boy was wiped his face with a white towel. He was furious that he'd lost, and Robin had witnessed it. In the distance, Starfire's silver wrist cuffs clanked with Cyborg's metal body parts. His eyes trailed over the room, when he spotted Raven, who was smoothing her hair. "Rae-" he jogged up to her. She narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "-Ven. Raven. How did you beat me?" He whined, following her out of the training room. He flexed his biceps and critiqued the size.

"You think fighting is about strength." She stated. "It isn't about strength," she clicked her tongue. "It's about strategy." And with that, she went to her room.

Friday, Beast Boy asked Raven to train with him again. He couldn't lose. He thought about what Raven said. Strategy.

Beast Boy stepped onto the mat and grinned at his opponent. He sized her up slowly and greedily. He was excited to finally pin this gorgeous superheroine, and decided to give her another once over. Had she always had those _fine_ sculpted legs? Raven was tying her hair back into a long violet ponytail, causing her every muscle to flex. Thankfully for Beast Boy, he could see _all_ those muscles. Without her cloak, Raven sported a black, body hugging gymnast leotard, which did her toned body every bit of justice it deserved. The changeling licked his lips.

Raven caught his stare ad crossed her arms. "Let's start."

Beast Boy stared at Raven. She stared back.

"Friends, please, do battle." Starfire spoke from the sidelines, after a couple minutes of the two glaring at each other. The staring contest was broken when they each shifted their eyes to their teammates, gathered to watch them fight. Great.

"Yeah, make a move, Rae." Beast Boy egged her on. Raven knew what he was doing. Fine. She was fast, and knew his weak points. She was light on her feet, and danced around, throwing hits. He dodged.

"Beast Boy is using Raven's defensive strategy against her, yes?" Starfire turned to Robin. The masked teen nodded.

Raven threw a right hand punch at Beast Boy's left cheek, and he grabbed her fist. Shocked, Raven instinctively tried to pull back. This was the first time anyone besides Robin had given her a challenge. Quickly, the changeling pinned her hand behind his back. Then, he placed a hand on the small of her back. He pulled her to him. Raven's left hand immediately put force on his chest. But their bodies were held together by a certain green man's force, and _perhaps something else._

"Rae, stop resisting." Beast Boy mouth was inches from hers. "Just hear me out." His canine poked out slightly. "The real reason I wanted to train with you, was because I wanted to ask you on a date."

Well, _that_ was unexpected.

Raven was disgusted. He was using their relationship _against_ her. She continued to push him away. Finally to not exhaust herself, she gave up any resistance. She'd been so busy struggling, she hadn't noticed that his mouth was a little too close to hers. His eyelids were drooping romantically. Raven fought to keep focused, as she breathed his air.

Suddenly, she felt his weight shift. _Dang_ _it_. She should've known. Without remorse, she brought her right knee up to meet his crotch, just as his left foot swept her off balance.

Raven landed on her back with a thud. She swallowed hard and propped herself up on her elbows, then smirked in satisfaction. Her opponent had his hands pressed to his crotch and his handsome face was contorted in a most extreme displeasure.

"Perhaps Raven will still be victorious." Starfire whispered. Beast Boy's animal hearing picked up on this and he growled. He pounced on Raven like a lion and pinned her biceps to the black mat.

Raven hissed at his force, he straddled her stomach and held her down. Raven sighed. "C'mon Rae. What do you say to a date? Just the two of us." He was strategizing, but he did want to go on a date with this dark beauty.

"I know what you're doing."

He could read the frustration on her face and continued pulling on her emotions like a marionette. "Fighting's about strategy, not strength." He parroted her. Raven's eyes glowed deviously and she bucked the shape shifter off with incredible force. Beast Boy flew over her head and landed on his chest, surprised at the sheer force that came from those little hips.

Like lightening, Raven struck. She was now straddling his back, pinning his arms to his lower back with one hand. Beast Boy fought and squirmed. Unfortunately for him, any motion only meant that Raven's bony knees would dig deeper into his sides, until his breathing was forced.

 _One…_

 _Two…_

 _Three._

It was over. Robin only allowed a teammate to be down three seconds before declaring a winner. Like in a real street fight. It was over. Raven had pulled through.

Raven took her free hand and grabbed a piece of forest green hair. She pressed his head against the mat until his right cheek was sure to be imprinted like a waffle. She then leaned in, her front pressed humidly against his back. Beast Boy groaned in discomfort. Her hair had fallen out of the ponytail, and tickled his face in a quite irritating manner, considering the sweat was making the violet strands stick to his flushed face. "For the record," she spoke softly but firmly. She trailed her smooth lips over his left ear, until she reached the point. Then, she nipped. Beast Boy whimpered as he felt a small bit of blood drip from his elvish ear. "I'm ready for that date." With that, she released him and stepped off the mat.

Beast Boy enviously watched the other Titans congratulate Raven on being such an excellent strategist. He was angry that he'd lost, but remembered her soft words. He picked himself up and smiled. In the end, he'd gotten what he really wanted.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R is always welcome.


	16. Venom

(Repeat Story)

* * *

It was an ideal day in Jump City. The sun shone, and cumulous clouds distributed themselves evenly over the clear blue sky. It was the kind of day where Starfire would beg the Titans for a day on the town, and Raven would agree. The five teenage superheros were strolling (or flying) to the pizza parlor when a buzz on their communicators signaled it was time to go to work.

The Titans had ranked this villain as a light threat. Killer Moth escaped from jail and released a fresh army of small mutant moths. He was fairly unintelligent and insignificant in strength; a giant bug, really. She wasn't worried.

Cyborg blasted the millions of moths. His blue sonic canon, filled with a reverse biochemical formula, turned the flying nuisances into mini maggots once more. Robin and Beast Boy were double teaming on Killer Moth. Since the girls were the only two who could fly (in human form), Starfire and Raven had a large net and were capturing the arguably cute creatures.

Raven was helping Starfire round up the moths, but her mind was elsewhere. Honestly, Raven had just been zoning out. The team could take Killer Moth easy. Heck, she probably could've ridden the city of the overgrown bug with a flick of her wrist. She hadn't been thinking about anything in particular, only enjoying this light combat on a beautiful day.

Mindlessly, Raven cast her black magic over the swarm of baby moths, and they instantly disintegrated. The dark sorceress blinked; the vision was hazy from the myriad of microscopic insects, and she was already slightly dazed. She didn't notice Killer Moth's whip swing her way.

He cracked the whip at her, managing to slash her side. Milliseconds later, Beast Boy's tiger form ripped Killer Moth from the sky. Killer Moth fell backward into Cyborg, where the half metal man ripped off the villain's wings. Starfire was still rounding up mutant moths while Robin was on the phone with the police. No one noticed Raven curled over on the hard cement, pressing her hand to her side. The gash was bleeding mercilessly. She could heal it easily, if it weren't for the unusual burning sensation. Blood was beginning to pool, and she panicked. The Titans were finishing up at the scene. Quickly, she teleported herself to the Tower before she was too weak to travel.

She founded herself on the floor of the Titans' living room. Ripping away the surrounding fabric, she now took the time to inspect her wound. It was of medium depth, nothing too serious. But as she looked more closely, she saw why it felt so strange. A milky white substance was mixing with her blood. The white venom was draining her energy, and the area around the open skin was turning purple. Her powers alone could not heal her. She needed advanced attention, fast. She decided to lay on her side, and wait for her teammates to get home. A foolish idea, but her brain couldn't seem to formulate a better one.. Soon, sleep took over.

"Raven." Robin prodded her shoulder. Raven's violet eyes slowly opened. Her hand was subconsciously pressed to her injury and she woke to worried heads looming over her. She sat up, momentarily forgetting her situation, only to collapse again. She winced and Robin's mask narrowed.

"What happened?" Her leader questioned. Raven bit her lip and slowly removed her hand. Gasps rung out from Starfire and Cyborg as they viewed her wound. The mistress of magic frowned. She knew it looked bad, but it wasn't too awful. Then she looked down.

Her injuring was festering and the milky white substance was replacing her blood. The skin around the gash was definitely black now. "Killer Moth's venomous whip." Robin concluded. Raven snarled as if to say, ' _obviously_.' Robin ignored her. "Cyborg, take her to the medical bay." Their leader commanded, and the metal man began to cup her body.

A black bit of magic attacked her metallic friend. Raven gasped quiet. "I'm sorry." She tried to steady her voice, trying to convince everyone, including herself, that it wasn't _that_ serious. But truthfully, the wound was starting to _really_ burn. "I don't um.. I don't think I can move." She didn't want to admit she was in insane pain.

"Friend, can you not heal yourself?" Starfire questioned. Raven shook her head. The immense pain was building. Soon Raven feared she would pass out. This venom was far too strong for her in a weakened state. "Then you must let us take you to the bay of medicine! Please!" Starfire flew to Raven, uniting their hands.

Raven frowned. Her poisonous wound couldn't be healed by any medical instrument. It needed to be flushed and sterilized. Oh, and to stop bleeding. She was too drained for a shower and a bath would only mean soaking in poison. Raven had an idea. She was growingly aware of a certain teammate's absence. "Where's Beast Boy?" He would know what to do.

Immediately, Cyborg contacted Beast Boy. Starfire just knelt over Raven, who was growing paler every second. Robin continued to check his teammate's pulse, take her fever, etc.

Finally the green changeling burst through the doors. "Where is she?" He demanded. He was still burning with anger from his frenzy with Killer Moth. After Raven had gone down, he and Cyborg had thoroughly taken down the villain. Three Titans immediately backed away, revealing a wounded Raven. They had never seen Beast Boy look so… Fierce.

Spotting his team surrounding her on the floor, he rushed to his darling's side. "Rae, what's wrong? Why do you-" Raven eyes were only half open when her hand fell from her gash. Beast Boy gasped at her wound. It wasn't the injury that bothered him, but the sickly substance that covered it. "How can I help?" He asked, a new determination replacing his anger.

Raven looked around, face burning. Just because her energy was currently being sucked, didn't mean she couldn't be embarrassed. She caught Starfire's watery green eyes and sent her alien friend an optical message.

Starfire quickly caught on. "Cyborg, Robin, let us prepare a meal for tonight, to replenish Raven's strength." Robin started to protest, but Starfire shuffled the boys into the kitchen without opposition. Alone at last, Raven sighed. Beast Boy continued to glare at Raven's wound.

"Raven, I seriously don't know what you want me to do." Beast Boy felt defeated.

Raven growled and used her last bit of strength to reach up, grab a chunk of messy green hair, and yank down. Beast Boy whimpered at the sudden jerk, but didn't fuss. She pushed his nose towards her wound.

"Ew, Rave-" Beast Boy squirmed. Then he caught of whiff of her wound. Heightened animal senses kicked in, and instinctively, he pressed a hand to her hip, rolling her towards him. She lay on her right side. Her wound stretched from under her left breast to her bony left hip. It bled lightly and the white liquid was thickening rapidly. A low growl erupted from the changeling's throat as he inspected the wound.

Without a second thought, the changeling pressed his lips to her side. He was sucking, removing the venom from her with his mouth. This would remove the poison; somehow he knew it was not toxic if swallowed. It was only harmful if in contact with an open wound. Unfortunately for Raven, it was. After the green boy had removed the venom, he dipped his tongue inside of her gash. To cleanse the wound. Raven whimpered as she felt Beast Boy's ruggedness contact her body's dermis. He slowly dragged his tongue over the length of her slash. The pain was unbearable, but the after affect felt heavenly. The sorceress closed her eyes and focused on breathing. The venom had already robbed most of her energy, but she fought to stay awake.

After a good hour, Beast Boy was satisfied with his work. The gash was now slightly scabbed and freed of the color white. The black skin surrounding her injury was faded to a dark grey. Raven had gathered enough strength to finish the job, healing herself with a wave of blue glow.

Perfect. Like she was never even hurt. Although, now emotionally and physically spent. She sighed in irritation. The sun had gone down and Robin was setting out dinner plates. It had taken the rest of the team two hours to convince Starfire that a Tameranean dish wasn't the way to go, and to settle on meatloaf. The day had come and gone, and Raven felt it had been wasted on her.

She pushed herself up to better face her teammate. "I knew you'd know what to do."

Beast Boy rested a hand on the curve of her bare left side. "The animal inside me did." He nervously ran his tongue over his sharp canine.

"Well, thank you. You were the only one who could've helped. It doesn't matter _how_ , it matters that _you did it_." Raven gazed at him with subtle admiration. He didn't seem like much, but whenever she truly needed him, he always pulled through. Raven shifted to a kneeling position, and leaned closer to the green changeling. "That must've been awful, thank you." She kept leaning into him until their foreheads touched. Her eyes searched his for any emotion. But all she saw was guilt.

Beast Boy tore away from their staring contest, looking down. "Um, no problem Rae." She shook her head and exhaled loudly. The truth. That's what she wanted. Garfield was defeated. He _always_ gave her what she wanted. "Actually, um I kind of…" He swallowed. He shoved his head towards his chest even further and mumbled. "I kind of enjoyed it." He was ashamed. Ashamed that he relished his girlfriend's blood, like some kind of thirsty _beast_. Which he spent every second of every day trying to convince himself and everyone around him that he wasn't. His confession was so quiet, she didn't hear.

"What?" Raven strained her ears and sat up a bit more.

"I like the way you taste." He hissed, a bit louder and with a hint of annoyance.

Raven remained externally emotionless. She had now straightened up completely and sat in front of a slouching Beast Boy. "That's not strange. And no, you're _not_ a _beast_." She commented tonelessly. A low snarl escaped his throat. Raven stifled an eye roll. "I'm serious." She insisted, using the same bored voice. She wouldn't admit it, but his touch felt good, no _great_ on her wound. It was like each stroke of his rough tongue was delivering a piece of heaven, one lick at a time. She absolutely craved it. But she would rather die than tell him that. "Anyway, you saved me. So for that, I thank you." She stood and offered her teammate a hand.

After a short pause, he took it and offered her back a half smile. "No problem. It's not like you haven't saved me once or twice." He winked. Raven allowed her eyes to to orbit. "I just hope it doesn't happen again." His voice turned serious, as his fingers trailed over her sharply curved, exposed waist, under her cloak. Raven pressed her side to the front of the green man's body, until she could hear his heartbeat.

"It won't." But she wouldn't keep her word. The changeling's healing powers felt like magic, much more desirable than her own. He hadn't healed her, only replaced the dangerous venom with his own. His mouth delivered a wonderful poison that consumed her. And Raven wanted more.

She made a mental note to get a few more paper cuts when reading.

* * *

I hope this was to everyone's liking! Tell me what you think. (:


	17. Thinking Otherwise

(Repeat Story)

* * *

 _Dearest Garfield,_

 _How have you been, my son? The Patrol and I miss you greatly. I'm positive you've grown into a quite excellent young man, as last time we saw you, you were 16 and such a strong boy. Now that you're an adult, we believe you should come and reclaim your spot as a member of the Doom Patrol. We need you, and we miss you._

 _With all my love,_

 _Rita._

Raven entered the room, placing her kettle on the stove. Garfield stood suddenly, and a two pair of jewel tone eyes met. The green shape shifter crumpled the letter and tossed it in the trash. "Do me a favor and don't get involved." His voice was strained, and Raven melted into the kitchen tiles without another word.

The following week, the Titans had a visitor.

Mento sat opposite of Beast Boy in the Titan's dining room. "Garfield."

Beast Boy kept his head down as he greeted his former leader.

Mento hadn't changed. A standard purple and black spandex unitard, silver belt, and cold blue eyes. His powerful mind was clad in a purple helmet, which both protected his head and intensified his mind's power.

The Doom Patrol leader tilted his chin upward. "I'm not going to dance around here, son. I know you got Rita's letter, and I haven't seen you at the lair." Mento icy eyes stared frigidly down his nose, and into his adoptive son's soul.

"I'm not coming back… Sir." Garfield muttered, almost inaudibly.

"You're lucky I can read your mind, I almost couldn't hear you." Mento hissed, leaning in so his helmet touched Garfield's forehead. "You know the Doom Patrol needs you. You got Rita's letter. And you _chose_ not to come back." The mind reader stood, circling the changeling. "Garfield. Don't be an idiot. This rag tag team has been fine for you while you were a boy, but you're a man now. You need to take responsibility and _do what's right_." Mento's steady voice grew fierce into Beast Boy's pointed ear.

"Mento, I'm not coming." Beast Boy repeated, a bit louder.

"Then you're not the _man_ I thought you'd become _._ " Mento retorted. Beast Boy flashed back to the moment when he'd last disappointed Mento, when he chose to save the Doom Patrol instead of going after the Brain.

Curling his fists, Beast Boy rose from the table but didn't turn around. His adoptive father's breath was hot on his neck. "I'll go."

Mento nodded with satisfaction. "I'll see you in two days."

"Yes sir."

Beast Boy's carried a small duffle, which held only a small photo album. He had decided not to tell his teammates about his departure, it would be too hard. Starfire would bawl for days, Robin's advice would be severe, Cyborg would beg him not to go, but support him fully. Then there was Raven. How would she react? She'd probably be least affected by his absence, seeing as she didn't seem to care for him much anyway.

Beast Boy opened his bay window, preparing to fly out in eagle form.

"I can't believe you're going."

So she'd found the letter from Rita. Beast Boy shifted back but didn't dare face her.

"I'm sorry."

Raven watched his lean silhouette tense.

She knew she should be more gentle, but it just wasn't her. "You're not _sorry_. You're a _coward_."

He fought to keep his voice level. "I'm not." The duffle bag hit the floor. "Raven, I have to go. You don't understand how Mento is, and, well, they're my family." He picked at his glove.

"And what are we?" Raven asked stoically. She just couldn't draw herself to be compassionate.

Beast Boy turned to face her. Even at this hour, Raven could see those beautiful emerald eyes, glistening more than their usual sparkle. She'd always loved those eyes. "It's just…"

"It's just what. I didn't think you were so _selfish_ , Beast Boy. I thought you would stay, because, well…" Raven spoke angrily. "I thought you would stay because.." Her voice trailed off and lost it's venom.

" _Why_?" Garfield pressed. "You _thought_ what?" She remained silent. Garfield sighed, sitting on his unusually neat bed. "Raven, I have to go. It's… the right thing to do." He parroted Mento, but began to question himself.

 _Mento himself had said I'm a man now, I need to rejoin my family and fight more formidable sources of evil. Of course, what's a higher source of evil than Trigon himself? Or my own inner beast?_

Shaking away his thoughts, Beast Boy spoke. "Besides," Finally, he found a justification for leaving. "There's nothing here for me."

 _Raven will never love me, and at least in the Doom Patrol they let me wear a mask to hide this hideous green face._

The immediate response, was Raven taking a step back. Her simple reply practically pierced his heart, which was currently on its way to his stomach.

The springs of the bed squeaked as Garfield stood and prepared to exit. He pushed the window up, and grabbed his bag. "I'm going. See you around, Rae." He tried to be chipper, failing, of course. Crouching on the windowsill, he prepared to take flight.

Like lightening, a jolt of black energy struck the window closed. The sudden slicing motion almost took off the tip of his nose. Apparently, when it came to his departure, a certain sorceress thought otherwise.

"What do you mean there's _nothing_ here for you?" Raven hissed, a touch of a demonic voice undertoned her bored vocals. She invaded his space mercilessly. Moonlight illuminated her alluring features, like an intricate porcelain doll that Beast Boy could admire for ages.

Rolling to his stomach, he pushed himself to his knees. Raven crawled towards him and pounded her fists against his chest as she shouted out. "Nothing here? _Nothing here_?" Maybe if she kept saying those words, he would realize how _ridiculous_ they sounded, and how much they hurt her. She kept slamming her fists against his chest and repeating those two words, until the pounding because light, painless knocks, and her loud, harsh tone tuned to a soft whimper.

Garfield pulled her close.

You can't go." She whispered against his chest. "We'll miss, I mean, _I'll_ miss you too much." What was she saying? Was this the same Raven that couldn't even give two cents for his thoughts? "I may've acted like I hated you, or didn't ever want to be around you, but that's not true." Her pleading voice cracked. " _Stay_."

Her head was bowed and long violet locks framed her face, as she continued her soft words. "I care about you, Gar. And now, if you leave, I'll never know if.." Her voice faded away again. Man, she had _got_ to stop doing that.

He prompted her, placing both of his hands over hers. She removed her face from the damp spot on his chest and met his eyes. "I guess I'll never know if you care about me too." She let out a final sob, a choppy exhale.

What? How could she not know! He thought it was obvious how much he cared about her.

" _Rae_ ," He smiled sadly. "I _do_ care about you. More than you know." He let his thumb brush wet violet hair from her cheeks, and her pure amethyst eyes asked if he meant more. Beaming softly, he confirmed her question.

"So you'll stay?" She sniffed, and trailed her fingers over his collarbones rhythmically. Pushing aside his dufflebag, Garfield made his decision.

He swiftly pressed his lips to hers, drinking in her scent and embracing the essence of her everything, for the first time. Her lips were so innocent; she was such a mystery. There was _so much_ about Raven that he still needed to explore. _Yes, he would stay_.


	18. Scars

(Repeat story)

* * *

Saturday evening, crime took the weekend off. Without the city in jeopardy, Robin claimed Titan's Tower for the evening. Although, Starfire insisted "they would _only_ be needing her bedroom." Robin had become a quite pretty shade of red when he'd heard his pretty alien girlfriend freely share this with the three remaining Titans.

Beast Boy laid a navy pinstripe towel on the sandy bay of the lake surrounding the T-Tower. Full moons were his favorite, he admired the gentle glisten on the lapping waves. Resting supine, he breathed to the rhythm of his own meditation.

He must've dozed off, because when Beast Boy awoke he saw Raven in the distance, meditating over the water in nothing but her black leotard. Folded peacefully in lotus position, she looked like a floating statue.

Beast Boy tried to keep his eyes off her, but without much luck. She must've sensed this, because the small Raven was getting bigger, and the changeling realized she was approaching the shore. He quickly laid back and closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing.

"Gar." Raven greeted him tonelessly. He lazily opened one eye and grunted a nonchalant response. _Woah_. She wasn't wearing her black leotard. She only wore a cropped black turtleneck sweater, and the smallest of bikini bottoms.

There was a curt tug on his towel, and he found Raven pulling at the corner. He scooted over.

"What are you doing down here?" The changeling sat up, running his hand through his sandy hair.

"I like to swim."

"Since when?" Garfield discreetly ran his eyes over her sculpted figure. She was rubbing wet sand over her toned legs and he shot her a puzzled look.

Ignoring his first question, she paused to face him fully. "The sand makes your skin softer." She went back to rubbing.

The changeling nodded, digging his canine into his upper lip to keep from purring in delight. "So," Her hands continued in circular motions. "When are we gonna reserve the Tower for _us_?" He whined, picking up some wet sand and pressing it to her legs.

She rolled her eyes. "Please." She snickered. "Robin and Star are the power couple here." He sighed, dejected. "Listen," She placed a hand over his gloved ones. Although he wasn't in uniform, he continued to conceal his hands. "We may not have the inside of the tower, but we _do_ have the outside."

Glancing around, he saw it was true. Dark water stretched at least a mile and a half in diameter, the Tower being the radius. Beast Boy raised his brows and Raven scooted closer. _My,_ she was in a mood tonight.

Slowly but surely, Raven pulled off the sweater. Beast Boy stared, awestruck. She wore a black, sports bra-like swimming top and tossed the sweater aside. Eying at him coyly, he took the hint. Garfield leaned in to kiss her, but she stood, giggling, and ran into the water.

She splashed Garfield and laughed openly. With the huge lake around, her emotions couldn't do much damage. Garfield ran in after her, not caring that his khaki cargos and white tee were soaked. He just loved it when Raven allowed her emotions to be so carefree around him, and _only_ him. He and Raven played in the water; the scene was so picturesque.

Finally, she'd had enough. She reigned in her emotions, and smoothed her violet hair so it was plastered to her head. Shivering fiercely, Raven waded out of the lake. Beast Boy knew her well enough, that he immediately exited the water soon after she. The small sorceress dried off and began searching for her sweater. Finding it in Garfield's hands, he gently dressed her. When her head popped out of the turtleneck, he gave her nose a playful kiss.

They sat in the sand with the towel shrouded around their shoulders. Raven rested her head into the crook of her boyfriend's neck, and murmured contently. Garfield couldn't resist. His two fingers tilted her chin towards his mouth. Kissing him intensely, they failed to notice the sediment sticking to Raven's slick legs and Garfield's wet white shirt.

Raven sat up suddenly.

"I want you, Gar." She let go of the towel and crawled closer to him like a toddler. Once she was close enough, she tugged at the hem of his white tee. " _All of you_." Apparently her juvenile actions had no relation to the mature words that were coming from her mouth.

Raven really _was_ perfect. She sat opposite of her boyfriend on the sandy shore, shrouded in his towel, in her tiny sweater and black swimming lingerie. Oh, how he _desperately_ wanted to share his whole self with her, but knew that was ridiculous. She would be scared, she would hate him! He was so flawed, and she was heaven-sent.

But those beautiful amethyst eyes begged him to change his mind.

He knew he had to open himself up to her eventually, and this felt so right. He nodded. He would meet her request.

Slowly, he crossed his arms and allowed each hand to pull the opposite side's hem, slowly stripping off his wet, dirty, shirt. He struggled getting it over his head, and felt his face burn as Raven slipped her hands around his neckline and helped it over his nose. She then took the damp t shirt, and pressed it to her nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled of lake and faintly of Beast Boy's own sweet scent.

Dropping the shirt, her petite hands explored his chest as she delivered him a flurry of compassionate kisses, while he timidly tried to remove his gloves. His hands quivered violently as he exposed his left, then right hand. When his entire upper body was exposed, she paused, as her eyes examined him in whole.

After a few seconds, Garfield removed his bare hands from her waist and hung his head. "This was a mistake, Raven. I shouldn't done this. I, I'm hideous." He grabbed the towel from behind her and covered himself.

"No," She insisted fiercely, taking the blanket back. Taking a deep breath and her eyes wandered over his upper body. He looked like a roadmap; bloodstreams and valleys of muscle occupied his strong chest. Deep scars marked his pectorals, along with bruises that would never heal. A particularly dark mark initialed his neck, where his uniform would usually cover. That must've been where his parents had injected him with the Sakutia-curing serum. She couldn't imagine how severe his back could be.

Her eyes were full of questions he didn't want to answer. "My past, Raven." He swallowed. "I was, beaten, whipped, my shoulder's taken a bullet, I lost my parents, self harm, because, I just-" his voice cracked and his shoulders shuddered with memories of his dark past.

 _"I don't care."_ Cold fingertips traced his deep marks. "All of your scars, your past, everything that made you, _you…_ " She trailed off. "Garfield, I love you. _I've never loved you more than I do, right now_. And it's only uphill from here."" She ran the back of her hand over his right cheekbone, wiping his tears. She took special care to nuzzling and kissing each one of his scars. She finally made it to the nape of his neck, where his darkest discoloration had been pinpointed, so many years ago. Cashmere clad arms wrapped around his neck, as her lips applied more pressure. His trembling body practically melted.

Beast Boy tried to keep his breathing steady. "You mean that?" She was now massaging sand over his naked chest, a magical yet casual motion that made his scars seem insignificant.

"Yeah," She whispered seriously. He seemed to accept her answer, because he placed his ungloved hands back on her waist.

"Now," she had a playful glint in her eye. She straightened up and the moon traced her silhouette. "Take off those pants."

Man, he was a _fool_ to think he and Rae needed the inside of the Tower.


	19. Hypnosis

She placed the CD into Robin's huge stereo system. Lately, Raven had been having quite some trouble sleeping. So she'd borrowed a Binaural Beats CD from Cyborg, who had been having a similar problem after his run in with Fixit a while back. Deciding to sleep on the couch, Raven plopped down, rested her head on the armrest and let the track play.

The music had a definite soothing beat, and Raven was hesitant to allow the rhythmic electronic beats consume her. Always having control over her emotions, it was difficult for the sorceress be under something else's control.

Minutes into the first track, Raven heard a rustling in the kitchen. Peering over the top of the couch, she saw Beast Boy opening a brown paper sack, filled with apples.

"Hey Rae," He must've sensed her looking over. "Whatcha doing out here so late?" He picked the reddest, juiciest fruit and walked over to the couch.

She rested her head on his lap, drinking in his sweet scent. His presence gave her instant comfort, and Raven fought her heavy eyelids. "I couldn't sleep. So I borrowed Cy's CD. It's some mind control type thing, but it doesn't really work on me."

"Like, hypnosis?" Beast Boy's eyes were slightly glazed and his voice sounded further than usual, but his ears were lurched forward.

"Yeah." Raven pushed herself up and stared at his chiseled green face. He'd only been listening to this CD for like, 5 minutes but he already appeared to be in a trance. "Beast Boy?"

At first she desperately tried to wake him from his little space trip, but without luck. She suddenly recalled that his mind was extremely susceptible to hypnosis, such as that of Mad Mod's. His eyes had now closed, and he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping sitting up. She shook him, trying to snap him out of it.

"Garfield." Raven was getting frustrated. But the use of his childhood name must've triggered something, because in an instant, the liveliness reappeared in his eyes, along with something else. He was still under the influence. Along with their regular playful gleam, there was a glint of desire in his emerald irises.

"Gar?" Raven tipped her head to the side, like a puppy.

He remained speechless but leaned forward, towards a fully awake Raven. "Hi Rae." He nuzzled her face affectionately. Beast Boy seemed to be a little too comfortable in this state of hypnosis.

"Are you okay?" Raven took his hands in hers. To be honest, the thought of her mind being so open to suggestion scared her, and his warm hands gave her a feeling of security.

Garfield smiled. "I'm fine, Raven. My mind's more open to suggestion, but you can't tell me what to do if I don't want to do it," he explained, lifting her pale hand to his lips and pressing a quick kiss to the back of her hand.

Well, _this_ could be fun.

"So you said your mind was more open to suggestion… What kind of suggestion?" Raven asked, not thinking of the potential answers. She really should be helping him strengthen his mind and figure out how to wake himself from this trance, but his induced state seemed to be rather delighted at the hypnosis.

Raven opened her mouth to speak again, but immediately, without a second's hesitation, Beast Boy captured her lips. Of course this is what he subconsciously wanted. Hormones….. At first, Raven let it happen. His teeth pulled at her bottom lip and she gasped with surprising pleasure.

He pulled away and grinned. "Okay, Garfield." That last kiss definitely put Raven in a willing mood. "If this is what you want." She stood and the hypnotized shift shaper stared. "Untie my robe."

Garfield slowly pulled the end of her silk robe and it slid off her shoulders, revealing a sheer black nightie. Immediately, the changeling pressed his face to her abdomen, but Raven pushed his head away.

"Ah ah ah," She teased, waggling a finger in front of his face. "Don't _touch_ me, Garfield." She insisted. His mind was clearly not as open to this suggestion, because he pouted. "But," she took a seat on his lap. "You can feed me something yummy." She tapped the end of his nose with her pointer finger, and stood, wandering to the fridge.

She felt his eyes over her body, as she opened the fridge and scanned the option.

He joined her at the fridge and held her waist from behind.

"No touching."

He sighed and moved in front of her, to pull out something of a midnight snack. "Strawberries and whipped cream." He held it at her.

Perfect.

Raven had situated herself on the counter as Garfield washed the berries and opened the whipped cream. He pulled out two spoons, but Raven put them away with her mind.

"Okay Gar, Feed me the food. " She parted her lips partially. The changeling grinned as he popped a juicy strawberry into her mouth. "Mmm." She whined with delight. "Now, the whipped cream." Garfield seemed confused, they didn't have a spoon. "Just use your hands, silly." She wrapped her legs around him and dragged him closer.

He obeyed and held his two first fingers in front of her mouth. She smiled for a second, slowly licking the white cream off his fingers. She was thorough, and Garfield trembled.

"Okay Gar. One more request, and I'll let you out of this trance." Raven spoke with confidence, although she had no idea how to free him. He nodded, eagerly waiting her next request. "Off with the shirt."

He hesitated at first, but finally his mind allowed him to remove his thin white tee. He then looked at his girlfriend, eye level and awaited the next request.

Raven admired his bare chest, toughened and scarred from years of experience. Next, she scooped a dollop of whipped cream from the container and smearing it across his left collarbone. His eyes widened, but he took her suggestion when she asked him to finish the job.

The sight of the leaned green boy rubbing himself with whipped cream was a silly, but completely arousing. Raven tilted her chin down, staring at him deviously. When the upper part of his chest was white rather than green, he awaited his next task. Raven slid the straps from her lace nightie off her shoulders and the spaghetti straps rested on her upper arms. "Now me." She awaited his touch.

Garfield whined with desire, as he massaged the sweet white cream over her chest, right over where the black sleepwear covered her appropriately. When he was completed, Raven smiled.

She licked off the whipped cream, in long, dragging strokes. She could feel his chest quivering at the touch and she traced his collarbone with her mouth. His grey sweatpants rode low on his hips, and her legs tightened.

When she'd properly removed the whipped cream, she sat back, satisfied. "Dang Gar," she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "If that didn't give you a wake up, I'm not sure what will."

His eyes broke from hers and stared down. She traced his V lines until he looked up. "Rae." His voice was strong and his eyes held no indication of hypnosis.

Oh. Raven turned bright pink and she removed her hands. She'd almost finished with her little kitchen fantasy, but it looked like that was over.

"Don't be embarrassed." Beast Boy began swirling his tongue over her neck, where he'd sloppily placed the whipped cream. Raven titled her head up and her fingers gripped his neck, pulling him closer. "Hypnosis, it's kind of like, _my_ _thing_." His whisper ticked her collarbone as him mouth traveled over her left shoulder. Without mercy, he bit. Raven groaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling shakily. She smelled like sweet cream and strawberries, slight sweat, and her own jasmine. Garfield wished he could bottle that scent and save it for later. Instead, he pulled the end of Raven's shiny purple locks and she whined.

He was determined to put _her_ in a trance of his own.


	20. A Raging Raven

This was my very first prompt ever... Hope everyone likes! Let me know if you do. (:

* * *

He didn't have a clue what set her off, but he _really_ wished it hadn't.

Raven towered over her teammates. Slender black tentacles of magic whipped through the living room. Her eyes glowed like four burning coals. Smoke rose from her chakra and she was hissing with fury. Her inner demon cursed furiously in some ancient language. Not even Starfire could understand. A black whirlwind of, well, anything in sight, orbited the demoness. Whoever or whatever made her mad obviously didn't think of the quick altitude of her temper.

He looked with pity at his helpless teammate. Ignoring protests from the other, slightly less foolish Titans, he edged towards a seething Raven. He wasn't thinking about the potential consequences or injuries he might suffer, he only hoped that he could help.

The demonic emotion did not react as Beast Boy slowly but swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, and dragged her towards the ground. He doubted the real Raven could even feel his presence.

Finally the high altitude demoness touched down. Beast Boy let go of his poor girl, and she stood on her own. The stance was stubborn, a hip cocked and arms crossed.

The green changeling now stood in front of Raven's rage. He matched her stance and the four red eyes narrowed. "Why, hello _Beastie_." He _hated_ that name. The demon stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his nose. He brushed it off hastily. "What, don't like my kisses anymore? The Beastie _I_ remember sure does." Her fingers played an imaginary keyboard across his chest, like Raven would.

But the inner demon was only teasing him.

Although, he had to admit that Rage had a certain, undeniably sexy presence. The way Raven's demonic voice purred, like velvet on his ears. Or the way Rage would run her lips along his collarbone, then those stalagmites for teeth, would bite. There was just something about her dark side, that Beast Boy hated to love. Or, rather, _lust_. This would make sense, if Rage was partially an inner succubus, as well as an angry emoticlone.

He made a decision.

Beast Boy placed his hand firmly on the demon's hips. Dear goodness. Had she always been a perfect hourglass? Rage played along easily. She pressed her chest to his, and gave him dainty Eskimo kisses. He slid a hand to her lower back and pulled inward, so their hips were glued together. Moving his hand steadily over her backside, Rage murmured in delight. Or was it Raven, finally breaking to the surface? He couldn't tell, his eyes were closed and his lips hovered over hers.

Impulsively, Rage's mouth found his. She kissed him avariciously, then slid her lips over his strong jawline. The green boy quivered in a combination of pleasure and distrust. He realized her eyes were open during her little play of affection, and knew this wasn't right. Raven would never kiss him like this, not in front of the other Titans, and certainly not with four eyes open.

Each of Rage's kisses felt like a third degree burn. A _painful_ _pleasure_. He had been playing into their façade of intimacy, but it couldn't continue. Decisively placing one hand on her lower back, the other squeezed her chin like a nutcracker. But instead of leaning into those already puckered lips, he gazed at four open, devious eyes.

Seeing those malicious, blood red eyes, the green changeling swallowed hard. He decided to change the angle of his approach. Lust would not be the emotion he drew out.

"Rage, tell Raven I love her." The demon dug her razor sharp nails into his chest, and he tried not to wince.

Love? Had he no better ideas? Raven absolutely was _not_ a cliché romantic, and he felt stupid for thinking that such a trivial (in Raven's opinion) emotion would cure her of her demonic state.

"She already knows that." A pointed tongue slithered out of Raven's mouth and ran along Beast Boy's cheek. Oh, sometimes it was so _hard_ to hate Rage.

Nonetheless, Beast Boy stayed true to his plan. He squeezed her the hollows of her cheeks harder, until Rage squirmed. "Tell her." He growled, allowing his own inner beast to be a dominant influence. Rage squealed in delight at his own evil that harbored inside.

She nodded "Now there's a creature I can respect." Rage closed her eyes gently. "Goodbye, _Beastie_." He cringed at the name.

Blindly, Rage reached up and delivered a soft, painless kiss to his green cheek. "Until next time." she whispered, almost innocently. Beast Boy shuddered.

Raven limply fell to her side, where Beast Boy slowly eased her to the ground, hands kept firm around her waist. She was panting heavily, but her breathing slowed when she found his arms.

Beast Boy slowly took a hand and brushed it gingerly against her forehead. The chakra still felt hot, but all he could feel was smooth skin. Raven must have thought that he was trying to sooth her, but he was actually feeling for the second pair of eyes, which disappeared into eyebrows once again.

The green titan remained quiet. He had learned it was best for Raven to start talking first, if she even would. This time, Raven simply got up and levitated towards the sliding double doors.

Was she kidding? He had just saved her from her inner demon, and she couldn't even say thank you? Beast Boy exhaled, exasperated. He should've been more understanding. It would take Raven hours to calm her emotions.

Instead, he shook his head. No. He knew shouldn't be begging for a thank you, but he deserved it! And he was going to get it.

"Rae!" He called to her. She was at the end of the dark hallway, about to enter her room. She deafly punched in her passcode. Beast Boy ran to catch her before she melted away into that dark room of hers. "Really?" He leaned one hand against the wall and glowered over her.

She opened her mouth to protest, to make up some lame excuse to be alone. He cut her off with a glare, earning himself an eyeroll from her pretty violet eyes. "Ugh." The door slid open and she moved to lean against the doorway's inner frame. She childishly stuck out her now-rounded tongue. "You're so hard to love." She slipped him a quick kiss and melted into the dark abyss of her room.

Beast Boy raised his brows, realizing what she'd just said. Green cheeks turned browned with blush, as he thought about how much he adored his petite Raven.

Maybe later tonight, Raven would get in touch with some of her _other_ emotions.


	21. Angsty Drabble 4

Hopefully this draws feelings of angst. ^.o

* * *

"Rae, my chest hurts."

"Because there's a bullet through it."

"….Right." Beast Boy's upper body heaved, and Raven pressed her right hand over his heart. She'd superficially healed the wound, but couldn't remove the bullet without risking major blood loss. He'd already lost enough, his leafy green skin had paled. The lead of the bullet was poisoning his blood, and although he was durable, he wasn't immortal. All they could do now, was wait.

And Raven _hated_ waiting.

"Try to stay awake," Raven caressed his cheek lightly, hoping the slight tickle would keep his senses alert. He'd laid his head in her lap, facing her belly, one hand cradling his own head and his right hand clinging to her left. His mind was slowly reverting to a plaintive one. Honest, childlike words, slowly breaking her heart.

"But… but _Raven_ ," he signature whine now sounded more encouraging than annoying. Emerald eyes shut peacefully. "I'm _tired_." Tears flooded her eyes and she traced the tips of his pointed ears.

"I know, Gar. But you have to stay awake…" She trailed off, starving the cracks in her voice. "Can you do that for me?" She clutched his hand like life support, feeling his thumb for the slowing pulse.

He mumbled, clearly fading fast. "I'm watching a movie, Rae." His incessant nonsense perked her interest. "A life movie. You should…. in my mind, you can watch it there." Even at his weakest, Beast Boy had his clever moments. He knew that if his powerful empathic girlfriend would only enter his mind, she'd understand Usually, Raven refrained from empathetic abilities on her teammates, she didn't want to invade their most personal space. He sensed her hesitation. " _Please_ , Rae."

Resting a hand on his temple, she closed her eyes and reluctantly entered his mind.

 _I'm here, Garfield._

He was right about the life movie. His memory proved to be quite sharp, as she saw the vivid memories paint the screen of his mind. Through Beast Boy's eyes, she watched his world fly by.

 _An elephant ride in the vast plains of Africa… A mother's sweet kiss on his forhead…. His father injecting him with the serum, his battle wit Sakutia, turning green… His struggle with self identity… Doom Patrol, Mento calling him "son," for the first time… The Titans, a crush on the purple haired girl, his first date with Terra, heartbreak, betrayal… Falling in love with Raven, his boundless feeling of joy with her, their first kiss, every kiss since… the bullet flying towards him… laying in Raven's lap, thinking about death… present….._

She knew what "movie" this was. This was the "life-flashes-before-your-eyes-right-before-you–die-film." And it had to stop.

"Garfield, _stop_ … Stop thinking. Hit pause, _now_." Her voice choked out, strained and angry. She squeezed his hand harder, bringing it to her face in desperation. His kind, strong palms now felt chilling against her cheek, catching her tears. Mental acknowledgement was the last step before death, and he wouldn't, he _couldn't_ die on her. Not here. Not now.

"But Rae…" He breathed a final breath. "The movie….You…" Every word was a bigger struggle than the last, his thoughts a confused jumble. "…. _Love you_ , _R-Ra.—_ -"

"…."

" _No!_ " Her scream pierced the air, power radiating from her core, freezing time. Rapidly, she entered his mind once more.

 _But there was nothing to see._

* * *

*note: I hope it's obvious enough that he dies right in the middle of saying "Rae." He get's the first "R," sound out, but that's all.

xoxo!


	22. Green Tea

Moonlight circled the rim of a dainty white teacup. It was late, Robin and Starfire had moved from the couch, to her room, and Cyborg was out at the racetracks, testing his newest baby.

Beast Boy was bored out of his mind. Sitting in his bed and reading comics could only entertain him for so long. So, he'd ventured to the main room, mostly looking for Cyborg for a late night Mega Monkeys tournament. But the tower seemed abandoned. Not even Raven was out, the abandoned teacup was evidence that she'd turned in. Funny, she usually left the finished cup in the sink. Beast Boy wandered to the counter. He had always wondered what kept Raven hydrated and gave her that wonderful earthy scent.

Ears twitching, Beast Boy made sure the coast was clear before sticking his nose into the cup and inhaling deeply. A simple yet vaguely sweet scent filled his nose and immediately he felt at ease. Carefully pinching the string, he lifted the teabag and dangled it in front of his face, just enough to get a whiff before dropping the steaming bag back into the tinted water. He wondered why Raven would leave this part for last. It was certainly most potent, perhaps she was saving the best and most flavorful part for the end.

A creak in the hallways prompted a quick transformation to a small fly on the wall. After an eternal 3 seconds, Beast Boy changed back. He decided that if he was finally going to taste this drug of Raven's, it was now or never. Besides, the substance was green. Of course he would like it! Taking the tea like a shot of vodka, Beast Boy threw the liquid to the back of his throat and swallowed.

His eyes widened as he felt the teabag travel down his esophagus, and into his stomach. Great. Even better, the other aspects of the tea were setting in. He could feel the liquid burning the epidermis of his pink tongue, feeling it swell with each thump of his pulse. And he could barely think of the taste. Bitter, scalding, and throwing him into a small panic was _not_ what Beast Boy was expecting form Raven's calming tea. Another hallway creak, but Beast Boy was too concerned with running cold water over his tender tongue.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven levitated to his side. Finally, Beast Boy lifted his face from the faucet and wiped his mouth with the back of his glove. He stared at her pitifully and Raven saw the teacup on the counter.

"Idiot," Raven muttered, as the cup flew to her hand like a magnet. "How was it?" She asked pointlessly, biting back a smirk. Beast Boy just shook his head as he shoved a couple ice cubes into his wide mouth.

"Rae, how can you drink that stuff?" Beast Boy crunched the ice cubes and shuddered as they counteracted the burning sensation in his throat. "Especially the last thing, that flavor pack!" He exclaimed. "I get the whole, 'save the best for last,' thing but, Rae, that was just _putrid_."

His use of a fairly impressive word caught her off guard. The only time Beast Boy let his intelligence show was when he felt strongly for something, so he must really have had a distaste for this tea.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it," Raven set the cup down and snuggled into his side, tracing circles over his flat stomach. "Can I make it up to you, Garfield?" A pale hand traveled to his jaw and titled his lips to hers.

Beast Boy inhaled the unique tea and incense scent that wafted from his favorite Titan. He decided tea was more of something for his nose to enjoy, rather than his taste buds. "Yeah, baby." He cooed, using her cliché pet name teasingly, as his fang nibbled at her lip. "I have some tofu in the fridge, you've _gotta_ try it."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. That was _not_ what she meant.


	23. 4th of July

Wisps of lavender billowed in the cool night breeze. Sitting atop the T-Tower, legs crossed and dangling over the edge, Raven watched her friends shoot off fireworks. Robin would through the explosives into the air, while Starfire would blast them with small starbolts, making an even bigger, more beautiful light display. Cyborg grilling, and Beast Boy making root beer floats. In all honestly, Raven enjoyed the Fourth of July, complete with the festivities. She loved the feeling of her friends being brought together, complete contentment, even if she could only feel so much. As much as she may desire to join her friends in celebration, the intense emotion would give her a lasting migraine.

So she sat on the roof, emotions at bay, so her friends wouldn't have to restrain their happiness for her sake.

The metal creak of a the rooftop door sounded, but Raven didn't bother turning her head. Each of her teammate's possessed a unique collection of sounds and auras; and this was surely Beast Boy. Being empathetic wasn't necessary to detect his exuberant, kind spirit.

The changeling approached her, though she hadn't acknowledged his presence. When he took a seat to her right, he politely kissed her cheek, and placed a root beer float in her hands. Then she spoke.

"Why aren't you down there with everyone?" Amethyst eyes stared forward, illuminated by the red firework that Starfire had just lit.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Well, Rae, not _everyone's_ down there." He frowned, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. " _You're_ not down there."

His voice held an underlying edge of affection, and Raven put up a mental shield. Feelings were dangerous, and it wasn't right to intrude on those of her teammates. Continuing to watch the sky, painted by wondrous light, she remained silent. Only sipping her float, and enjoying his presence, Raven felt at ease. But she knew her tame peace couldn't be shared by the changeling; he was always bursting with something to say.

"Garfield," she spoke suddenly, still not looking at him. "Why are you up here?"

"To find out why you're not down there."

His plaintive, honest answer threw her. "I.. You know I can't handle all that unbridled joy.. And I don't want to limit anyone's feelings. Of course, I would love to celebrate…" She trailed off, placing her drink to the left, and leaning back on her right arm. "But I don't want to feel too much from others."

"And what do you feel from _me_?"

Beast Boy's pinky curled around her right one, and he turned to observe her. She didn't react outwardly to the minor, gentle touch, but internally was another story. It was as if a firework had gone off in her mind, showering warm, beautiful sparks onto her distant emotions. Meeting emerald eyes, Raven saw confirmation to read his emotions.

Hesitantly dissolving the mental wall was breaking dam. Like a river, she could feel her teammate's emotion flooding her mind. Happiness, passion, love, and complete contentment. All which were radiating from the core of his thoughts. Which, was her.

Keeping his pinky locked tight around hers, Beast Boy placed a careful hand along her cheek. Nervous, violet eyes averted from his, instead focusing downwards and back towards their gradually intertwining fingers.

"You'd really rather be up here with me, than down there with everyone?"

" _They_ might be everyone, but Raven?" He titled her chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're my _everything_."


	24. Notebook Semi-cross

#I don't know where this came from #darn these rainy days #these aren't even hashtags #disclaimer and stuff #notebookish scene #disclaimer on that ish too #this wasn't proofread my sorries

ALSO, I realized that for Chapter 6 (Just that I love you) is a duplicate of one of the angst prompts. So, I've updated it and hope you will all go back and read it! It was supposed to be a fluffy ficlet, but instead I posted an angst.. It should be replaced later today. (:

As always, please read and review! Thanks everyone!

* * *

" _What do you_ _want_?" Garfield Logan shouted, for the seemingly millionth time. He didn't really like yelling, it kind of killed his laidback spirit, but his girlfriend-or- _whatever-she-was,_ was being especially difficult today.

" _Do you think I'd be here if I knew?"_ Raven - just Raven, snapped back at the green changeling. He could be so damn frustrating, and today was one of those days. She was debating whether to take their relationship to an official label, but she seemed to be the only one who cared. An exclusive relationship was a new thing for the free spirited Raven, and she didn't want to be "tied down," with the girlfriend label until she was sure. Not that this argument was helping her make a positive decision.

"I'm trying to help you out here," He threw his hands up dramatically. "At least _try_ to think."

"That's what I've been doing, idiot."

"Okay," he sat on the edge of his bed, running hands through his hair, trying not to rip it out. "Just, _think_ , Rae." Emerald eyes stared at the floor, as he tried to hold his tongue with her. As bad of temper he had, hers was ten times worse. It just took a little longer for her emotions to breakthrough. "What do you want? Because really, as long as we're-"

"Don't call me that." She interrupted him. Again.

"What?"

"Don't _call_ me that, Garfield Mark Logan." She hissed his name like a curse.

"Seriously, Raven? We're trying to decide about us, something _relevant_ here, and you're worried about that damn nickname?" His hand dragged over his face with frustration. "Besides, you know you like it." He attempted to lighten the mood. Mistake.

"I don't like it, you know that. Don't call me that."

"Could you _be_ any more annoying?"

" _Try me_."

He slammed his hands onto his knees with a harsh clap. _Ouch,_ _bad idea._ At least the stinging sensation was distracting him from this awful conversation… For a moment.

"Alright, Raven. You're just going to tell me what you want. It'll be simple. Not that hard. You're just… thinking out loud. Got it?"

"What if I make the wrong decision." Came her subzero reply, although Garfield could detect a warm hint of emotion.

"Nothing you say's gonna be final until we decide, together."

"I mean, this is our _relationship_! What if it doesn't work out."

"Rae," Cold look. "Raven," he rolled his eyes. "It's just.. making it official. I mean, we've been doin' each other for the past month and you're afraid to put a label on it?"

"Don't be _crass_."

Pause.

"You're so damn irritating."

Garfield snickered. "You're no walk in the park."

"I hate you."

He shrugged. "Hate you too babe."

"Shut u-"

He cut her off with kiss, and when he pulled away, she found herself wanting more.

She swallowed nervously, leaning closer to kiss him again. Wait. He couldn't get let off the hook so easily. "No, Gar." She pressed a palm to his chest and he groaned again. "We can't just keep fighting, and then making up like this, and fighting some more." She shook her head, trying to suppress her sudden need for his touch. "We're going to work this out. Today. Now."

"Fine." His tired body flopped back onto his soft bed. But Garfield Logan wasn't a creature of contempt. He soon was trailing his fingers over his girlfriend's back, in soft, longing circles.

"You're distracting me."

Another groan. "Oh, come on Rae! For the love of anything holy, please just chillax." He propped himself up on his forearms, hair messy from frustration.

"Chillax? How do you expect me to 'chillax' when I'm trying to think about us! I thought we were important to you, Gar. And if you really cared about our situa-"

Another kiss. Damn him.

"Just kiss me, Rae."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll still be fighting."

Well, he had a point….

"Okay Gar, after this, I swear-"

He grinned, stretching his neck to nuzzle her shoulder. "You got it, girlfriend."

Raven blushed. Maybe the decision was already made.


	25. Angsty Drabble 5

I miiiiight polish & republish this. Maybe.

(as always reads & positive reviews are much appreciated!)

* * *

"There's no way out, Rae."

The same, frenzied sentence infiltrated her mind for the sixth time. The sorceress bit her tongue in an attempt to hold back a sarcastic remark. _Of course he's panicking, he's scared,_ Raven thought miserably. The putrid dark smoke that had been filtering into their area of confinement had clouded her respiratory system, thus fogging her mind. Despite their best efforts to block the smoky opening with her cloak, poisonous gas still seeped through. Visibility, breathing, and thinking were all nearing impossible, as time and air raced to the finish line.

"Calm down, you'll run out of oxygen," she advised, a sharp tone to her voice. Untwisting one of the gem encrusted compartments that hung around her waist, she handed him a paper-thin surgeon's mask. "Here; It'll filter the air, and help you breathe." He refused it, pushing her hand towards her mouth. Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't take as much oxygen as you… Half demon perks." She offered a dry tease and the mask, finding herself smiling at him through the smoke.

Reluctantly, he pulled the elastic around his head, covering his mouth and nose. Already she could hear his breathing stabilize.

"R-raven", he took a breath, squinting his eyes so he could see her in the dim light. "There's something I need to tell you, if we don't make it through this…"

"Garfield, you know I despise the sentiment." She cut him off quickly. These were dying words, and no one was going down on her watch.

She could feel his gaze. Curious and kind, even in the midst of disaster. Those full emerald eyes were observing her, as she'd found for the past few years. Beast Boy scooted closer, and Raven knew he'd continue to stare until she listened. She let out a signature sigh.

"Fine."

"Okay, come closer."

She inched.

"Closer."

"We're already close enou-"

" _C'mon_ Rae."

Rolling her eyes, she closed the space between them. Shoulder to shoulder the sat, huddled against the contaminated air. Pleased with their proximity, Garfield removed his thin surgeon's mask.

"Raven, I love you." He whisper-blurted, noting her averted eyes. He was cut off by a coughing fit, black air infiltrating his respiratory system. Subconsciously, Raven moved one hand to his chest, trying to calm his lungs, and the other over his mouth, fingers acting as a filter. "I… Every time I see you, I fall in love with you again." She could feel his raspy words against her palm. "I should've told you sooner but… I thought I had time."

Amethyst eyes flittered downcast. "Why, Garfield? Why _me_?"

He chuckled. "Do I have enough air for that?" Raven gazed at his chest, focusing on his heartbeat gently pulsing through her fingers. She moved to retract her hands, but he caught her.

"You know when you really cherish something? And.. and you just want to _protect_ it," His hands cradled hers. "And, it's just so magnificent, and-and you're so _breathtaking,_ Raven." Beast Boy kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Garfield…. I-"

"I love you so much it _consumes_ me, Rae. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Shy violet eyes met his, her irises clouded with emotion. Raven felt her hands trembling in his, as her mind tried to formulate an intelligent response. But all she could do was think about how the changeling was consuming _her_ , as she'd overwhelmed his mind for years. How much she wanted him to kiss her. Here, in her last moments. In _their_ last moments.

Timid passion crept up on the sorceress, as she subconsciously leaned forward. It seemed like the space between them was infinite, as her forehead tenderly met his.

Breaking the trance, Garfield pressed his lips to hers. Eyes closed, he placed his hands over her sharp cheekbones, tilting her head in gently. Brows furrowed as he focused on her lips, leaning into her heavenly touch, mind void of everything but his titanic passion for Raven. His energy seemed to spread, as it reached Raven's hands and drove them up his neck. Her newfound desire for Beast Boy took hold of the empath's petite body, as her slender fingers snaked into the roots of his ashy green hair, pulling him closer still.

Kissing her felt like an old habit, as the adrenaline in his heart charged their embrace. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Garfield grinned, forehead pressed to hers. He removed his oxygen mask, which still dangled around his neck. After sneaking another kiss from the girl who loved him, he placed it gently over her mouth. Satisfied, he settled back next to her, pressing the side of his head to her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Promised myself I'd kiss you before I died."


	26. The Wrong Door AU

I've never written AUs before... but these next few will probably be AU prompts! Note, in this one, at least, I kept the Titans with their standard appearances.

* * *

 _Tap tap tap._

Cursing under his breath, Garfield kicking an obstructing, unlabeled box from the doorway, only to cringe at the sound of breaking glass. _Tableware._ The soft rapping continued. A little louder, a lot more annoying.

 _Tap tap tap._

 _"_ Coming!" Garfield snapped. Hot, sweaty, and irritated were almost never a good combination, even for the lighthearted changeling.

Opposite of the door, a petite girl stood, just as irritated. She readied herself to knock again, only to instead flinch at the sound of breaking glass. That was not a pleasant sound effect, nor the voice she'd expected to hear.

After a third tapping, a two second wait, and a classic eyeroll, the girl backed away from New Apartment No. 52.

She was halfway down the hall when she heard the door open. "Wait!" Clutching her package to her chest, the sorceress turned and tentatively reproached.

 _Oh, he's cute_. Focusing on the green man's face, she noticed he was undeniably handsome, with a tiny lower canine that protruded just over his upper lip. Attractive, even with his forehead was beaded with sweat, hair messy, and _adorably_ pointed ears. Raven quickly shooed the thoughts from her mind.

"Um, hello?" The young man leaned in his doorway, eyebrows raised and a friendly smile playing his lips. "What's _your_ name?"

Raven grasped her package tighter, pushing a strand of messy violet hair from her cheek. "I'm, um-wait, I have the wrong apartment…" Her voice trailed off nervously. It wasn't as if the sorceress had a particular fear of people. Just a certain dislike for new neighbors, especially those who made her sweat with casual smiles. Not knowing exactly how to escape, she continued. "I'm looking for Victor Stone," Slender fingers rolled over the soft cardboard in her hands. "You wouldn't happen to know where he lives?"

"Vic?" Garfield pushed a hand through his hair, wishing he'd at least brushed it. "He's my roommate! I'm Gar, by the way." He playfully opened the door in a grand matter, only for his cheeks to flush when he realized how messy it was. "Uh.. We just moved in yesterday."

"I see." Raven nodded, slowly regaining confidence. She couldn't help but notice the bashful downturn of his ears as his emerald eyes examined her for the second time. "Well, looks like you have some work to do." She surveyed the room thoroughly, before her jewel toned eyes reconnected with his. "I suppose I'll come back later…" She offered a small smile.

Garfield shook his head. He didn't want this exotic mystery girl to leave quite yet. Who knew when he'd see her again? "Well, actually… Vic said he'll be back in a bit, if you wanna wait around?–Unless you have something else to do!" Garfield dug his canine deeper into his lip. Pretty girls had a habit of making him nervous.

"Oh, well, if you don't mind.." Raven faced him, hoping the excitement buzzing in her brain wasn't evident on her face.

Garfield did _anything_ but mind. He relaxed, holding his door open for the tiny girl to enter. He couldn't help but watch her walk past. "Oh, I never caught your name?"

"It's Raven."

"Nice to meet ya, Rae."

" _Raven_."

Garfield just grinned.


	27. The Fake Date AU

"Let go of my hand, _please."_

"Sorry, Rae." Garfield loosened his fingers from hers, sheepishly taking a sip of root beer. "But c'mon. We've gone out before, I think a little hand action only natural." Their friend Kori set them up, much to Raven's distaste. Comparatively, Garfield had been thrilled at the opportunity to go out with his distant crush, only to add stubbornness to his list of adorable Raven traits. As gorgeous and intelligent as she was, PDA was a touchy subject.

Or in their case, a subject that was absolutely untouched.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. Friday evening, dressed to the nines, an elegant restaurant, on a date. Ideal, if it weren't for her company. _True, Garfield has proven himself a respectful, kind man on several occasions… Sometimes he's funny, and certainly handsome. He's pleasant to talk to, when he's not discussing videogames or girls or that damn moped…_ Sensing Garfield raising his brows at the barely dressed entertainment, Raven shoved her thoughts aside with haste. _I don't have any affection for Garfield… . No matter how much I want–wait, what am I thinking?_

This would be the last time she was indebted to Kori And'r.

"Lighten up and you might actually like me," Garfield loosened his silverware from the soft grip of burgundy cloth.

"Right," She deadpanned, glancing outside. Amidst the darkness, a candle lit dinner was portrayed spectacularly. If Garfield were actually interested in her, this could've been romantic. But she was only a pawn in his little game of " _try to make an ex-girlfriend jealous."_

"Look, there's your girl." Garfield's head swiveled at an inhuman speed. "Subtle." Raven scoffed, sarcasm detectable even through her ever present monotone.

"Shhhh, quick, Rae. Act like you like me." Casually extending an arm over her bare back, his hand rested innocently on her left shoulder. Raven practically laughed aloud. Garfield did have his moments; she enjoyed his simple honestly. Truly a good person, although immature and a bit whiny. But as far as boyfriend material, Raven thought him a perfect fit. _Just not for me…_ Sensible thoughts always overrode her underlying affection.

Her eyes stayed forward as she spoke. "Garfield, I think-"

She was so focused on eying his ex girlfriend, she failed notice him leaning in for a cheek kiss. Turning her head, Raven remembered she'd never had a talent for good timing.

Her words were cut off with his lips, mind temporarily blank. He drew back quickly, a bashful expression matching hers. Immediately, unintelligent rambling began.

"Raven, I swear… I just-I mean, I'm so sorry.."

"Garfield-"

"It was an accident!" He insisted, facing forward, eyes burning into the candle faster than the wick.

Raven rubbed her lips together, tasting the last hint of spice and root beer from his lips.

"Don't kiss me to make someone jealous, Gar. I don't like being involved in your little game as is."

"That's not why I kissed you." He countered impulsively, unable to stop the honest argument from escaping. As the words slipped out, he realized what had happened. _There's no way she'd go for me… Oh well, too late to take it back._ Somewhere between her sarcastic comments and stubborn front, his faux love interest had become genuine. "Raven, I think I've been over my ex for a while now…" Doe eyed and blushing, Garfield reached for her hand.

"Do… do you like me, Gar?"

"Define _like_."

"Oh Azar, you _do_."

The boy stayed quiet, nervously crossing his legs as he watched for her candlelit expression Hesitantly, her eyes shifted to his.

Meeting eyes were the equivalent of charged electricity. Excited, unexplored emotions flowed between them; this wasn't a game anymore. The connection was secure, the outside world almost nonexistent under the realm of Garfield's kind, curious nature. Round emeralds projected a gentle fascination, holding her violet gaze with ease. Raven accepting his newfound emotion with a slow blink, practically empathizing his desire for her, radiating directly from his mind.

"So what are you waiting for?" Raven reached for his chin, breaking their arbitrary staring contest as she focused on his generous smile.

"Kiss me again."


	28. Roommates AU

"It was bound to happen sometime."

Garfield pressed a hand over his forehead, resisting the temptation to ogle his roommate. This morning he'd been in a bit of a tired fog, _okay, a hangover_ , and hadn't regained full mental function. He'd innocently wandered into the bathroom, unaware of the soft shower rain and saccharine fog seeping from the door. Opening the door, he'd slammed it just as quickly, but not before he got a thorough image of her body plastered in his mind. The sight of his sultry roommate, hair tied into a towel, body fully exposed, innocent doe eyes, only added to the nauseous knots in his empty stomach. Of course, it didn't help that he'd developed a slight crush on her in the past two months.

"Yeah, but Raven," he swallowed, peering at her on the couch next to him, "I can't just _unsee_ that." _Wouldn't if I could_. He bit his lip, _hard_. Raven crossed her arms, almost positive he was mentally undressing her as they spoke. He chuckled, eyes shifting back to the blank television screen. "Hey, not my fault you have some gorgeous _ass_ …sets" He grinned, feeling her sharp nails pinch his shoulder. "Ow! Rae, I just said _ass_ ets."

Another pinch, this time more gentle, as it came with her suppressed snicker. "Gar, I think the only way we're going to settle this, is if I see your assets too." Face ghastly, Garfield felt another knot form, this time in his throat.

"I always knew you thought I was hot, but I never pegged you as the direct type." Trying to joke his way out of it would never work. Raven was far too intuitive. He dared meet her eyes, but the amethyst eyed Raven simply met his evenly. "Look," running a hand through his tousled hair, he offered a bargain he knew Raven would never agree to. "Only way you're seeing me naked is if we do the deed, Rae Rae."

Barely maintaining her poker face, Raven casually uncrossed her arms, reaching up towards the ceiling. Feeling her tiny black tank ride up, she faked a yawn. "Yeah, sure Gar." Emerald irises expanded to the size of full moons. "It's about time we break this sexual tension, anyway."

 _What? Is she… serious? Okay not part of the plan…_ Garfield's throbbing head pounded harder, eyeing his roommate's exposed midriff.

"Are you serious?" His eyes trailed from her bellybutton to her eyes, pausing briefly to trace her sharp collarbones. Raven lifted a single brow, pursing her lips in confirmation. _She's just bluffing…_ But the challenging gleam in her suddenly dark eyes left no room for jest.

"Well, uh… At least let me buy you dinner first." He offered, only half joking.

Raven refolded her arms, a tiny smile playing her lips. "Deal."


	29. AU 37

A cold, silver needle poked at the main artery of her left arm. Wincing slightly, Raven pressed the syringe, forcing the heinous injection into her bloodstream.

"Raven, stop!" A familiar voice broke through her steely mental wall. She froze, dropping the syringe and covering the small puncture in her arm. Her friend Garfield had appeared in her doorway, careful to stay outside her room. He'd learned through experience that her room was her sacred place.

"Why should I?" She mumbled, shoving the mess into her desk drawer.

"You're hurting yourself," her friend responded quietly, daring to come closer.

"Right, I'm only hurting myself…" Raven fought the cracks in her voice. "No one cares about me, Garfield." She continued. "This makes me.. It gives me peace. If only for a while." Fighting the dampness in her eyes, she wandering to her bed, collapsing on the edge.

"That's not true, Raven." He joined her, kneeling before her patiently. She seemed weaker than before, face gaunt, eyes hollow and distant. "I care a lot for you. When you hurt yourself, you hurt me too." Observing her face closely, she seemed to be blocking his sentiment, as she'd done countless times before. "Listen, it's better to be clean, trust me."

Pretty violet eyes burned as she turned on him impulsively. "And how can I _trust_ you, Garfield? You don't know what it's like…" He flinched rigidly, but allowed her to continue. "No mother, an abusive father, no family that loves you… I, I have no one." Burying her face in her hands, tears escaped through her fingers. "I can't trust anyone."

Garfield shook his head sadly. "When my parents died… I went through a rough time. I lived with Galtry, and he hurt me… Bad. And, when I finally escaped, I…." Pushing up the sleeve of his emerald sweater, he revealed a nasty scar, white against his otherwise cashew skin. "Let's just say it wasn't the end of my suffering."

Raven peered at the injury, feeling foolish. Swallowing her own pity, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Gar.. I… I was being selfish," she whispered, reaching for the damaged skin carefully.

"Rae," he scooted closer, taking her hand with both of his. Although never the closest friends, they certainly shared a bond, even if evident only in their darkest moments. "I know you think you're alone in the world," he kissed the top of her hand lightly. "But you're not." He voice grew deeper, as a sudden need to protect overwhelmed him. "You have me… You'll always have me." His thumbs traveling to her cheeks, brushing her tears away kindly. Raven's unique amethyst eyes caught his.

She felt him cradle her face like a child, and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "How did you quit?" She shivered at the thought of terrible hallucinations and pain that came with withdrawals. After all, this wouldn't be the first time she tried to stop.

"I realized there are people who love me, Rae. And I didn't want to cause them any pain. Seeing someone you love struggle.. It hurts almost worse." He explained, blushing at the distance talk of romance.

Raven nodded, blinking away a fresh wave of tears. "But Garfield, you know… Nobody _loves_ me. I'm.. Incapable of being loved. Undeserving, even.." She repeated the words that had haunted her mind, ever since her first boyfriend.

Garfield scooted even closer, looking almost angry. Fire lit in his usually amiable green eyes. He hated that jerk, recognizing Malchior's cold words beneath Raven's wispy voice." _No_." He growled, holding her face tighter. His usual gentle manor seemed to dissipate with a primal urge to protect.

"Gar you're hurting m–"

"That's nothing compared to the agony that pains me when you say that." Garfield frowned, glaring into her light eyes with the intense need to guard her from herself. "Don't ever say no one loves you, Raven. They do– _I_ do."

Her face paled, eyes round as they questioned him innocently.

" _I_ love you, Rae," he muttered, eyes softening as he focused on her face. " _I_ _love_ _you_. And if that's not enough for you.."

Soft lips caught his, as she shut him up with a kiss; brief, but sincere. "Garfield," she whispered, lips tickling his ear. "Don't you know?" Eyes narrowed in confusion, prompting her to continue. A soft smile played her lips, illuminating her features like he hadn't seen in a long time. Perhaps he'd finally gotten through to the lonely girl trapped inside her delicate body. A soft, inner peace seemed to glow from her words, as she answered her own question.

"You're _more_ enough."


	30. Depression

"C'mon Beast Boy, I know it's in here…" Raven sifted through his collection of DC Comics and National Geographics. She knew he'd taken her Book of Azar, as he'd suddenly developed an interest in her ancient origins. Sitting on his bed, he watched his teammate sort through his belongings. So far her search had stayed superficial, and he was fine with that, as long as-

"Wait!" He cried, rushing before his nightstand drawer. "You-you can't look in here."

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "If you're hiding my book in there, you're only making it more obvious."

He shook his head fiercely, blocking the drawers with his waist. "I'll find your book and give it back, alright? Just.. Can you leave now?"

Watching his face closer, Raven crossed her arms. He was _definitely_ hiding something.. And Raven was suddenly positive it wasn't her book. Beast Boy was only this insistent when it came to vegetarian barbeque, but almost never this serious. Lifting a brow, the petite sorceress made it clear she was firm in her stance.

"What's in your dresser?"

"Nothing; don't worry about it." Beast Boy responded, voice stubborn as hers. "Just get out of my room, Raven." She cocked a hip. " _Now_."

The empath sighed. As much as she'd like to say she couldn't care less what dirty little secret he was hiding…. He was her teammate, one of her closest friends. The waves of anxiety and cowardliness rolling off of him weren't meant to be ignored. But Beast Boy was headstrong as a bull, nostrils flaring as emerald eyes glared. Whatever was in that drawer, needed to come out. Raven sighed. She didn't like to play this card, but it was her last resort.

"Beast Boy, you'd better show me what's in there, or I'll tell Robin."

Fierce eyes turned worried, and he bugged at her words. "You wouldn't…" He gasped, gripping the edges of the nightstand. Raven only frowned harder, as if to say, _try me_. "Fine," Beast Boy muttered, standing aside.

Flicking a finger at the drawer, Raven pulled it open gently. Microscopic medication seemed insignificant, until Raven read the label on the tiny orange capsule. _Antidepressants?_ She shook the bottle lightly. Only three pills were left, although the medication was only prescribed a week prior.

"Gar, this medication is supposed to last you a month…"

Shrugging goofily, Beast Boy offered his weakest excuse. "I uh, I've been extra sad lately?"

"What could you possibly be sad about?" Raven retorted. "You're always cracking terrible jokes and laughing at inconvenient times; seem like a stupidly happy person to me." She set the pills on the dresser and reapproached her friend.

"You have no idea…" He muttered, glaring at the ground. Memories flooded his brain, and he tried to sort out the best way to tell her how apathetic he'd been lately. How nothing in this world mattered anymore, how everyone he'd _loved_ , he'd _lost_.

"Enlighten me then, Gar." Raven whispered, tilting his chin to meet her eyes.

"It's just been hard lately, you know? Ever since…. Well, you know. No one to love, or to love me." He shrugged. "It's alright," Eying the pills he spoke again. "I have these."

"What the hell, Garfield." Raven snapped. "No one to love you? No one to love? What about us, your team? The team whose sworn to save your ass, no matter what." Words bubbled inside her, unable to be deflated. A spiteful tone escaped like an erupting volcano. "You have no right to be depressed."

Beast Boy glared at the girl. "You have no idea, Rae!" Kicking his bedpost, wooden leg snapped. "You don't know me at all," he muttered, collapsing on his now lopsided bed. "And I don't what you to." _Ouch_. Raven winced at his words. He was trying to block her out. Of all people, _she_ would know how that worked. Burying his face in a pillow, he spoke again. "Just.. Get out of my room."

"I won't-"

"Raeeeeee," his shout was muffled by the soft cotton. Lifting his head, he tossed the green fluff at his friend. "Out, now."

"No, Gar." Raven moved closer to the bed, daring to sit on the edge as he buried his sons in the mattress. "I know that I don't understand what you're going through. But.. I can. If you'll let me?" The empath tentatively reached out for his shoulder, stroking his back soothingly. "Let me inside your mind, Gar." She whispered. "I can help you."

"I just wanted an escape…" He blinked into his pillow, tears wetting it mercilessly. Memories pounded at his mind; _his transformation, the boating accident, abuse, the feeling of alone, the feeling that nothing in his life would ever be the same…_

His wave of intense emotion flooded her mind. Raven felt her eyelids squeeze shut, a pounding headache edging at her peaceful mind. Pressing a hand to her temple, Raven tried alleviating the pain of his worst memories. But with no avail; as his mind was stubborn, continuing to consume hers with dark thoughts. Violet irises snapped open. _So that's what was happening_. All of his problems, all his woes, frustrations of his childhood… They'd resurfaced and swallowed his sanity. So much so, that now, _he_ _just didn't care_.

This kind of sadness wrenched at her heart. Naturally, she'd had her share of gloom and depression, her father _was_ the destroyer of the universe, after all… But this melancholy feeling left her hollow. Raven, she was used to this feeling. The sanity of being alone. But he was just opposite. He _thrived_ on others and the feeling of acceptance, of people needing him. Beast Boy truly believed he had no one… And he almost didn't care. _Almost_.

"Garfield," casting her teammate a sidelong glance, after making an rash decision. He could sense she wasn't fully open with him, only adding to his confused misery. "Garfield, you know I'm an empath…"

A muffled grunt spoke into the pillow. "Yeah Rae. Not in the mood for one of your… Pep talks."

 _Pep talk?_ Pep was the last word that would ever describe her. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time since she'd entered his room.

"No, Gar." Prodding his shoulder, the green boy rolled lazily onto his side. Eyes glassy and red, his teammate looked like a fuzzy version of herself. Resting a hand tentatively on his hip, Raven stayed along the mattress edge. "I'm an empath. But _you're_ empathetic." She smiled softly, not able to push the adorable look of his confusion from her mind. "So, tell me how I feel about you."

Fingers trailed from his hip, along his torso, his jawline, until they rested on his temple. Raven did her best to express her thoughts, making it obvious as possible that she cared deeply for her friend.

"I… I feel… You _care_ about me, Rae?" She nodded calmly, eyes resting on his damp ones. "Here I thought you couldn't care less…" He mumbled, fighting a smile from his lips. Raven ran her hand back down his waist, lingering longingly over his neck.

"Well… I thought you should know. And now that you do, do us both a favor and don't bring it up." She half teased, monotone returning to her voice.

Beast Boy winked.

"You know what _else_ I feel?" Garfield placed a large hand over hers, bringing her fingers back to his chest, right over his heart. "I think you have a crush on me." Violet eyes averted, a sudden stutter forming in her throat. Beast Boy grinned widely, canine sparkling with excitement. _"Dontcha, Rae?"_

Raven just blushed.


	31. Fluster

"Beast Boy-Could you help me tie my suit?"

Back to the red faced changeling, Raven's slender fingers fidgeted with the thin strings of her swimming suit. It was a simple black one piece, not much different than her standard Titan uniform, save the plunging back. However, the spaghetti-thin straps proved problematic for the sorceress. Back muscles twitching in irritation, she gave up. Twisting the long tendrils around her index finger at the base of her neck, she waited for her teammate to assist.

"Garfield?"

"I-I don't know how." He wiggled his fingers and grinned timidly.

Truthfully, changeling didn't feel he could do _anything_ at the moment. Too paralyzed, as he gawked at the sexy divot of Raven's spinal cord, the way she arched her back in exaggerated frustration. Knowing she'd be angry if he didn't help, and _angrier_ if she knew why, Beast Boy swallowed his desire. Taking a shaky step forward, Garfield took the strings.

Fingers trembling, he tried to remember how to tie a knot. _Left over right… under… tighten…_ His fingers slipped, and the messy knot fell loose. Palms wetting in hurried fluster, he tried to control his speeding heart. Brows furrowing, he stepped closer to fix his mistake.

Upon closer proximity, he noticed his hips were almost touching her backside, and dug his canine further into his flesh. Leaning closer to her neck, he bit at the string, desperately trying to hold it in place. Faint jasmine and ancient oil infiltrated his senses, and the changeling pressed closer, lips grazing the space between her hair. Raven moaned quietly at the tickle, and it took ever fiber in his being to stand down. _Not now, Garfield._ Taking the string again, he tied a hasty knot and backed away, like she was fire and he was made of ice.

"Th-there ya go, Rae!" He grinned sheepishly, turning away from her slightly.

"Are you…" She waved off the feeling of nervousness coming from the changeling. Raven turned to face him, running her hand over her opposite shoulder, and to the sloppy knot. "Beast Boy, I wanted a bow." Frowning at his skittishness, she felt the thin strings, pulled taught in haste. "How am I supposed to get this knot out?"

"Oh, you can leave _that_ to _me_." Beast Boy bit back a smirk, watching Raven's unimpressed expression from the corner of his eye.

"Are you _hitting_ on me, Gar?" She arched a brow.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he realized what he'd allow slip out. Common sense must've failed him, as straightforward thinking was tripping over every hurdle it encountered.

"Uh…heh, _no,_ " He eyed an escape route. "I rust j-just- _just_ remembered, I left my-uh, I need to go meditate!" He rushed to the doorway, growling upon hearing her skeptical response. He needed to get out of there, _now_. Deciding not to wait, he continued his exit at a slower pace.

" _Meditate?"_

"Uh… yeah." He called over his shoulder, then slammed the bathroom door shut. " _Something_ like that."


	32. Raven Logan, eh?

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated for a while, I'm so sorry about that! :( But I should be adding drabbles to this compilation of fluffies asap. Thanks for all the reads and reviews so far! You guys rock. (:

* * *

Emerald eyes scanned his teammate's face. Once, twice, three times, before he made the final verdict.

She'd been staring at her book, her eyes hadn't been moving. Every so often, pale fingers would touch her temples. Her deeply knowledgeable eyes were a light, clouded, shade of lavender, rather than their usual intense violet.

It was hard to tell, considering Raven's delicate face stayed void of emotion almost all the time. But by living with her all these years, he'd learned to read her better than most of their teammates, save Robin. Perhaps it was also because of the feelings he'd developed for her, right after he'd seen how close she'd gotten to Robin while Trigon had been trying to take over the world. _Or maybe he'd had those feelings all along._

"Headache?" He ventured.

"Migraine," she responded curtly, shutting her book. "My emotions have been overpowering lately; I guess they decided to rebel against the system today." Lately, Raven had been more open with her teammates, particularly Beast Boy. She didn't like to admit it, but the certain trust between them made her feel content, almost _happy_.

"Y'know Rae, you could just let out some emotion." The green Titan reached towards the coffee table, picking up his pile of mail.

The sorceress rolled her eyes. Sarcasm outlined her gravelly voice. "My emotions have _never_ been a solution."

"Rae, think about it." He set the mail to the right of him. "Everyone's out except us, so you can't hurt anyone with your emotions. And I think I can handle myself against your darkest form. Remember when Cy and I fought your inner Trigon?" He grinned when she saw her soften in thought. "It's not healthy to keep all that bottled up."

Beast Boy did have a point. She set her book to her left. "Be prepared." She warned. Unleashing her most irate emotion might not be the best idea, but she was willing to try almost anything to rid this pounding migraine.

Taking a long, slow blink, Raven's eyes reopened, with a curious sparkle. Beast Boy watched her tentatively. "How do you feel?"

"Happy!" Her reply was quick and upbeat. "How do you feel, BB?"

He shrugged. "I'm happy you're happy, Rae."

"Awh, Garfield!" She cried. "I love it when you call me that."

He scrunched his nose, both at her reaction and the sound of his first name. "Really?" She always chastised him for that little endearment.

"Of course. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She tapped his nose, playfully. "Stop being _adorable_ , Gar."

Although flattered that Raven felt close to him, and ecstatic at her flirty behavior. But he wanted to be sure her over the top emotion wouldn't reveal too many of Raven's personal thoughts.

Deciding not reveal his curiosity, Beast Boy picked up his mail again. Nothing unusual, just some thank you notes the Titans variously received. Raven snatched one from his hand, fingers brushing his. Beast Boy froze, savoring her touch for as long as possible. A deep burn scorched his cheeks as the happy Raven read the envelope.

"To Garfield Mark Logan," her fingers ran over the letters like reading Braille. Setting down the letter, big amethyst eyes focused on the changeling. "You have a lovely name, Gar." He blushed in casual thanks. "Really, I wish… I wish I had a last name."

"Why?" Garfield laughed, casually brushing back a hair that was obstructing her right eye.

"Well, I've always been just _Raven_." She whined like it was a tragedy. "Wish I had a last name or something."

"Like what?"

"Like _yours_ ," Happy Raven seemed a bit nervous, as she placed a hand on his thigh in innocent affection.

 _Was this Raven admitting she liked him?_ The lingering hand on his semi-tensed thigh seemed an affirmation. Beast Boy dug his lower canine into his lip, trying to starve his overpowering admiration for his teammate. He eyed her hand, before his vision traveled back to her honest eyes, which now held no indication of a wildly open emotion.

"Oh, you've gotten control on Happy… That's uh, that's good." Each word sounded nervous and giggly, and he tried to forget what she'd said.

"I meant that," She commented, reaching for her book again. Now that her mind had leaked the intense emotion, she could return to normal activities. Finding the dog-eared page, Raven searched for the paragraph she'd left off on. She could feel Beast Boy's curious stare, and close physical proximity, but decided to focus on her unread paragraph.

Beast Boy couldn't take it. Raven couldn't just continue to act as if nothing had happened. He knew she liked him, and he _definitely_ wanted her. There was nothing to stop him now.

Without warning, his lips were on hers. Gentle, a bit nervous, but completely sure in what they were doing. Raven's eyes widened, book falling to the side as she realized what he was doing. _Kissing her_. The changeling's eyes were closed, and while he still sat to her right, he'd leaned over her lap and placed a hand carefully on her shoulder. Raven's eyelids lowered, and syrupy romance pouring into her body. Taking her right hand, she moved Garfield's touch from her shoulder to her cheek. A nervous excitement raced through her senses, as Beast Boy's lips tugged gently, canine grazing her bottom lip.

Raven decided it felt kind of good.. _No_ , _great_.

Never pulling back, Beast Boy's warm words reached her mind. "Raven Logan, eh?"

Raven's hand lingered on his neck, pulled him closer so they could breathe each other's air. "Yeah," she muttered, eying his mouth.

"I like it," he whispered, before she pulled him in once more.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! Drop a review if you liked. (: Thanks friends!


	33. Soulmates

"I wish I were more like you." Garfield Logan sighed, giving up on his "quiet time." Lately, he'd been hanging out with Raven more, trying to alter his personality to please her. He wanted so desperately for her to accept him, and an extroverted, joking personality wouldn't cut it.

Raven frowned, opening an eye to peer at Garfield. "What?" She spotted him crawling towards her like a child, only to rest his head in her lap. "Why would you want that?"

Situating himself to rest on her thigh, Garfield thought. "Well, Rae, you're disciplined." He looked up wistfully. "You're calm and satisfied with who you are… I wish I were like that." Raven blushed, peering at the upside down, handsome green face. Emerald irises filled with longing and kindness, Raven felt their connection intensify.

Leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose, Raven felt bliss bubble inside her. Affection had never come easy to the sorceress, but with Garfield, it felt only natural. If they weren't touching, she would reach for his mind. She always felt an urge to be connected to Garfield, and if they weren't, well, Raven didn't even like to _think_ about that…

She felt if she lost him, a literal piece of her heart would be ripped out, she could simply not _live_ without Garfield Logan. Differences aside, they needed each other. He'd always be opposite of her. Outgoing, friendly, a touch insecure. Trying to compliment her ways, Raven would always stop him. Flattering as it was, she accepting him for who he was, not who he tried to be.

"I'm a boring, bookish, simple person, Garfield. That's not you." Raven shook her head, hands resting in his grassy hair. Slowly drawing patterns over his skull, she could feel Garfield practically purring at her touch.

Nuzzling to her stomach, Garfield smiled. "I don't think you're boring, Rae. I like you." He reached up to touch her, and she leaned into his palm. "Don't ever change."

A closed mouth chuckle, Raven spoke. "Perhaps you should take your own advice." Garfield blushed, an adorable redness swirling over his cheeks. "Besides," she had taken to the apples of his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his bashfulness. "We're soulmates, Gar."

"That's not true. We have nothing in common." Garfield grinned at the memories of countless pranks he'd pulled on Raven, and the numerous punishments of her dark magic. "We could barely stand each other when we met!"

"Soulmates are people with a deep connection." Raven explained slowly. "Someone who understands you, who makes the world seem like a better place." Raven untangled her fingers from his hair, as he sat to face her. It reminded her of a puppy the way he rested, heels flat on the floor and palms resting between his thighs. "Someone who makes you doubt you'd ever loved anyone prior to them."

Garfield thought for a moment before speaking. He'd been under the impression that soulmates were practically twin personalities, interests, etc. Deciding Raven's definition was far better, he began.

"I've never loved anyone like I've loved you, Raven." He took to his knees, holding her petite hands in his.

"See?" Raven's cheeks reddened as he brushed his lips over them. " _Soulmates_."


	34. Meeting in the ER

_Thanks to all who notified me of the glitch during the previous upload of this chapter. (:_

* * *

"Yeah and then the cat–woah, whose _that_?"

Garfield Logan's curious emerald eyes followed a long haired woman in a pristine white lab coat. Black hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, compassionate yet analytical eyes grazed from patient to patient. The long white coat indicated her role as a doctor, and the clipboard in her hand clued at her importance. _Geez, wonder what I have to do to get a checkup from her…_

"Mr. Logan," His excruciatingly less interesting medic cleared his throat. "You were saying?"

"The cat jumped out of my arms and I lost my balance and fell out of the tree." He sped through the briefing of how he'd broken his arm a few hours ago. "Is, is she a doctor?"

His medic scribbled something on his checklist, not bothering to look up as he spoke. "Doctor, yes. She's recently began practicing here. Quite professional, I may warn you."

Upon hearing her name, the graceful doctor approached his bedside.

"Dr. Grayson." Her eyes traced over the patient and his green cast briefly, before frowning at her coworker.

"Ah, Raven. This is Garfield. He just wanted to say hello." The male doctor smiled kindly at the patient, before exiting the room.

"A broken arm; you should be healed in 10 weeks." She commented. Garfield noted a certain monotone in her smoky voice. "Dick is a perfectionist; you're under excellent care." Offering a thin smile, she turned to leave.

"Raven," Garfield spoke suddenly, realizing he might never see this gorgeous young woman again. "I, uh, do you happen to schedule personal appointments? Say, Saturday evening at 7?" _Smooth_. Even he had to admit this wasn't the best way to ask an intelligent lady, or any lady, out on a date. _Probably sound like a nervous kid_ , he thought.

Raven met his eyes cautiously. "I, that's very sweet of you, Mr. Logan. But I believe that to be.. unprofessional." Her facial gave no inclination that she was at all interested in an evening out with this patient, however the rosy blush tainting her cheeks told otherwise. "Besides, I'm very committed to this new job, and am working overtime on weekends."

"Guess I'll have to break my other arm, then." Garfield grinned, hoping the light joke would ease some of the tension he'd created.

"That doesn't seem like the best idea, Mr. Logan."

He shrugged. "I think it'd be worth it."

Catching a tiny eyeroll from the serious doctor, he grinned. She was feisty, under that cold exterior, at least. Her intelligence was more obvious than her beauty, and he had a feeling her personality was unique as well.

"7 o'clock on Saturday."


	35. Prom

"Awh, c'mon Rae. Cheer up! This is supposed to be the most magical night of your life."

The violet eyed sorceress pursed her painted lips. Robin had insisted the team attend the local high school's prom, as per the principal and Starfire's request.

Their fearless leader could never turn down those peridot puppy dog eyes.

So here the sorceress sat, looking prim and proper, in a midnight blue gown Starfire had picked out. The dress was a beautiful silk, with a high neckline and plunging back. To Raven's distaste, her hair was pulled into a wavy updo, leaving goosebumps to prickle at her exposed spine. The team had insisted she looked remarkably elegant, but Raven hadn't a care for her looks. All she wanted was to finish her book, which Robin had insisted she leave at home.

To make matters worse, Beast Boy had gotten her a corsage. Raven had tried to decline, but allowed the white orchids to stay on her wrist, as a warning to other teens she was taken. Overall, the flowers seemed to be doing their job, Beast Boy was on his best behavior, and the night was halfway over. _Maybe this isn't so bad…_ Raven quickly shooed the positive thoughts about _prom_ from her mind.

"Garfield, I'm a sorceress. I've read every spell book, twice, just finished the Scrolls of Azar, and brought a dragon to life. Trust me, a night on a boat a bunch of teens will _not_ be the 'most magical night of my life." She deadpanned, arms crossed. "No matter how many twinkly lights there are."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess there are a lot of other people…" His eyes grazed over the nicely dressed swarm of kids, girls dressed in over the top dresses, dark makeup, and boy in their best penguin suits. Spotting group of blondes, his eyes lingered.

"Go, Beast Boy." Raven spoke quietly. Her eyes scanned the dance floor, finding plenty of suitable, pretty, _normal_ looking girls for Beast Boy. Her empathy was suddenly picking up strong waves of affection, and Raven opened her mouth to send him off once more. "If you see someone you like… you ask them to dance."

"If that's the case," the changeling's voice was suddenly warm on her cheek.  
"I saw someone I liked a long time ago, Rae,"

"Who?" Raven squinted, searching the dance floor for some blonde, teenage royalty. "All I see is-"

" _You_." Beast Boy smiled, canine peeking at her shyly. Scanning her expression, he couldn't help but find Raven's grumpy pout adorable. She was like a breath of fresh air, unlike the painted exuberance of a prom queen. Her dark dress made her ashen skin silver, her eyes bare but holding more beauty than the universe should allow. Hand finding her cheek, the changeling gently turned her to face him; amethyst eyes meeting emerald ones.

Raven couldn't help her mouth from parting in shock. A warm blush tainted her cheeks, as her mind rushed to process what had just happened. _I asked him if he saw someone he liked, and…. now he's looking at me…. Wait…_

 _He's looking at me._

"So, Raven," His voice shook her from her thoughts, nervous but hopeful. Beast Boy stood, holding out his hand in a playful, gentlemanly way.

"Wanna dance?"

 _Needless to say, it was the most magical night of Raven's life._


	36. Beautiful Things

"I want to kiss you."

"So kiss me, Garfield."

Beast Boy brushed wispy lavender from her forehead. Set on all fours, his fingers tangled in her hair while his legs pressed against the curves in her waist. He loved just kissing her, feeling the velvet of her mouth against his. Laying under him, amethystine eyes shimmering and body glistening in a sheer black nightie, Beast Boy couldn't help but admire her unearthly beauty.

A four monthiversary, and the two had finally gotten the tower to themselves. After fighting an uphill battle, Beast Boy agreed to use Raven's room, as his still held a hint of teenage essence. The sorceress's room, however, was perfect. Dark as always, lit only by Azarathean candles and tainted with the scent of cleanliness and ancient oils. A duvet of ebony covered her circular bed, and a collection of dark roses rested in a garnet encrusted vase on her nightstand.

"Gar, I thought you said you wanted to kiss me," Raven's gravelly voice begged subtly, the need for his lips on hers almost frustrating. Slender grey fingers danced over his chest, pausing at his neck to await his next move.

"I do," he insisted, pressing his lips over her chakra briefly. Emerald eyes reconnected with hers, smiling in their own particular way. Watching her wide innocent eyes excited him, her dark lashes flitted over his body, her body needing his, feeding his tender ego.

"So _kiss_ me, Garfield." It was usual for Raven to whine, and they way her tone itched for him made the butterflies in Beast Boy's stomach fly.

"I will, Rae," his lips grazed her cheek, words buried in her hair. The hands on his neck held tighter, and she frowned at his kiss.

"Gar," she sounded serious as Robin. "Garfield, why aren't you kissing me?" She sounded offended, tone asking if she'd done something wrong.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he chuckled. "No, gosh, no Rae. Never. You're perfect," He kissed her other cheek, and felt her squirm at his touch. "I just.. I just wanted to look at you."

Raven raised a single brow, her signature look more analytical now. _Why?_ Her mind asked, violet doe eyes struggling to understand.

"You're beautiful, Raven. You know that?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "You're really, _so_ beautiful. And I like looking at beautiful things." Raven's face softened. His index finger followed her hairline above her chakra, then slipped over the tiny garnet. Barely touching the slope of her nose, Beast Boy found himself drawing the shape of her freshly swollen lips. Tracing her bottom lip rhythmically, Beast Boy observed the exotic beauty once more. There was truly no one else like Raven; no one even came _close_. Continuing at a lower octave, Beast Boy whispered final words before his mouth became occupied with hers.

"I wanted to look at you first." His sharp canine nibbled the Cupid's Bow of her upper lip. "Is that okay, Raven?"

Raven blushed, accepting his kiss graciously. It was _more_ than okay.


	37. Sentences Part 1

A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the lack of updates, but hopefully this "chapter" will make up for them! These are sentence number prompts from Tumblr, in no particular order. They're all pretty fluffy. There may be two of the same number (I believe it was prompt #53) however I wrote them differently, so if you happen to read both, don't worry about a duplicate drabble because they're different! Please enjoy! (: As usual, reviews are appreciated but please no flames.

* * *

 _80\. "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"_

—-

"I can't believe we used to hate each other."

Previously relaxed biceps tightened around thin shoulders. Raven's lavender locks rested against his left collarbone and her tiny hands were crossed at the wrists so she could hold his left hand with her right. She sat crisscrossed between his loose straddle and his old burgundy sweater was baggy on her lean frame. Garfield hadn't seen her so calm, almost peaceful, in a long time, but the words she'd just mumbled so casually had left him uneasy.

Deciding to let her soft words go, Beast Boy spoke. "I never hated you, Rae."

"I know," she craned her neck to kiss the shadowed side of his jawbone.

"Well…." He sighed, pulled her closer in his arms. "I don't want you to ever think I hate you." His words buried deep in her hair, tangling with the gentle jasmine and sandalwood of her shampoo. "Because I love you. I love you _so much_ , Raven."

"Noted," Raven bit her lip. She relished in his warmth and found it absolutely adorable the way he brought her to his chest when he got nervous. Feeling his butterfly-light kisses flutter over her scalp, Raven found the smile on her lips permanent.

"Rae," he whimpered. "Dontcha love me too?"

Untangling her fingers from his, Raven straightened up. She got to her knees, then turned and faced him. Garfield's rough hands softened around her waist. His dark lips held a slight pout although his gorgeous emerald eyes still held an everlasting sparkle. Kissing the tip of his nose, Raven kept her lips inches from his in a playful tease.

"Garfield," she scolded lightheartedly, lacing her dainty fingers at the nape of his neck.

"How can you think I'm anything but _hopelessly in love with you?_ "

Garfield's grin was so genuine, his eyes curved into small smiles of their own. He leaned closer to capture her lips, but before they met, he whispered one last teasing remark.

" _Noted_."

* * *

 _83\. "It's always been you."_

 _98\. "I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart."_

—-

"I can't… _I can't_ , Raven. You don't understand."

Beast Boy paced her room, tugging at his hairs until his scalp was raw.

"It's not your decision," Came the reply, frigid and factual. "Since when do _you_ worry about _me_?"

"You don't understand!" Stopping in his tracks, he turned with frustration. "I can't do it." A furious fang dug deeper into his upper lip. "I can't watch you with someone else." Taking a deep breath, he added a cracked whisper. "It's tearing me apart."

"I understand."

The mattress trembled with his rage. He too angry to look at her.

"When you were with.. _you know_." Raven spoke quietly, for fear than even her usual volume would rouse his temper. "Every second longer that you were with her, falling for her lies, trusting her…. It hurt me. I loved you, Garfield."

"Why didn't you say anything?" His voice had broken completely, tears threatening to loosen beneath his lids.

For a long time, Raven didn't say anything, Tentatively, she placed a hand on his tensed back, running her fingers between the deep crease of his spine. When the quivering had ceased, the sorceress continued.

"I would never want to take away your happiness."

" _Seemed_ ," he elaborated, drawing a confused furrow from the sorceress. "I _seemed_ happy, and for a while, I thought I was." His head shook, and emerald eyes dared to face her. "But I was in love with _you_ , Raven. I loved her. But I was _in love_ with you."

"How… How can you say that?" Raven's felt a wave of sudden irritation flood over her. Fiddling with her own ring finger, the sorceress met his eyes with miffed confusion.

"Oh, _Rae_ ," Beast Boy straightened up, craning his neck to look in her eyes. Gently, he placed her petite hand in, like the last piece in a puzzle. "I _couldn't_ have married her."

"Why?"

"Because of you, Raven. Don't you see?"

He tucked a lavender strand behind her ear. He touched his forehead to hers, so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. Violet eyes disappeared, sparkles streaming down her cheeks. Leaning like he was going to kiss her, Beast Boy won the little empath over.

" _It's always been you._ "

* * *

 _(a/n: I used a semi-minimalist writing style on this one.. Forgive me for the dialect prominence and lack of usual adjectives)._

 _61: I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married._

—-

" _Please_."

"I…. I _have_ to."

"No, you don't." A gentle grip on her shoulders, Beast Boy bent to face the scared sorceress eye level. "Nothing's stopping you from walking away, right now."

"I _can't._ "

"Sure you can," Fear of a broken promise pooled in her wide eyes. "Why not?"

"I…. What if…. What if I never find anyone else?"

"What if you _do_."

"Yeah? Who." Came the snap reply.

He pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Raven." His words hovered carefully over her lips, large hands cradling her cheeks, thumbing away tears. "I'm completely and utterly in love with you." His lids were still half closed, voice hoarse. "Please don't get married."

Amethyst eyes exploring his expression, wide and unsure, thoroughly curious. "Okay," she whispered, porcelain fingertips sliding to his neck. "I won't get married tomorrow." A smiled consumed his face, and he kissed her again.

"Garfield." Her voice was small as ever and softer than usual.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I think I will get married someday."

"Really?" He focused on her eyes. "To who?"

 _She just pressed her lips to his._

* * *

 _53\. "Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream?!"_

—-

"Gar, this is ridiculous."

"Shhh, Rae." Beast Boy waved the sorceress off. "You're breaking my concentration."

A green claw picked at the clasp on the window. Moonlight glinted over tousled forest locks, and his purple pajamas seemed out of place amidst the deserted city park.

"You realize I could just _phase_ us through the door, right?"

A warm embarrassment flushed over the changeling's body.

"Why are we here, anyway?"

Beast Boy gave up on the stubborn lock, turning to face his teammate. Raven, sporting one of his over-sized white t shirts and a tired look on her face, met his eyes with confusion.

"You said you wanted ice cream, Rae." The changeling shrugged, returning his focus to the seemingly unbreakable lock.

"I said I wanted ice cream, not a felon. And besides, that was at two in the afternoon!" The sleepy sorceress exclaimed, her words only half the octave they should've been. "Gar, it's literally four in the morning." _Click_ , the lock sprung open, falling off the window. "Who crawls through someone's window at 4am for ice cream?!"

"Rae," Beast Boy couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at his success. "You said you wanted ice cream, I'm getting you ice cream. Now, mint chocolate chip or earl grey?" He poked his head into the ice cream truck, feeling for a scoop.

The sound of plastic utensils clattered to the ground as he continued to blindly scramble for a scoop.

"I'm just going to grab the mint, cause it's your favorite."

"You're risking going to jail?" Raven stepped closer to his side, pressing her hand to his abdomen, which was currently strained with the struggle of scooping ice cream in the dark. "For ice cream?"

Suddenly, the changeling pulled away from the window. A goofy smile played his lips, as he held a tiny bowl of ice cream and pink plastic spoons her way.

" _For you._ "

* * *

 _78: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you._

—-

Brows furrowed, a brave hand on her waist, the other on her cheek.

A statue; cold and grayed. She'd frozen at his touch, and wouldn't dare move, for fear he'd let go.

But her lips weren't frozen. Neither were his. In fact, quite the opposite. A rough fang nibbled at her bottom lip, and a soft pressure fidgeted with her upper. His concentration was unbroken, and Raven _had_ always admired his determination.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy drew back. Clouded emeralds immediately met innocent amethysts, fusing into a confused gemsona. Realizing that she wasn't about to speak first, Beast Boy whispered.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low, a bit rough. Like a spool of bravery was reaching its end, stretched taught to knit a blanket of confidence over his nerves. Dark brows were still knit, genuine apology and confusion fighting to be expressed. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Why?" Raven immediately cursed herself for sounding weak. Her usual monotone had dissipated when he'd pulled her in, when he'd brushed the violet locks from her cheeks, and when he'd traced her lips with his. Any hopes of avoiding emotion were gone at this point.

"You're beautiful," Beast Boy's voice was unraveling, any feigned confidence lost against honesty. His frown was set, watching her lost in thought. Finally, his eyes rested on hers. Those gorgeous, gleaming jewels that didn't believe they were beautiful. If only she could see herself from his eyes. Before he could explain, she asked another question. "Raven, I-"

"You… You think I'm beautiful?"

She couldn't help herself. She should be pushing him away, phasing through the walls to meditate. She should be telling herself that emotions were dangerous, that flattery was for fools, and that _Beast Boy_ , of all people, couldn't possibly being telling her she was beautiful. But instead, she was asking why. She was wondering why he kissed her.

But more importantly, she wanted to know if he'd do it again.

 _(optional continuation)_

 _Because if he wouldn't…._

A surge of stupidity, as well as impulse, pulsed through the sorceress's body. She found herself falling into a pattern of interruption and instigation, as she drew him in. Meeting in the middle, the same reliable warmth explored her lips. No longer tense to his touch, slender fingers found themselves pulling him closer, her lips silently begging for more.

 _…..she would._

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Beast Boy's breath was hot against her cheek, as she nibbled beneath the left of his jaw.

"Why?" That seemed to be her word of the day.

"Because," His breath was short, a soft smile playing his lips.  
"I never want to stop."

"Then don't." She whispered, before pulling him in once more.

* * *

 _62: "It's only one night, we'll just share the bed."_

—-

"C'mon, just crawl in."

A fever seared her cheeks, surely hotter than any scarlet fever, and definitely more deadly. Beast Boy sat, crisscrossed in his long purple boxers, sculpted abdomen relaxed after a long day's work. This was dangerous. Outright dangerous, sinful, and a million other negative adjectives ran through the sorceress's head. And sinning was out of the question. Raven had come too close to hell many times before, she didn't want to get burned.

So she forced herself to shake her head, and keep on the outer perimeter of his room. "Thanks Beast Boy, but I think I'll just stay with Sta-"

"She lives all the way on the other wing," Beast Boy interrupted. "Anyway, she's probably not even in her room…." A green brow lifted. "Save yourself the trouble, Rae."

"Raven." Amethyst eyes rolled, a look of irritation masking her subtle blush. "Anyway, I can just phase over."

This time it was Beast Boy's turn to roll his eyes. "It's only one night, we'll just share the bed." Raven stiffened. Nervous jitters vibrated in her stomach, and she was thankful Beast Boy was focused on smoothing the crinkles in his sheets.

When he was satisfied, he patted the soft brown cotton of his double bed. Emerald eyes curiously watched her, and the sorceress had a feeling he wouldn't rest until she gave into his kind offer. Sighing in defeat, Raven pulled at her lace hem, before levitating hesitantly to his bedside. She paused at the edge, but Beast Boy took her wrist and guided her onto the soft sheets.

Arms crossed, Raven sat against the headboard. Although it was dim, she could see he only had a large brown comforter and a single pillow, which was situated behind Beast Boy's lower back.

"Uh, Raven," he seemed so casual. "I only have one set of bedding stuff. So, you can have my pillow." He pulled the soft down from behind him and held it out for her. "But we're gonna have to share the blanket."

 _He's so sweet…._ Raven gently pushed his hands away, as any romantic thoughts were shoved from her mind. "No, Garfield. That's a really nice…." _Really, so thoughtful…._ "But I'm the one who came into your room."

Beast Boy shrugged. "You sure?" She nodded. "Alright, well," he dropped the pillow and plopped his head on it, emerald eyes peering up at the sorceress. "You can just use me as a pillow then, Rae-Rae." A playful kindness twinkled in his eyes, and he tapped his right shoulder. "Sharing is caring."

A dark blush played her cheeks for the third time tonight, as Raven tentatively placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and snuggled her closer, before pulling the blanket over both of them.

She couldn't help but notice how her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck.

In minutes, she could hear light snores sounding from the changeling's chest. Glancing upward, Raven saw his mouth partially open, and the hand that wasn't around her was cradling his head.

 _He's not adorable, he's not adorable….._

That was practically her new mantra.

She couldn't have him. And he couldn't have her. They both knew it, that's why he was so casual, and she so nervous.

It was only for one night.

So she would press her hand over his heart, and allow his heartbeat's steady lullaby lull her to sleep. She'd snuggle closer to the changeling, and blame it on the cold. And in the morning, before he would awake, she would slip away.

But the memories of his warmth would stay with her. And she couldn't help but hope for more nights like this.

 _After all, sharing is caring._

* * *

 _51\. "What the hell are you wearing?"  
_

 _53\. "Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream?!"_

—-

"Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream?"

Raven sat still, frozen against her black headboard. He stood in front of her, a silly, excited smile playing his features. Two silver spoons in hand and the keys to the T-Car in the other.

"Cyborg's are going to kill you."

"C'mon, Rae!" He hurried to her bed, grabbing her hand in the dark. In one swift motion, he pulled her to her feet, the comforter falling loose of her grip.

Raven was thankful for the dark, for the deep red stain on her cheeks would be hidden.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

She'd temporarily forgotten that Beast Boy had the night vision of a bat.

Crossing her legs, Raven stared at her long nylon stockings and prayed for Beast Boy to spontaneously lose his voice.

Of course, he wouldn't.

"Raven…."

She sighed, trying to starve the embarrassed warmth pooling in her stomach.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He sounded more confused than angry.

"Gar.. Don't be mad; you left it in the living room. I was going to return it but…"

Beast Boy's lips were immediately against hers, his hands pulling the hood over her lavender locks. Raven allowed his touch to consume her senses. Like cool ice cream, Raven melted against the gentle warmth of his lips, and his lips pulled her closer while his hands slipped beneath the hoodie to her cheeks.

"Keep it," his whispered, forehead pressed to hers and his emerald eyes gleaming with mischievous twinkle. Guiding her backwards, they collapsed on her soft comforter. Brushing back her recently tousled waves, he spoke. "It looks better on you."

For a minute, he just watched her. He blinked down at her, unable to contain the warm fuzzy feeling against the way his hoodie was adorably oversized on her petite frame, and the way her bashful expression peered up at him. He couldn't believe Raven had just _stolen_ his favorite sweatshirt but he couldn't say he minded.

"Don't you want to go to the ice cream parlor?"

Beast Boy grinned, sliding the hood off her silken lavender hair. Her cool fingers traced and tapped against his bottom lip, waiting patiently for an answer.

 _"Let's just stay in_."


	38. Tongue Tied

Beast Boy sat opposite of his favorite empath. A white porcelain bowl rested between, rustled only by his index fingers. His forehead was pressed to hers and he could smell the thick saccharine of cherries on her breath. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Bet you can't tie a stem." He teased, watching another tiny red fruit disappear between her stained lips.

Raising a brow, Raven discarded a seed before tugging a stem and placing it on her pink tongue.

Their eye contact never broke. He chewed the small fruit before dropping the pit into a separate bowl. Amethyst eyes stared patiently into eager emerald ones. A couple seconds later, Raven's lips parted, like he'd felt them do so many times before. When she stuck out her tongue, a tiny cherry stem was tied in a perfect bow.

Plucking the twisted stem from her mouth, Raven leaned closer. His eyelids drooped as her scented words to guided him closer. Beast Boy knew she was waiting for him to say something, to somehow congratulate her on her magnificent little talent. But a longing sigh was the only sound to escape him, so her touch stayed at bay. The tip of her nose nudged against his in subtly sweet encouragement.

"H-How did you…." He felt especially unintelligent under the spell of her close proximity. Beneath the cherries, her slender fingers knit to his. " _Rae_ …" His eyes found her cherry stained lips closer still.

" _Practice_."

Raven met him in a long kiss, her fingers mingling with his beneath the cherries in her lap. It wasn't long before he recognized the smooth pattern of a bow tie press firmly inside his own mouth. When she had successfully knotted another bow, Beast Boy realized what she'd done.

"What's the matter?" Her breathy voice carried playful undertones as she watched the speechless changeling bite his lip in awe. " _Tongue tied?_ "


	39. Princess Leia

"I'm not wearing that."

"You're wearing it right now."

"Yeah but…" A defeated sigh escaped the tiny empath. "I'm not wearing it."

Beast Boy laughed. Placing his hands on her rigid shoulders, he looked her down once more. Her pale skin had been sprayed with a bronze-gold shimmer and her onyx locks cascaded over her right shoulder in a long loose side braid. A gold and brown bikini barely covered her essentials and her ribs shivered with discomfort. A long brown chiffon was attached to her bottoms for a weak attempt at modesty. Lastly, he observed her firm scowl and furrowed brows.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when you said intergalactic warrior princess," Raven deadpanned, burying her fingers in the sheer cocoa colored material.

Beast Boy pressed his lips together in feigned innocence. Taking her right hand in his left, he kissed the top. Mischievous emerald eyes peered up at her, as he continued to kiss over her forearm, bicep, and pausing at her shoulder.

"You see how Star dresses, don't you?" Beast Boy smirked, stepping closer so he had better access at her neck. "Raven," he whispered. The tip of his nose traced the base of her neck, the sensitive skin pressing to his touch. "You look so _hot_."

"I always do." She retorted, but her resistance was fading with each delicate tantalization.

"Touché," came the low growl; the desire in his voice was equally as deep.

Raven fluttered her golden eyelids and she turned to stare at the changeling. Truthfully she grown accustom to the revealing costume, but regardless, refused to celebrate Halloween with the Titans East in the ridiculous gltizy golden getup. She could already hear Speedy's snide, sensual comments. "I'm… I'm _not_ wearing this, Garfield."

The changeling chuckled. He was lucky Raven had even agreed to try on this costume; his expectations had certainly been exceeded. "Alright," he tugged gently on the chestnut chiffon, touching his forehead lightly to hers. She'd had enough and he'd _seen_ enough to satisfy him for the next thirty years. "You really don't like it?"

She shook her head. Beast Boy grinned, already slipping his fingers up the groove of her back, tugging carefully at the dainty bow-tied halter top.

" _So take it off_."


	40. Buns

Coming home to a mouthwatering dinner was a luxury that the changeling had never, and probably would never, have.

Sliding his arms around her waist, Beast Boy buried his nose in her jasmine tresses in a weak attempt to block the smell of charred dinner loaves. The sickly scent of surplus yeast and burnt dough infiltrated his senses. Steam stung his narrowed emerald eyes and the sugary dough practically gave him a toothache. Regardless of the scent, he caught a pleased expression on Raven's silhouette and he leaned to peck her cheek.

"Hi, Rae," he murmured, pressing his lips to the base of her neck. "Whatcha doin?"

Raven placed her hands on his forearms, continuing to stir the spaghetti sauce with her mind. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Beast Boy chuckled, releasing her from his grasp and taking hold of the wooden spoon. "Well," He peered into the bubbling pot, his nose crinkling automatically. "Looks like you're makin' bricks."

Raven sighed, crossing her arms. She levitated to the counter and sat in the only spot that wasn't covered in flour. Trying not to pout, she stared at the changeling, who was currently wiping the counters and had turned off the stove. Speaking up, Raven grabbed his hand. The dishrag fell from his fingers and landed with a slight slop.

"You.. you had a long day, Gar." She averted her eyes sheepishly and traced her glowing index finger over a thin scratch on his wrist. "Let me-"

"Raven," Garfield placed his hands on her voluptuous hips and smiled, delivering a gentle buss her forehead, right above her chakra.

"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner," He tapped the tip of her nose with flour, his green eyes filled with nothing but kindness. "You suck."

Raven blinked. Usually she'd be offended… but it was true. She sighed in defeat and placed her hands on each side of his neck, subtly healing the purple markings. Maybe she couldn't cook, but she could assist him in other ways. And she would support him as much as possible.

"Let me cook, Rae." Beast Boy smiled softly, feeling the the cooling sensation travel from her fingertips to the nerves beneath his wounds.

"Why should you cook?" Raven's voice held a slight whine, but a smile still crept its way to her lips.

"Well, as it turns out…" Garfield touched his forehead to hers, ignoring the powdery smudges on her right cheek. Moving his hands over her belly, he saw Raven's cheeks redden beneath the flour. Her hands stroked down his neck and over his shoulders, continuing until her palms rested over his. Raising her brows, the sorceress prompted the changeling to continue.

"I _am_ pretty good at putting buns in the oven."

Raven bit her lip, peering down to where their fingers intertwined. For a moment, they watched her stomach expand, then deflate. Neither could fight their smiles. The sorceress peered up, admiring the fondness in Garfield's eyes and how they stayed on her belly at all times. Leaning up, Raven surprised the changeling with a quick press of her lips.

"Gar?" Emerald eyes met hers, the gentle sparkle never faltering. "You're my perfect baker."


	41. BBRWWi2015 - Lazy Day

_The first day of BBRae Week for Fall 2015! I hadn't previously been planning on participating but I just couldn't resist. (: Since we've previously had a ship week this year, I will be writing Beast Boy and Raven as a couple already. I hope you enjoy! Please no flames but comments are always appreciated!_

* * *

 _Tap tap…. tap tap tap…._

The light flutter on her door soon stirred the young sorceress awake. Pushing the heavy duvet from her face, Raven cloaked herself in a bit of black magic and appeared at her doorway in a silken bathroom seconds later.

"Can I help you?" Raven arched an expectant brow, twirling her slender fingers around the slippery robe tied around her waist.

"Don't be a brat," Beast Boy chuckled, his hands immediately taking to her waist as his lips brushed over her chakra. The deep crimson of his favorite plaid pajamas held a rich, stark contrast against his skin, which seemed even more viridescent against the warm tones of fallen leaves and caramel apples.

Raven sighed in mock irritation although the smile across her lips was inevitable. Stepping backwards carefully, Raven flicked her door closed and waved her palm over the crimson cinnamon candles. Then, she returned to sit neatly on her bedside, still fidgeting with the robe's smooth tie. Wandering amethyst eyes found their way to emerald ones like magnets, like they always did. Offering an expectant half smile, Raven prompted the changeling to begin.

But he didn't. He only took, to batting the silken tie of her robe like a kitten. The playful sparkle in his pupils never failed to shine brighter when it caught her eyes. Raven allowed herself to bask in his twinkling light for another moment before placing a hand over his so his attempts to loosen the rich ebony robe would cease.

"Garfield," Raven raised both brows, searching for any indication of why he'd entered her room this morning. It wasn't that she minded, in fact quite the opposite, but the sorceress had sensed waves of apprehension beneath the changeling's relaxed persona. "Did you have plans for us today?"

Banking on the fact that the question was yes, she awaited an ultimate list the series of the day's events; perhaps pumpkin picking, mile long corn mazes, and caramel apples were among the plans for this crisp fall day. But he shook his head and Raven couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

"It's a perfect fall day…." She baited, eyes leaving his to cast a sidelong glance at the foggy morning air, surrounding the tower like a snug blanket.

"Mhmm," Beast Boy agreed, crawling under her velvety duvet. Taking a pillow from her propped stack, he promptly pressed his right ear to the soft down and continued to glance upward towards his sorceress. "But you know Rae…. It's supposed to be kind of cold out today," his chest heaved in a stifled yawn, already feeling a tad too cozy in Raven's bed. "I have a better idea than fall festivities."

Raven cocked her head, the unimpressed glint in her eyes more than obvious. Although semi-perplexed, the sorceress didn't make a move to stop Beast Boy's fingers when they pulled the bow knot on her robe loose. Beneath she only bared her mishap combination of a sheer lace nightie and knee high fuzzy striped socks. Unable to contain his grin, Beast Boy bit his lip in a weak effort. The robe was slipping unbearably slowly from her shoulders and Raven let gravity tease the changeling for a few more moments before removing the robe from her shoulders herself.

Tucking her neatly beneath the duvet, Beast Boy scooted closer so they were nose to nose.

"Raven," his hand found her waist beneath the warm covers and he rolled her closer to himself. "I think we should have a lazy day," he murmured,breath tickling the wisps of lavender hair that fell just above her left shoulder.

"That seems like a waste," Raven arguable with a kind mirth.

"Oh?" His genuine shock showed in his actions, as his fingers slowed in their trail up and down her shoulder, bicep, and forearm, before resting intertwined with hers. He wrapped his hand gently over her thin fingers, feeling every tensed muscle relax. "Then maybe," he kissed the tender skin behind her ear, satisfied as she curled closer to his chest. "Maybe just a lazy morning?"

Raven nodded, eyelids already drooping. Lazy mornings were good.


	42. BBRWWi2015 - Flu Season

_BBRae Week Fall 2015: Day II._

* * *

315 degrees.

Beast Boy couldn't help his wide eyes as he exchanged a concerned glance with Cyborg. In return, the half metal man frowned at the resting sorceress.

"Rae, you're burning up," the changeling crouched so he was eye level with the weakened Titan. She offered a feeble smile and reached for his shoulder, giving a light squeeze. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing labored, but she didn't seem to have a care in the world. It was clear that the smallest Titan was downplaying how unwell she was truly feeling but she was only doing what she'd done her entire life as an empath; she'd always placed others' feelings before hers. And as kind as that was, the lack of concern she had for her own mind and body was unnerving.

"You don't seem concerned."

"Hell's six hundred and sixty something degrees…" She trailed off. "I can handle it."

"Yeah, Rae, but you shouldn't have to." Cyborg's deep voice sounded from the doorway. "You… you need to be more, uh, _concerned_ with your health."

"How can I be concerned with myself when Gar's got a broken hand?" Raven's clouded amethyst eyes met Cyborg's as she reached for the changeling again. "Show him." She tugged at his bandaged hand like a child. Upon her insistence, the changeling held up his bruised hand; most of his verdant skin was wound tightly with white gauze, save his purpled knuckles. Seeing his mangled fist, Raven gasped. "What happened, again?"

The fever must have fried that part of her memory.

"It's 'cause he bruised it punching that doctor out." Cyborg chuckled, crossing his strong arms. Raven's mouth formed an "o" and her arched eyebrows raised her next question. "Well… The doctor said that if you're temperature's this high then you should go back to… to where you came from." Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged another worried glance. "Guess he's not used to working with half demon's," Cyborg stared at the floor, waiting nervously for the empath's reaction.

But she just giggled. "I've been told to go back to the fiery depths before, Cy-guy," her smile was weary.

"Cy-guy?" The mechanical man raised an amused brow and the feverish empath nodded wildly.

"Hey, Cy-guy," Beast Boy's voice sounded light, but there wasn't a hint of amusement on his face. "Give us a minute?" The taller man nodded, closing the door behind him.

In the moment that Cyborg had exited, Raven's eyes had fallen closed once more. Her hand was still folded over Beast Boy's wounded one, the other gripping the fleece blanket around her face. Beast Boy watched her, she seemed so at peace. The beads of sweat on her brow glimmered against the candles of her room and her short violet locks were twisted into a small bun, courtesy of Starfire. After another moment, Beast Boy was convinced she was asleep.

"Rae.. Raven," Beast Boy kept his voice low. She opened an eye and her fingers curled around his hand tighter. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

She closed her eye again and smiled. "Gar," she sighed. "Let me heal your hand," she mumbled, a bit of a blue aura surrounding her fingertips.

"Save your strength," he whispered. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to sleep just over here." He watched her face relax once more. She was always so concerned for him, for others, before herself. Beast Boy guessed that was the price to pay for an empath. Her breathing continued to stay slow but steady and he stood from his squat by her pillow. He glanced at the foot of the bed, where his red sleeping bag had been camped out for the past few days. His focus shifted to Raven one more time, with the silver needle taped into her arm and his plaid fleece blanket pulled over her curled body. Sighing, the changeling gently pulled his hand from hers and made his way to the end of the bed. "Goodnight, Rae."

"Wait." She whimpered. "Sleep here," in her lose consciousness, she wiggled her body closer to the side of the bed, making modest room for the changeling. He peered at her from his sleeping bag. Her eyes remained closed but it was obvious that the sickly sorceress wouldn't be sleeping until he was resting beside her. Sleeping in such close proximity most likely wasn't good either of them for as ill as she was and he couldn't quite figure out why she wasn't being sensible but Beast Boy figured if it made her happy, that was all that was important. Nodding to himself, Beast Boy sat next to the half-asleep Raven. As soon as his weight hit the bed, Raven rolled to her back and found his hand once more. He gazed at her for the millionth time that evening, she finally looked as if she was about to sleep.

"I'm here, Rae."

"You're here," she repeated. "I'm here… we're here _together_."

"Of course we're together." Beast Boy smiled tiredly, dragging a bit of blanket over his legs. He knew the fever was influencing her speech but he couldn't help but think her recent mumbles were only hers. "We'll always be together."

The next morning, Beast Boy noticed Raven's temperature had gone down and his hand was completely healed. Smiling to himself, he turned to admire her wisdom, even in her slumber.

Somewhere beneath the fever and dehydration Raven knew they would always be better off together.


	43. BBRWWi2015 - Decorating

Day 3 of BBRae Week Fall 2015.

* * *

"Wha-what the _heck?_ "

Well, _that_ wasn't the desired response.

"It's October 27th and we hadn't decorated yet." Raven attempted to justify.

"I think it's absolutely glorious! These tiny pumpkins are _the_ _adorable_."

"Thank you, Starfire."

Robin and Cyborg nodded in agreement although Raven couldn't quite tell if they were genuine agreements or if their heads were only nodding in fear of disappointing the sorceress.

Earlier that morning, Raven had decorated the tower. She'd set her alarm for five o'clock in the AM and after pressing snooze four times, she'd dragged herself from her cozy, dark cave and into the living room. Last week she'd asked Cyborg if they could take a trip in the T-Car to pick up the largest, brightest, roundest pumpkins and all the supplies that went along with jack-o-lantern making. After a frustrated round of digging the slimy orange guts from the oversized gourd, Raven had decided to paint the pumpkins with a bit of matte black. Figuring the goons and ghouls she could imagine were much scarier than Halloween was meant for, she'd painted dainty damask swirls all over the five pumpkins, then written her friends' names on each. After setting the finished pumpkins just below the television screen, the sorceress had flown from ceiling corner to corner, taping up sticky cotton spider webs. Lastly, she'd strung up twinkling lights like one might hang over a cabana and set a cheery bowl of candy corn on the coffee table. She was rather proud of her creation but her teammates seemed less than enthusiastic, save Starfire.

"You did all this?" Cyborg held up his pumpkin to inspect the intricate detailing. Raven nodded in slight frustration. "It looks great, Rae! Really." Robin nodded in agreement, offering her one of his special smiles that were reserved for after she'd done something especially heroic.

Starfire continued to fly from side to side admiring the lights and popping "the small, sweet corn that is not truly corn," into her mouth. Beast Boy was the only one who hadn't made a comment, a particularly _nice_ comment, anyway; the sorceress couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment and upset. After all, she'd done this for him.

Daring to cast her glance his way, she noticed the changeling already looking at her; no, _staring_ at her, his emerald eyes burning holes through hers. She frowned then narrowed her eyes into an irate glare. Beast Boy quickly caught her hint and flicked his head backwards to the sliding doors that lead into the hallway. Levitating backwards, Raven took in her perfectly decorated living room one last time before any of Beast Boy's negative comments tainted the twinkly light and saccharine candies.

 _Swoosh._ The sliding doors left them in the dark hallway.

The verdant shape shifter stared at her in silence.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Raven began. "You know, if you don't like it, at least say so." He continued to watch her. Eyes narrowing to tiny amethyst slits yet again, she started to ramble. "I woke up before the sun to decorate and asked Cyborg to take me to a _pumpkin patch._ Can you see me in a pumpkin patch?" The corners of his mouth tugged upward but Raven didn't care to pause. "Then, I actually had to open the darned thing up and rip out those slippery, slimy insides for your jack-o-lantern with the triangle eyes and circle mouth. I know it's not the best… But you didn't even say _thank you._ I mean if you didn't like it, whatever, that's fine." The sorceress crossed her arms and took a deep breath, refocusing on the seed of her frustration.

"Don't you appreciate _anything_ I did for your favorite holiday?"

Still, Beast Boy gazed at the petite sorceress.

"You're _impossible,_ Garfiel–"

In an instant, the changeling's lips were on hers. Caught completely off guard, Raven stepped backwards, subconsciously allowing Beast Boy's hands to press her waist to the carpeted wall. She held onto his biceps for balance, closing any space between him. His brows furrowed as his razor-sharp canine brushed the inner of her upper lip. It was clear he didn't plan to stop kissing her anytime soon as his hands traveled lower so he could hoist her onto his hips. Breaking away, Raven foiled his plans for dark hallway romance.

"You couldn't just say you liked my decorations?" Raven smiled softly, wrapping her legs around his waist and tipping her head slightly downward towards the still frowning changeling.

"You missed the sunrise?" His voice was rugged and hoarse.

Beast Boy knew how much the tiny empath valued the rising sun, the pink-tinted clouds and intuitive discussions with Robin before the rest of the Titans awoke. Ever since she'd overcome Trigon, and thus any doubts of evil within her, Raven had associated the break of day with hope and a peaceful confirmation of her purity. For her to have voluntarily missed her favorite moment of the day was an incredibly thoughtful act; he knew she couldn't have she'd realized how much her kindness meant to him.

Raven nodded nonchalantly, her slender fingers tracing the bridge of his nose. She knew the decorations would make him happy; he'd demonstrated his taste for delightful celebration surprises and colorful decor for her birthday years ago.

"You… you wanted to make me _happy_ ," Beast Boy gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You're…" He fidgeted with the word in his mouth for a second. His heart wanted to tell her she was sweet and adorable but his brain knew better. "You're a lot nicer than you want people to think." That drew a soft chuckle from the sorceress and she wrapped herself closer to him.

"I just wanted to make you happy with all that Halloween hullabaloo."

"Mhmm," he hummed, as his lips were pressed to hers again.

"You know I really appreciate that," He kissed her forehead. "But you know, there's other things that make me happy besides fancy decorations."

"Oh?" Raven lifted a brow, suspicious of his ever growing grin.

"Yeah," He tapped her nose and cradled her waist closer. His lips brushed hers as he whispered his heart's response.

 _"Like you."_


	44. BBRWWi2015 - Hot Beverages

Day 4 of BBRae Week Fall 2015.

* * *

The frosted window was a perfect backdrop to her petite silhouette.

Unable to keep his dimples from showing, Beast Boy brought two steaming cups to their table. Gently nudging the glimmering burgundy mug across the table to her, Raven took the gesture and wrapped her fingers around the warm ceramic.

Bringing the drink to her lips, Raven scrunched her nose. In an instant, Beast Boy felt the fear of Raven jolt through his mind. He'd thought it might be a good idea to get her something seasonal, something different than her usual herbal tea. The sultry cinnamon apple tea seemed to be the coziest choice, but now it was more of a blunt mistake.

"This isn't my usual."

"I know…" Beast Boy chewed at his bottom lip. "Just try it, Rae. You might like it."

Cautiously, she eyed the mysterious liquid; as if she couldn't smell the tender cinnamon aroma wavering in a steamy white swirl from the round mug. Her eyes were on the cup and his were on hers, both fixated. Exactly sixty seconds later, Raven lifted the mug and peered inside.

"It has whipped cream." She stated in her habitual monotone.

"I thought it would make it taste better," Beast Boy coaxed.

Raven nodded. "That was… thoughtful."

He replied with a nonchalant shrug. The steam reflect against her crystal violet eyes, thin and unstable against those cool amethysts. The snug cinnamon mist seemed to melt the cold front she'd been holding, as she appeared ready to exit her comfort zone. Almost.

"What if I don't like it?"

He flashed her a goofy smile. "You don't try different things, do you?"

"I tried you," she countered lightheartedly.

His cheeks turned scarlet and the bashful changeling stared down at his hot chocolate. Shifting the mug in his hands, he blew at the hot sweet scent astray and the gooey marshmallows separated to the rim of the cup.

He remembered that Raven had been hesitant about accepting their relationship; one wrong move and she'd pull away. Thank goodness for his childlike tendencies, Beast Boy had stayed persistent about them together despite her most valid arguments. Now that she'd finally settled for holding hands in public and letting him kiss her cheek in front of the other Titans, he didn't know why he kept pushing her for more. Raven had already dissolved so many of her stubborn patterns and he was incredibly grateful for that.

So he didn't know where in his mind he'd allowed himself to think convincing the stubborn empath to try something other than her absolute favorite tea was a good idea. Shaking his head, Beast Boy contemplated her as her index finger circled the teacup's swollen rim. Every so often all she needed was a little pushing for things to turn out in her favor.

"I suppose we _are_ different," he pressed his lips together.

"Garfield," Raven reached for his hand across the small wooden table. "That's not a bad thing," her voice was soft so he knew her words were earnest. Warily, he averted his eyes to hers.

"We fell in love despite our differences," She leaned closer as she'd seen him do so many times when he'd comforted her before. His emerald eyes glimmered with anticipation. It was timelessly obvious that Garfield was polar opposite to her but he'd cared. He was so open to trying new things, to taking in new experiences, to _her._ She had only him to thank for any butterflies in her stomach and her seat on cloud nine.

He couldn't argue their differences were what brought them together. Taking her hand from her warm teacup, he brought it to his lips to politely kiss the top. Her hand moved to cup his cheek, and Garfield's soft smile turned to a hopeful smirk.

"So are you going to try that tea?"

Melting into an adorably defiant smile, Raven tapped the tip of his nose. "Not a chance."


	45. BBRWWi2015 - Sunset

Day 5 of BBRae Week Fall 2015.

* * *

"Rae, do you like the sunset?"

The empath cast the changeling a sidelong glance in response. The answer to his question was obvious. She tucked a short lavender strand behind her ear and returned her gaze to the rosy glowing sky. Beast Boy and she had regularly watched the sunset on rocks surrounding the tower; they both loved how the orange light glistened over the surrounding lake. Now that the months had turned chilly, the two counted the leaves that floated like mini sailboats in the lapping waves and compare numbers at the end of their silent sundown watch. Recently, their number comparisons had become closer.

"Do you like sunset or sunrise better?"

"Both are lovely."

"Yeah…. but which one do you like better?"

Raven shrugged,tilting her chin to the glittering water. The waves sparkled in her eyes as she compared the two daily performances by the biggest star in their sky. Sunrise was always beautiful. Raven admired Robin's philosophy on how the rising sun represented a new day, new possibilities, new hope. But she loved sunsets equally, not for what they represented, but for whom she associated the setting sun. However, neither sunrise nor sunset fell under her favorite part of the day. In fact, neither were even close to the time she most valued. Finally, she spoke.

"They're so different."

Beast Boy nodded. He and Robin were a perfect example of stark contrast. He couldn't possibly ask Raven to chose one teammate over the other. Robin was disciplined and had a beautiful determination, one that could only be admired. The team leader and Raven had always shared a simple understanding of each other, and that was something that bound the two by both mind and body. Beast Boy, on the other hand was more free spirited and his determination was only devoted to the people closest to his heart. Yes, he and Robin were different; but Beast Boy tried to remember that differences don't make any person better than another.

"Differences are good."

"I suppose."

For a couple minutes they didn't speak. Raven mindlessly counted leaves and Beast Boy counted seconds. He figured that every second they didn't speak was another tallied leaf. The sun fell beneath the water, but the two still sat. Eventually, Raven turned her whole body to face the changeling. She wrapped her knees to her chest and traced his face with her gaze.

"I got 309."

Beast Boy grinned. "315."

"That's the closest we've ever gotten," Raven whispered, scooting closer to the changeling to rest her head on his left collar. Cautiously, he lifted his arm over her head and wrapped it around her shoulder. Autumn nighttime could be chilly and her shaking shoulders were a prime indication. But she'd grown accustom to stealing his hoodie when the sun drowned beneath the horizon and her tiny body snuggled into his kept Beast Boy's body and heart toastier than needed.

"We aren't so different." Beast Boy spoke to the stars.

"I never thought we were." Raven chuckled quietly.

A little while more passed, and the their joined silhouettes drew more intimate with every appearance of new twinkling stars.

Beast Boy could feel her begin to tremble against her body's will. She nestled into him and her hands folded tightly beneath his borrowed grey hoodie. Gathering her hair from her face, Beast Boy moved the lavender locks to cascade over her left shoulder, then delicately placed his emerald scarf around her shoulders.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No," she smiled, pressing the scarf over her face and taking in his familiar scent of pine and security. Being with Beast Boy always made her feel safe and over the years she'd found his presence to be something she actually _enjoyed_ and even sought out sometimes. She'd often find herself subconsciously drawing out simple tasks, like night patrol, just to be with him for a couple moments more.

Rounding to face the changeling, Raven delivered a gentle kiss to his cheeks, painting them rubescent at her touch. Nestling back under the comfort of his arm, the sorceress spoke to the stars, which seemed to shine only for them.

"Nightfall is my favorite time of day."


	46. BBRWWi2015 - Haunted House

Day 6 of BBRae Week Fall 2015.

* * *

A solitary, silvery, shrill shriek rang out from the room below, and a countless of terrified screams erupted soon after.

"Rae," Beast Boy whimpered, slowly removing his hands from his ears and peering up at the smirking empath. "Can you scale it back?" The high decibels pierced his eardrums like a million tiny needles.

Raven just smiled.

Beast Boy called on his memories from the last Halloween. He liked to think that particular Halloween had been the best one yet although Raven might not agree. Ever since he'd forced the team to watch _Wicked Scary_ two years ago, Raven had been working on accepting her emotions so they didn't get out of hand; those emotions including fear, passion, and self expression overall. Beast Boy had to admit that was a definite positive of forcing her into watching that terrible horror movie. But Robin had drawn another important point from that Halloween: the fact that Raven had yet another unexplored power.

Add mental projections to the never ending list of Raven's powers; the ability to freeze time, telekinesis, teleportation, and her soul self itself was another whole powerful element of the petite empath. Robin, being the disciplined alpha he was, had advised Raven to gain complete control over her mental projection abilities. Beast Boy couldn't say that her expertise was a terrible accomplishment but he dared think that Raven was a little too amused with her creative mind.

This Halloween, Starfire had insisted the Titans work at the haunted houses as a community service. Of course, the alien princess insisted on handing out candy at the end, Cyborg handled the ticket taking, and Robin had stayed in the room above with Beast Boy and Raven, monitoring the security cameras and ensuring that Raven's projections didn't become overly sinister.

Another horrified wail sounded throughout the rooms below.

"That was the monster from _Wicked Scary_."

Beast Boy's eyes were as large as full moons, half in fear for the haunted house goers below them and half in awe that Raven remembered the monster from the movie is such precision.

"Raven," A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Robin's mouth. "Keep it PG13."

"You're boring me," Raven replied, pulling the monster back into the walls.

Robin offered a chuckle, although clearly distracted by the security cameras. Swiveling in the black desk chair, the Titan leader leaned closer to the screen. A seemingly unbreakable silence filled the room, and Raven's eyes shifted to Beast Boy. He gave a small smile before his emerald eyes flicked to Robin, then back to hers. The sorceress gave a curt nod.

 _Get ready._ She mouthed.

Suddenly, the monster from _Wicked Scary_ filled the screen only inches from Robin's face. A tentacle poked through the HD screen, reaching for the boy's neck. Robin flinched away, eyes narrowed and bow staff already out. His teeth were bared and he glared at the evil looking protrusion. But the monster stayed anchored to the screen, gurgling and mashing it's two sets of teeth one last time before melting into the desktop.

Panting hard, Robin turned his frenzied anger towards Raven. Beast Boy cowered behind the sorceress, not sure if he was more afraid of the monster or Robin at the moment.

"Not funny, Raven." Robin snarled, collapsing his metal staff and shoving it into his belt sheath.

Lifting her hands in innocence, Raven's amethyst eyes widened. "Wasn't me," she insisted, already feeling Beast Boy's fingers slipping firmly around her waist in the dark.

"Sure," the leader scoffed, walking back over to the chair before the screens. "If it wasn't you, then what-"

The Boy Wonder was cut off by sudden darkness. The desktop screen had gone black and the soft hum of the computer had dissolved.

"Get 'em on, Raven."

"It's not me!"

Sighing, the responsible Robin felt his belt for a flashlight.

"It's really not you?"

Raven shook her head earnestly.

"I'm going to check it out." Robin surveyed the room with his tiny flashlight. It was only illuminated by lithe moonlight and Robin's LED beam and the only noise was a steady ticking of an analog clock, which had just tick-tocked past midnight. "Beast Boy, tell Cyborg to stop letting people in and Starfire to stop letting people out. No one leaves until we figure out what's going on." With that, Robin and his light exited the room, closing it tightly behind him.

After voicing over to Starfire and Cyborg, Beast Boy turned to Raven. Their eyes adjusted to the moonlight and Beast Boy took Robin's previous seat.

"Finally, I don't have to sit on the ground anymore." He joked, folding his arms behind his head. His eyes shifted back and forth, never leaving Raven's small silhouette. Tonight she wore a simple midnight blue dress and knee high stockings along with tiny midnight booties; Beast Boy thought she looked rather pretty. She also looked worried, though he couldn't understand why.

Reaching gently for her hand, he pulled her into his lap. Not resisting, Raven situated herself on his right leg, neatly crossing her ankles. Beast Boy smiled, trailing his fingers up and down her back in soothing circles. He took to observing her face, which seemed paler than usual under the moonlight, and a bit frightened. It had been like this for a whole minute before Beast Boy decided to speak.

"I can't believe you'd lie to Robin just so we'd have some time alone." His smile grew wider and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I didn't."

Beast Boy's smile dropped, seeing the fear pooling in her eyes. "Y-you didn't?" Now _he_ was afraid. "You're telling me it wasn't you who cut the lights…?"

Raven brought her knees to her chest, curling closer to the changeling. "I drew the monster from the computer, yeah," she shuddered at the events afterwards. "But.. the lights… that _scream_ … I didn't… I didn't do any of that."

Beast Boy stiffened, suddenly pulling Raven to his chest. He was tempted to ask if she was kidding but of course she wasn't. Raven wasn't the kind to play practical jokes; her humor was dry and sarcastic, always. The changeling dug his canine into his bottom lip. He had to comfort Raven. He had to keep her talking, expressing herself. Otherwise they'd have a lot more than a fluke power outage on their hands… And the night would get spookier than any one of them had anticipated. Suddenly, Beast Boy's thought's returned to Raven's words.

"A scream? I didn't hear that."

Raven shot up, turning to face him with wide eyes. "You didn't?"

Beast Boy frowned. In this moment, he had to make a decision. He would either confirm what she'd heard in order to comfort her, or he'd tell her the truth and she would be even more afraid.

"No.. I'm sorry," he began, already seeing her eyes enlarge. "I misspoke, Rae. I _did_ hear it."

"It-it's okay if you didn't." Raven was trembling in his lap. He could feel her trying to control her breathing but with no avail.

"I did," Beast Boy shook his head, gently pressing her head closer to his chest.

Raven shuddered once more, closing her eyes. She knew he was lying to her, he hadn't heard a thing. But he was willing to say he did to make her feel secure. He truly was the best thing that had ever happened to her, Raven thought. And then, she didn't think.

Pushing herself from his chest, the sorceress gazed into his kind emerald eyes for a brief second, before pressing her lips to his.

Taken by surprise, Beast Boy leaned backwards, catching a glimpse of her amethyst eyes before she pressed into him again. This time he didn't draw back. His hand still cradled hers, and he gripped harder. He could feel Raven shift to straddle his hips in the swiveling leather chair. Her cool fingertips scampered up his neck so she could dig her nails into his forest of hair. The back of his neck prickled as her hands messed the underside of his hair, and her sharp teeth pulled at his supple bottom lip. He couldn't help but smile, breaking their sealed lips. Raven kept nibbling tenderly at the corner of his mouth, and his hands traveled beneath the A frame of her tiny dress. Drawing patterns over her thighs, Beast Boy prepared himself to initiate the next move. His fingers were hooked at the lace elastic of her sheer stockings when Raven suddenly pulled back, her thighs tensing tightly over his hips.

Beast Boy did his best to keep the soft whimper from escaping, but couldn't. "R-Raven," he stuttered, his hands now resting innocently at her waist. Carefully pushing at her ribs, he tried to pry her away from his own waist. "That _hurts_."

Immediately, her legs released him and she was levitating before him. Her longer violet locks spun from side to side.

"There it is again."

"Rae, sweetheart it's-"

"Don't ' _sweetheart_ ' me," She hissed, lurching forward and taking his hands with both of hers. "The screams.. they're back." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and Beast Boy took both of their hands to her face, pressing his thumbs to the hollows of her flustered cheeks.

"Screams?" A look of utter confusion formed on the changeling's face. "Rae, earlier you said _a scream_ , as in _one_ scream. When have you heard others?"

Her pupils dilated and her voice came to a low, grave hush.

" _Every All Hallows Eve_."

* * *

I left this with a bit of a cliffhanger as I was planning on continuing the drabble on Day 7. Unfortunately I never got around to doing that... I hope everyone enjoyed these drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing them! Comments are always appreciated. (: xoxo!


	47. Paralyzed

"Ugh!" A frustrated huff bellowed from the kitchen as glass shattered in a million directions over the floor. Soft whimpering followed the angrier sounds and Beast Boy hurried down the hallway from his bedroom to the great room. When the steel double doors slide open, the changeling felt his heart leap.

Raven.

Hunched in a wheelchair, thin shoulders shaking. He could only see the cascade of beautiful violet locks but he knew she was crying. His senses had picked up on her mixture of fear and frustration. Beast Boy casually sauntered to the living room, careful to not acknowledge the sorceress. Surveying the main room, Beast Boy found Robin on the couch focusing on the news report with exaggerated intent.

"Dude," Beast Boy approached tentatively, hover over the back of the couch. "I think Raven needs a little help."

Robin's eyes never left the screen but narrowed beneath the mask. "Don't, Beast Boy." Sighing, the team leader continued in a hushed voice. "I know… I want to help her too. But she needs to learn function on her own."

The hairs on the back of Beast Boy's neck bristled. He was well aware that Robin had one of the closest connections with the empath; the team leader understood how her mind worked and knew what it was like to be so reserved and stubborn. But this _wasn't_ Robin. And Beast Boy had a feeling what Raven had endured was apt to have made an incredible mental impact.

Golden rays of sunrise glittering against the the shattered glass caught Beast Boy's eyes as he wandered back to the kitchen. A month ago, Raven would've simply gather and discard the shards or mend the tiny pieces together with her mind's extensive energy. In a couple seconds the mess would've been gone. But these days Raven seemed increasingly feeble; her emotions were untamed and her will to improve fading quickly.

"Morning, Rae," Beast Boy did his best to sound upbeat, grabbing a dustpan and sweeping the mess. He agreed with Robin that they shouldn't excessively cater to her but he couldn't resist the urge to assist her in any way he could. "How are you feeling today?"

The incident had occurred precisely three weeks prior. In a particularly damaging dual with Plasmus, the Titans had done their best to combat the ginormous gooey monster. As Raven had commonly insisted in battle with Plasmus, she'd avoided using her dark attack auras in light of sending her soul self into Plasmus to put the man inside asleep. This time had been like any other, until an unfortunately timed attack by Cinderblock had interrupted her peaceful combat technique, his concrete fist slamming into the sorceress's physical body without the presence of her soul. Usually after Raven was injured in battle, she would've immediately begun healing herself. But this time, her soul self had to rush into her fallen body, and she hadn't been able to heal herself, the harsh impact of Cinderblock proving to be overpower her petite self. In the second of impact, her body had immediately forced her out of consciousness.

That was the first clue to her paralysis. The injury had driven her body into a coma as her mind took care of the healing process her hands couldn't perform. Still, she hadn't adjusted to the change physically nor mentally. No one had expected her to recover quickly but no one had expected her to lose hope either.

Beast Boy was thankful she was able to use her telekinesis otherwise the change would've come even harder.

Unresponsive, Raven's eyes darkened to a dull plum as she observed the changeling tidy her mess. Although his intentions were pure, it felt as if even the simplest actions were mocking her. Deciding it best to keep quiet, Raven tucked her chin to her chest. "Thank you, Beast Boy." She muttered, closing her eyes gently. She couldn't even wipe way her own tears.

He grinned, then set a tea kettle on the stove, pulling down another mug. "I'll get your tea." His voice was full of kindness. "Today we can go to the mall and get you a haircut. How does that sound, Rae?" Albeit beautiful, she'd found the lavender waterfall waves pesky as ever.

Instantly, Raven declined. "No," her voice was quivering but her words were stubborn. "I-I'll take care of it."

Beast Boy nodded, noting the dullness of her usually razor sharp remarks. He'd been careful of stepping on her toes all week, but she had become weaker by the hour. He didn't want to admit it, Beast Boy knew that if the situation had been reversed, she would be pushing him ten times harder than he had her. So with that in mind, he picked at the touchy subject, hoping Robin wouldn't hear.

"How exactly are you going to do that, Raven?"

Her cheeks flushed as she realized the gravity behind his question.

"I think it's best you leave me alone." She held her monotone, a slight but fierce edge creeping at her voice. "I mean it, Beast Boy," she warned, another wave of tears threatening to paint her cheeks.

"Raven." He took the tea kettle from the stove and poured the steaming jasmine tea into her gold rimmed mug. "Can't you use your telekinesis on your own body? I've seen you move people, certainly-"

"That takes _discipline_ , Garfield." Raven snapped. "Something I wouldn't expect you to understand." Beast Boy flinched before he'd realized what she said and ow she'd said it. Her subtle dig had hurt but he was glad to hear her straightforward snap. Holding back a tiny smile, Beast Boy counted this mini conversation as a step in the right direction. Placing the mug in her wheelchair's cup holder, the changeling cocked his head and awaited her acknowledgement. Raven blinked, before a dark aura formed around her wheels and she began to roll backward. She was clearly miffed at him but her microscopic emotional display was only encouraging. Calling quietly over her shoulder, the sorceress made her way to the door.

"If I wanted to use my telekinesis for fine motor skills.. That could take years."

"Well then you'd better start trying," Garfield muttered.

 _Later that week…._

Raven sat in front of her dresser, staring at her unkempt hair. It now touched her naval in a neat side braid, courtesy of Starfire. The sorceress, although grateful for Beast Boy's continual compliments and Starfire's grooming skills, had undone the braid. Although reluctant, Raven knew she'd better try _something_ if she ever wanted to rid her mind of Beast Boy's voice.

 _Youi'd better start trying…._

Lifting the scissors with an onyx energy, Raven practiced fine motor motions. _Open, close… open, close…_. The sound of metal blades brushing rhythmically past one another was surprisingly satisfying. Raven tried her best to focus on the scissors while separating a piece of her hair from the mass. After an excruciatingly long thirty seconds, Raven had the piece she wanted to cut.

She'd been so focused on the fine hairs that she hadn't realized the scissors had fallen on the ground.

 _My mind has become weak,_ Raven noted, biting her tongue. A month ago, this task would've been a breeze. Even if she could've used her hands, she'd often still depend on her mind; for her mind was precise and easily stronger than any of her muscles. Well, at least it _was_ …

Frustrated, Raven levitated the scissors again, careful not to lose concentration on her thin lavender lock. The metal blades floated towards her, and Raven felt her mind fall into a pattern. Focusing on two things wasn't so hard when-

 _Knock knock knock._

Raven flinched, losing what little control she'd had on the scissors. The blades grazed her cheek and the sorceress let out an irate growl.

"Raven!" Beast Boy forced the heavy sliding door open, bursting into her room with a lively presence. "Rae, are you alright?" Noticing the reddening scratch, the changeling, grabbed a tissue from her nightstand. "Gotta be careful with those scissors," He joked, dabbing the white cloth until it was dotted with her deep crimson blood. _Care to heal yourself?_ He didn't dare utter those words aloud.

Still, she heard his message loud and clear.

"That requires my _hands_ , Garfield," Raven snapped.

 _Right…_. He thought, digging his fang into the soft pink of his tongue. Now would be the time to reveal his idea to her although she wasn't in the best mood. Alas, biting his tongue didn't do anything to hold back the changeling's impulse.

"Raven," Crumpling the used white cloth, Beast Boy stood from his crouch to hover behind her wheelchair. He watched their reflections in the mirror amidst the single-candlelit room. Tentatively, he gathered her silky waves to fall over her right shoulder. "I want you to try something." Already a storm began brewing in her irises. "Try moving your finger, just one."

Raven's eyes flooded with hot tears. How could Garfield be so _ignorant_? Oh, right, he was _Garfield_ …. "Beast Boy, I'm paralyzed." The words were too familiar in her mouth and Raven hated her voice for breaking.

"I'm not giving up on you." He frowned, rounding to the front of her chair. "Just, try, please? For me." He got to his knees so they were eye level. Earnest emerald eyes gazed hopefully into hers and he gently picked up her right hand with his left. In an act of comfort he curled his fingers around her index finger and Beast Boy focused on feeling for any movement, no matter how subtle. "I know you won't be able to feel anything, but if you can move it… It'll be like-"

"A prosthetic." Raven finished, eyes drying at the optimistic thought. Doubt still dominated her mind; she could barely focus on the scissors and a single strand of hair, how could she focus on five fingers at once?

But something about they way he looked at her made her want to _trust_ him.

Taking a deep breath, Raven nodded. Lids falling closed, she focused on the Beast Boy's fingers that were so delicately cradling hers. Soft vibrations buzzed in her heart as she focused on his warmth, his presence, his _hope._

Beast Boy felt her index finger twitch and a huge smile formed. "Rae!" His canine glinted in joy and he brought her fingers to brush his lips. Kissing her fingertips, Beast Boy continued with his plan. "Okay, okay now try two."

Raven worked her magic, slowly wiggling each one of her finger alone, then together. Soon she was moving her whole right hand, then her left. She practiced opening and closing her palms, her motions becoming quicker and easier. A couple hours later, she and Beast Boy had fallen into a game where he'd poke the center of her palm and her slender fingers would race to catch his. By the end of the evening, she'd caught his index finger twice and her hair was cut into its neat bob.

Weeks later, Raven's arms were both fully functional. Although the nerve endings in her extremities weren't restored, the sorceress's mood was improved. Using levitation to get around the tower, Raven seemed almost as independent as she'd been before the incident. She'd greet the morning with a light smile as she'd pour the water and brew her tea. Her physical abilities had caught up to her mind, allowing her transition some daily tasks from her mind to her hands.

Even more impressive was her new found tolerance to Beast Boy. They'd always been friends but ever since her haircut, her mood was drastically lighter when the leafy, vibrant changeling was around.

"Raven," Robin beamed as his teammate handed him a spoon. In return, a rare smile escaped her lips as well. "I knew your hope would get you through."

Raven tucked a short lavender hair behind her ear, then glanced at her palms. "It wasn't my hope."

Robin cocked his head, glancing between the sorceress and the changeling. He knew now he'd been wrong to ignore Raven at her most desperate times of need. Perhaps he didn't know the sorceress as well as he'd thought. Robin's studied Beast Boy, fairly impressed that the changeling had brought her to a recovery that none of the others could even dream to achieve. Pushing his berry and bran cereal around in the milk, the alpha Titan spoke."Beast Boy's a good friend, Raven."

"He's _more_ than a good friend." Raven's amethyst eyes crinkled at the changeling and her pale cheeks tinted pink.

She held her monotony with ease, completely controlling her emotions as she used to. Rising from the table, the sorceress took her friend's finished platters to the sink. Beast Boy was soon to follow, taking her hand and leading her to the dark hallway like a midnight blue helium balloon.

"We're more than friends?' The changeling scrunched his nose playfully, his fingers still intertwined with hers. She levitated at his eye level, rolling her crystalline irises at his implication. Beast Boy was still gloating at her subtle praise with his wide, goofy grin when she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. The changeling's brows shot upwards as he went cross-eyed trying to read her face. After a second, he found his efforts to be futile as his brows fell into a soft frown, eyes closed, as he placed her palm on his cheek and the other was still intertwined with hers. All too soon, the sorceress pulled away, fingertips curling at the material over his racing heart.

"More than friends?" His voice was breathy as his fingers danced up her neck to cup cheeks and bring her closer. She graced him with a soft smile, relishing in his tender touch and letting his lips brush hers once more.

"We _always_ were."

* * *

 _I would've loved a beta on this drabble, however, I do not currently have one. :( With that being said, I apologize for any errors! As always, reviews are helpful but please no flames._ _Thanks to all you diamonds for reading and reviewing! Xoxo!_


	48. Bleeding

Nudging her chin upward, Beast Boy caught her swollen lips with another kiss.

Her nature was shy; it always had been. She'd gently press her lips closer, timidly nibbling at the curve of his lower lip. Then Raven let Beast Boy do the rest. He'd rest one hand on her waist and the other firmly beneath her frail jawbone so he could tilt her mouth. He was careful in the way his lips brushed hers but it wasn't uncommon for him to lose himself in her taste.

Raven's taste absolutely savory to the changeling. Like the finest wine, her lips were almost too saccharine at first before revealing a sharp, unique taste. He'd just revealed a hint of her elegant, angular taste, hitting him precisely at the back of his throat, when a metallic touch grazed his tongue. Immediately pulling away, Beast Boy stared at the sweet Raven.

She blinked in genuine innocence, her hand immediately flying from the side of his perspiring neck to her upper lip. An pure cerulean glow kindled at her fingers but Beast Boy pulled her wrist away before she could work her magic.

"Shit," he hissed, leaning closer to examine the shallow cut on her pale lips. "Are you bleeding?"

Raven frowned, lurching forward to catch him in another kiss. Beast Boy was quicker though and he promptly tucked his chin to his shoulder. An irritated, dismayed sigh escaped the sorceress across from him. Digging his claws into the foam of his mattress, Beast Boy didn't bother fighting the guttural vibration in his throat.

"I… I always hurt you," His voice broke and his throat went tight, tearing the threads of his favorite cotton sheets apart in a well reasoned tantrum.

"No, you don't," Raven whispered, pressing her thumb to the contour of his left cheek. She'd managed to heal her lip of the minor injury, although she didn't mind a bit. She knew he'd never hurt her intentionally and he couldn't help if their differences put them each at a bit of an edge. They'd always been cautious but each time they'd come to this, Beast Boy would shut down the second he'd thought he'd hurt her. He'd back away, often sulking for hours before he'd let her in. But this time, Raven wouldn't leave.

"You would never hurt me, Garfield," she didn't smile but her amethyst eyes crinkled.

He closed his eyes, her injury weighing heavy on his furrow. His touch ran over his pearly fang over and over, rougher each time until it had knicked the underside of the tender pink skin.

"If I were normal…"

"If you were normal, we wouldn't be together," Raven countered, chuckling. Taking another hand to his face, she cupped his cheeks, her fingertips healing the cut in his tongue with ease.

"But…. Don't you ever wish I was?" Garfield forced a laugh, although the usual amusement in his emerald irises was buried beneath remorse and dull anger. He reconnected with her gaze, feeling a sudden buzz shoot through his nervous system. Raven had that effect on him. But the sorceress half smiled, rising on her knees so the tip of her nose touched his. Gently nudging his mouth upward towards her, she caught him in that quick, innocent kiss.

"No," she answered softly, keeping his upper lip between her supple lips as she spoke her breathy desire. "All I ever want is for you to be you, the green changeling I fell in love with."

Beast Boy couldn't help beaming, careful as his canine grazed the her delicate skin.

"I do have one wish for you though, Gar." Raven blushed as she felt his hands find their rightful places beneath her navy pajama shirt once more.

"Mmm-yeah?" Beast Boy laughed wholeheartedly. His lips had traveled to the sweet spot behind her ear where her scent could infiltrate his every sense. Raven wriggled a bit so she could face him, forehead to forehead again. Emerald eyes gleamed as he waited with bated breath for her to speak.

"I wish you'd kiss me again."

Beast Boy met her request without hesitation, embracing her lips with a chaste touch. Raven was tender as velvet and equally luxurious but he pulled away for a split second to tell her he loved her.

"Anything for you, Raven."


	49. Close

"We're really close right now…." Her gravelly whisper wrapped around his mind, pulling him closer without spoken consent. The two were sitting on the sapphire chesterfield beneath her windowsill, watching the rain fall over their city from her large bay window. He couldn't quite if she wanted him or not, so he pressed forward on his own intuition.

Leaning closer, the changeling gently placed his hands beneath her elbows, willing her towards him. Emerald eyes were memorized as he nudged her nose with his, eyelids falling with every millisecond.

"Gar," The sorceress scolded lightheartedly, her cold fingertips burying into the soft cotton over chest, which was growing closer in proximity still.

"Mmm- can't help it." He muttered, brows furrowing as he delivered a lingering kiss to her supple bottom lip. "I kiss you whenever I think of you," his hoarse mumble was lost on her lips as he punctuated his point with yet another peck.

"Whenever you think of me… right," The heat of the moment hadn't melted away the sarcastic tone that Beast Boy'd grown to love. A breathy chuckle grazed his cheek, as Raven turned her head from his touch. "And when's that?"

Beast Boy snickered at the absurdity of the question; she'd had to know the answer. Eyes closed, Beast Boy drew nearer to her mouth, encouraging her lips to part with his own.

"Every hour… every minute… every second-and millisecond of every day," his fingers trailed over her scalp, tousling her short locks and bringing her closer. "You're always on my mind, Rae."

"That's impossible." Raven commented, a rare giggle passing her lips. "Seriously, what do you think about besides-"

"Besides you?" Beast Boy kissed the tip of her nose as his mind sparked amethyst and emerald. Even amidst the stormy, starless evening, he knew every trace of her body; he'd only memorized her every day and again every night since the moment they'd met. Bringing the top of her hand to his lips and tickling her fingers with his whisper, the changeling managed to finish his sentence.

"I think about us."

And then he kissed her again.


	50. Engagement

"Please put it down."

Her polite request was not to be opposed and the changeling sighed with childlike disappointment. His dejected look didn't hold for long as he found another furry stuffed creature. Yet another irrate growl sounded from his girlfriend and Beast Boy dropped it.

"Rae, we're in the gift shop. You can't expect me to-"

"-Act your age?" She retorted, "Garfield, you're twenty two years old." Tangling her fingers in her lengthy locks, she swept her hair over her shoulder into a lavender cascade. Somehow, Beast Boy had convinced her to spend their third year anniversary in a glorified animal daycare. They'd arrived wretchedly early in order to see the feedings and early shows and they'd been there for almost ten hours now. Although Raven had agreed to acccomadate to his happiness, she was about fed up with their little day at the zoo.

"C'mon Rae, don't you think it's cute?" He cupped the tiny plush in his hands, presenting it to her like a delicate trinket. Her eyes narrowed as she mentally decapitated the furry toy, its oversized anime eyes and perky triangular ears too cute for her liking. "It's an Ili pika," he explained, waving its paw at her playfully. Pressing the fluffy animal's beady nose to her cheek, he giggled. "It likes you."

Raven shoved his hand away with a snarl. "I'm going to be sick," she pretended to gag at the innocent fuzzball.

Beast Boy laughed, placing the toy on the checkout counter. "I'm going to buy it for you," he smiled, kissing the top of her shiny waves.

"Please tell me that's not my anniversary present," she deadpanned, eyeing the despicably adorable creature.

"It has to be," Beast Boy smiled, paying the cashier and winking. "It's the last one."

Raven sighed as he took back her stuffed animal. At least the gift shop was the last stop they'd have to make before going home. Rolling her eyes, Raven followed him to the parking lot. It was gloomy outside the tarp-covered zoo, the grey rain clouds casting a serene overcast over the city. A chill traced the air and the scent of damp leaves and warm beverages was completely authentic. Raven smiled. This was her favorite weather.

The ride home was silent but not unusual. Beast Boy pulled into driveway, noting the darker clouds and higher winds. Grabbing at her wrist, he caught Raven's smile and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I have something to talk to you about," he murmured, the two still nose to nose. The locks on the door clicked at a hint of his earnestness.

"Here..? Now?" Raven bit back an impatient exhale, the image of sitting in her favorite window seat with a book and some tea fading fast. Beast Boy nodded, insisting it was important.

He pulled the stuffed pika from his lap, feeling the underside for a small zipper. Raven couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his emerald fingers digging in the stuffing. Seconds later, his hand returned to sight, encasing a mystery. The sorceress closed her eyes, trying to sense any of his feelings. But his abilities to keep his emotions dull had grown strong, and the empath couldn't get a read.

"So, I got you that Ili pika and you thought it was your present?"

Raven blinked, a nervous anticipation forming in her throat.

"Well, I actually got you this.." Beast Boy unfolded his fingers, revealing a exquisitely pure diamond, adorned with tiny sapphires on each side. She didn't speak but the jewels glimmered wonderfully in her amethyst eyes. She didn't speak but reached for the silver ring, letting him slide it onto her finger.

"Wait, that's not all…." the changeling added. "I.. I wanted to ask you some-"

Raven interrupted with a sweet, chaste kiss. Drawing back, Raven tucked a loose forest green hair behind his ear. "Yes," she whispered, gazing into the wonderful emerald eyes she'd be waking up to for the rest of her life.

"I didn't even get down on my knee and ask it yet." Beast Boy didn't know why he was bothering to argue with her; the grin on his face betraying his playful counter.

"That doesn't matter," Raven muttered, amethyst eyes almost damp as her fingers traced the curve of his cheek. "When it comes to us, there is no question."


	51. Massage

"Oh Azar, Garfield."

His name rolled from her tongue for the millionth time tonight and he dug his fingertips harder into her shoulders. Immediately, her tensed shoulder blades melted into the mattress and she let out another sigh of relief. Today had been a rough day for the sorceress, battle wise, and he was just what she needed.

His smooth hands pressed into her pale back before trailing down each side of her spine. Her breathing calmed a bit more and Beast Boy ran his hands up her back again, fingers barely tickling her sides. When he'd reached her neck again, his thumbs began moving in small circles on each side, emitting another longing moan from the sorceress.

"There, that's the spot," she murmured into the pillow, thankful the airy down was muffling both her words and her flustered face. Of course, Garfield's magic was working wonders for her, the sorceress hadn't felt this at ease for years. And yet, she couldn't stand the changeling for it. Once he'd aroused her with his warm magic touch, Raven found he was her saving grace.

"Rae," he chuckled, kneading harder. "I've never heard you sound so… desperate," he shifted, as he was knelt carefully over her lower back. A pale hand tousled through her lavender locks and she waved him off, mumbling about him shutting up and letting his hands do the talking. Tightening his knees around her, he crouched so one hand was at the side of her neck. Lowering his lips to her ear, his unoccupied hand felt for the curve of waist, squeezing her paper-thin torso between his fingertips, he smirked.

"You like that?"

"Gar," she moaned, unable to stop the breathy satisfaction from escaping her body. A gasp immediately followed from outside the door and the sorceress's head shot up, nearly colliding with the Beast Boy's.

The changeling had heard it too, in fact he could still hear the soft stutters of a surprised Starfire outside Raven's bedroom door. Staying quiet as a mouse, he cocked the tip of his ear towards the door, hearing almost inaudible exchanges between his best friend and the alien princess. Cursing under his breath, his eyes fell back to Raven's bare back, still arched upright like a seal.

After a minute of silence, Beast Boy felt the two walk away.

"They were there the whole time." He growled, feeling stupid for allowing his guard to fall to the porcelain skinned girl beneath him. She was now as tense as she had been after battle, if not more so. They both knew all too well what playing masseuse sounded like. Their whole conversation, every mumble, every moan was noted by their teammates, who were sure to alert the alpha Titan. With every irritated notion at the tips of his fingers, Beast Boy pushed harder against her lower spine, and Raven's back arched with a delectable, timid cry of his name.

Seconds later, Robin's signature three second knock erupted from the other side of door. Burying her cheeks' inferno deeper into the pillow, Raven groaned, this time with nothing less than pure annoyance.

"Oh fuck."


	52. Bedside Words

He was silent. His steps were slow and careful;. he didn't want to wake her.

Motionless, she laid in the same hospital bed as she had for the past seventy two hours. Like a human marionette, Raven's ashen skin was decorated with IVs and monitors stuck all over her frail body. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of her chest though he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't spent the last two years of his life admiring her from afar.

"Raven," Beast Boy settled into a crouch so he was level with her bedside. Intertwining his fingers carefully with hers, he studied her gaunt face. Her cheekbones protruded and the garnet chakra on her forehead didn't seem so bright. His left hand moved to tenderly push the wisps of lavender out of her face and a heavy regret tugged his heart.

"I should've protected you," he mumbled. "You don't deserve this, Rae….. Well, no one deserves this," Beast Boy chuckled hoarsely. Except maybe the jerk who did this to you, he thought bitterly.

"But you especially… Cause, well, you know.. You're you."

He paused, not daring to exhale. He thought he'd seen her eyelashes flutter but he couldn't be sure. Passing it off as wishful thinking, Beast Boy pressed his thumb over her bony knuckles. His teammates, the doctors, and the nurses had insisted she was frail and sickly but Beast Boy refused to think of her in that way. He preferred delicate and determined; after all, she was waging against the war that her body was fighting with itself. A flash of Raven in a heavenly ivory infiltrated his thoughts for it was the last moment he'd seen her before her body had gone plummeting to the earth.

Her hair was still tousled from that day. Thin and brittle at the ends, partially singed on the left side, nevertheless exquisite. Beast Boy sighed.

"The doctors were talking about pulling the plug soon," his voice fell an octave lower, a hateful growl pulling at the edge. "But don't you worry, Rae. I wont' let them do that. Over my dead body will they give up on you. They can give up when I give up…. And that will never happen." His words carried a gravity that Beast Boy hadn't realized he possessed. He didn't dwell on his new ferocity; he'd do anything to fight for Raven, to see those pure amethyst eyes one more time.

"When did you become so important to me?" He laughed despite the fresh wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. "How did one, sarcastic, purple haired half demon become my entire world?"

Feeling the bed tremble, Beast Boy realized his pain and frustration had found a leak. Steadying his hands, he stood to his full height. The tips of his ears twitched backwards, he could hear the voices of his grieving team approaching quickly. Though they claimed not to give up on the weakening sorceress, the changeling felt as if they'd practically accepted her death. Biting his cheek and frowning, Beast Boy leaned over her tiny body, his subconscious protecting her from even her closest friends.

Keeping his hand intertwined with hers, Beast Boy bent to her lips. His dark fingertips were a bright jade against her porcelain cheekbone.

"Keeping fighting in there, Raven. I'll take care of the rest." His bottom lip brushed hers as he spoke; and he pressed in slightly so he could kiss her in whole. Tears escaped his closed lids as a weight of familiarity and remembrance flooded his memories. Every moment between them was suddenly played before his mind, memories stimulated by the way her dainty mouth fit perfectly beneath his.

It was a good thirty seconds before the excessive electronic beeping hit his ears. Pulling back, Beast Boy gripped her hand harder. Swiveling his head in search for a medic, he hadn't realized the beeping was slowing.

Turning back, he found her amethyst eyes.

"R-Rae? Raven!" He exclaimed, a warm scarlet stretching from cheek to cheek, right over the bridge of his nose. Bending to give her a hug, Beast Boy reminded himself that consciousness didn't mean cured.

"Hi, Garfield." Her gravelly voice was softer than ever and a rare smile graced her features. Her cold fingertips gripped tighter around his and she pressed on, though it was clear that ever word was taking a toll. "That was some kiss." She mumbled, her voice held a light tease.

The points of his ears were on fire, folding downwards. She'd been awake the whole time; the realization hit him like a bus. Unable to formulate an intelligent response, the changeling just grinned, kissing the tip of her frosty nose. He couldn't decide if he was angry that she hadn't alerted him she was conscious or if he was grateful she'd heard everything he'd wanted to tell her since they'd met. Deciding he couldn't never truly be angry with the empath, Beast Boy stayed silent.

"So, they think I'm done for," she murmured, voice calm and even. Beast Boy nodded, unable to verbally answer. Even without her vision, Raven received his reply. She must have been able to weakly pick up on emotion - like the doctors had said, even in this state, she was a powerful empath.

"They seem to have accepted it… Have you?"

What was she saying? Beast Boy was furious. The answer was obvious. He would never accept this, that his girlfriend was becoming more feeble by the hour. To him, she was still the gorgeous, graceful, kindhearted, powerful empath; she wouldn't go down without a fight and he wouldn't let her. Hot tears flooded the corners of his eyes and changeling left them. She wasn't, she couldn't….

"You're not dying, Raven." He spoke firmly, as if he was the father of time. His determination overrode his fear and his voice was like an earthquake, threatening to sway under his riled emotions at any moment.

"You wanted to see my eyes one more time." She blinked at him, the action seeming heavy. Passionate anger and fiery love stabbed his heart, this was almost too much for him. The changeling crumpled to her bedside, gripping her frigid, stiffening hand like it was his life support. He knew her; she was only saying these things because she didn't know what the future held. But he couldn't stand it. She'd never been optimistic but these words didn't hold even a hint of hope. No, these words were only swollen with the heavy note of acceptance. The sorceress watched him, crystalline eyes full of compassion and wisdom.

"But even if you can't see me, Gar…. know that I'm with you and that I love you. Always."

And then, her eyes closed.

That was the last time Beast Boy saw those exquisite amethyst eyes.


	53. Sleep

"Garfield?"

A silvery whisper touched his mind, too tangible to be of his dreams. Turning to find his teammate hovering over his pillow, the changeling shot up in bed. Eyes adjusting to the dim room, he noted the dampness in her eyes and dark velvety duvet draped over her shaking shoulders.

He scolded himself for staring at her; she seemed so vulnerable. Wracking his sleep laden brain, Beast Boy knew Raven's subconscious had always been painted with her past origin which caused her insane insomnia but she hardly bothered telling him about her restless nights; he just knew. Tonight though, there was something different about Raven and Beast Boy reprimanded himself, this time for not being able to read her like he usually could.

"You can talk to me, Rae," His fingers grazed hers before he pulled her closer in a gentle grasp. A violet gaze glimmered at emerald for a millisecond before she crumbled into him. She wrapped his arms around his lean shoulders, burying her nose in his left shoulder. His reaction was immediate, pulling the tiny sorceress into his lap and holder her tighter. She'd only embraced him like this once and he wasn't about to react like he had the first time.

"Shhh, c'mere," he murmured, caressing her jasmine locks from her face.

Her whole body was trembling, and he could feel her tears dampening on his old white tee. As he sat on the edge of his mattress, cradling the small sorceress to his chest, Beast Boy realized what she needed. Slowly transferring them from the bed's edge to the middle of the soft mattress, he rolled the sorceress onto his pillow, allowing her arms to remain folded around his neck. His placed an innocent hand on her waist and felt her legs tangle with his in her subconscious hope to get closer. Finally, the movement ceased and Raven's breathing became regular.

Beast Boy smiled. People could take a million remedies and follow the perfect protocol for falling asleep but the best remedy was always feeling safe.

And Beast Boy was more than happy to help her fall asleep.


	54. flirt

"Don't flirt with me, Rae."

The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She quipped, not bothering to bite back her deadpan sarcasm. "I'm flirting with you."

The way she said it perked his attention. She hadn't said "I'm flirting with you," rather the emphasis was on "flirting." Which was a rather appropriate word of empahsis for the sorceress. After all, it was Raven. Raven didn't flirt.

"I was kidding," Beast Boy pushed back messy forest locks. " _You_ can't flirt."

That sounded like a challenge.

Raven tucked a hair behind her ear and bit her lip in attempt to suppress a shy smile. She faced the changeling and caught his eyes with a coy squint. Taking her porcelain fingertips, Raven pressed back his overgrown mess of emerald locks, tucking loose strands behind the tip of his ear. She allowed her fingers to trail over the velvety points where the nerves were especially sensitive, then trace over the side of his neck to rest against the groove of his strong collar.

"You're _so_ right, Garfield." Her slight whine drew a his curious perk. Gradually leaning so her breath could tickle his earlobe, she whispered. "Teach me?"

The changeling was left in awe. Raven's hand still stretched across his chest so her thumb could trace his collarbone. Her lips had brushed his senses as she'd spoken and her words held a silent simper. It was almost like the sorceress was trifling with him.

"I… I don't…" His mind drew blank; any previous ability to speak dissipated by the intoxicating jasmine tendrils wrapped tight around his mind, jumbling his thoughts. Beast Boy faced his teammate, whose lips hovered inches from his. If he were to lean in only three inches, he could practically… kiss her. Amethyst eyes shifted from emerald ones to his halfway parted lips. She pouted, her eyes downcast and bottom lip full. "Uh.." Beast Boy swallowed, palms started to sweat and his fingers began to fidget. He could feel his lids drooping lower and lower with every jasmine scented breath that touched the tip of his nose. "D-do you really want me to teach you how to flirt?"

"No." In an instant, Raven had returned to her usual state of monotone. She was in her own personal space, already flipping through her book to find a dog eared page. Finding the crimson flush spread over his cheeks and sheepish eyes once more, Raven winked.

"I think I got it."

Beast Boy blushed darker, touching the tips of his elfish ears and savoring the feeling of her cool breath on his neck and feather-light tracing between the ridges of his muscles; maybe he could learn a thing or two from her. He'd learned one thing already; Raven could _definitely_ flirt.


	55. BBRWSp15 - Midnight

_Usually I like to put the a/n at the bottom of the page buuuuuut I put it at the top this time to make sure it gets read beforehand!_

 _These next seven drabbles (that I'm about to upload separately) are from BBRae Week 2015 - springtime. I uploaded them separately on my account at first but I'm working on moving them into this growing compilation. Some of these drabbles have a more mature(ish) theme so I'll make sure and put a warning at the top for those of you who are looking strictly for more innocent ficlets. As always, thank you all for the favorites, reviews, reading my stories, etc! I really appreciate it - it means so much that people would read things that I make up. ^.^ That's all for now, diamonds!_

 ** _warning_ _-_ _hinted libido/sexual tension_**

* * *

The tip of his nose twitched, and he transformed into a green basset hound. The sweet scent lead the puppy to Raven, who was sitting lazily on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest and a book covering her flawless face. He licked his lips and growled softly, before shifting back.

"Oh, Raven." He sang, inhaling deeply. The petite titan wasn't one to wear perfume; she usually reeked of exotic ancient oils and a hint of tea. Violet eyes shifted, and caught his curious green ones. When he knew he had her attention, he sat on the coffee table in front of her. "What's that smell?"

She averted her eyes back to the old pages and spoke. "Midnight."

Beast Boy absent mindedly checked the time on his T-communicator. "No," he argued without aggression. "It's only like 11:30, Rae."

Her right eye twitched and she let out a slightly exasperated sigh. "No, the scent."

"You'll tell me at midnight? Why not just tell me now." Beast Boy frowned and nagged her.

A book closed and teeth clenched. "Halfwit," she mumbled. Beast Boy stiffened. He hated when she thought he was dumb, he could be smart when he wanted to be. He just truly didn't understand.

"It would help if you tried explaining in more than a couple words." He narrowed his eyes and tried to remove the irritation out of his voice, but without luck. She had heard his edge, which only intertwined with hers, making her even more annoyed.

Taking a deep breath, Raven set her book next to her. She tried so hard to be patient with him, but sometimes he really could be a bit dense. "Beast Boy," she steadied her voice. "The fragrance, it's called _Midnight_."

He nodded. She was trying, at least. Suddenly, he cocked his head. " _Just_ Midnight?" He grabbed her wrist and pressed it to his nose.

She pulled away immediately, and a bit sheepishly. Suddenly, a pale pink blush tinted her usually colorless face. The changeling noticed. The flushed sorceress crossed her arms across her chest as her powers drew the hood of her cloak over her shimmering violet locks. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and Raven bit her lip.

He had it.

" _Midnight_ _Romance_." He snapped his gloved fingers. "It's by Ralph Lauren. I remember." He scooted closer, and his emerald eyes devoured her petite figure. "Star got it for you, for your birthday last year. You didn't like it because it was pink, but I remember she sprayed it and it smelled like this." He exclaimed, quite pleased at how well his memory had served him.

The scent was actually quite sweet, a touch erotic. It smelled of pink peonies and mysterious black vanilla. A bit saccharine, but mixed with Raven's unique, natural Moroccan oil-type fragrance, it was perfect. Another thing, this was the fragrance she had been wearing when-

"I wore it when we kissed."

So he wouldn't have to be the one to bring _that_ detail up.

"I remember." He dug his canine into his upper lip, to keep from grinning too widely, or at all.

"You can smile about that." An expression of surprise replaced his giddy smile. "I think about it, a lot." He couldn't contain his utmost shock and extreme pleasure, at her words.

"In a good way, right?" He needed confirmation.

" _Of course_." Were his ears playing tricks on him, or was her tone of voice suddenly irresistibly _seductive_? Beast Boy turned his pointed ears downward, as if _that_ would help him reign in his sudden desire to overwhelm her entirety.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Raven sighed.

He blushed. "Now, you don't have to answer this. Cause I'm not sure if…." He trailed off but quickly regained his composure when he noticed her unimpressed raised brows. "Where do girls put perfume?"

Her face burned. It wasn't that personal of a question, really more scientific. Girls put perfume where they want to smell nice, simple as that. Right? So he really didn't need her to showcase her perfume hotspots, seeing as the answer was _so_ simple. But instead….

"I'll show you."

She held out both of her wrists and he nodded appropriately. "And here," she let her fingertips trace the nape of her neck, behind her right ear. Beast Boy whimpered as he watched her fingertips. Something about seeing Raven trace herself, was slightly arousing. "And," She was hesitant and Beast Boy edged to the end of the table. Her knees, which were still brought to her chest, separated and she rubbed the tender inner area of her upper thighs. Only a tiny part of black leotard covered her, well..

Beast Boy crossed his legs, coughed, and stared down at the carpet.

"Oh, o-okay. Thanks." His voice was shaky and longing, and she closed her knees slowly. She then stood, and levitated backwards towards the door, keeping her eyes on his quickly perspiring face. "So, Rae." He sized her up, imagining her body under the dark cloak. "One more quick question." He fidgeted with his glove."Um, you always wear that perfume?"

She pursed her lips. "Come find me at midnight, and you can find out." With a swish of the double doors, she was gone.

Thank goodness it was already 11:57.


	56. BBRWSp15 - Second Kiss

_**warning - semi angsty**_

* * *

It was a day of misery and moodiness for the changeling. The anniversary of his parents' death always brought certain gloom over the Tower. Usually, Beast Boy would insist on putting on his happy façade, like every other day. But Raven would always reject that stupid, fake grin. Ever since her 16th birthday, when the supposed End of the World was to come, the chromatically challenged friends would sit together on the roof and mourn in silence. This was where Beast Boy could wipe the smile from his face, and openly wail into the wind about the hardships of life.

This was hardly what Raven had expected when she had first suggested time to dwell on their miseries, to each their own. But, if it made Gar feel better, Raven was happy to sit. Just sit, and watch him. Make sure he was okay. Make sure he wouldn't be stupid, like that one year…..

This year, Garfield was 18 and had been feeling especially desolate. His parents always told him that he would be able to actually participate in their research, once he was a young man. Well now he was. But nothing could bring them back.

Feet dangling over the edge, Garfield stared at the sunset. He and Raven had come to the roof at around noon, but now it was almost seven. The sunset over the lake was beautiful, and Garfield wished he could fly to the sun and it would consume him with its fiery tongue. It would consume his green features, his over the top, happy "personality," and most importantly, his memories.

But it couldn't. He would never forget as long as he was alive.

Pain seared through his heart, and the changeling howled in despair. Glimmering liquid streamed from his tired eyes. He hated to cry in front of Raven, but it was like every bit of sadness in his life had come to haunt him on this terrible day.

The only thing that could take his mind from his misery, was her.. Garfield liked to dwell on one, _particular_ memory….

It had happened once before. Hot, passionate, slow, surreal. Everything as it should be. Like something out of a movie. Honestly, it was quite a surprising delight, for Raven.

He knew he loved her before he kissed her. He knew that she knew, too. And now he'd left her confused.

So that's what Raven thought about on the roof. Today, instead of whining about how evil her demon dad was, or how she hadn't seen her mother in years, Raven thought of Garfield. He was so sweet, he didn't deserve anything his life had served him. And all she could do, was offer her comfort. And well, every knew how compassionate Raven was… not.

" _Gar_ ," She meant to think it but unluckily for her, his heightened hearing picked up on it. He faced her and cocked his head. "Sorry." She mumbled, trying hard to sound nonchalant, but not succeeding. She tried not to notice his lovably messy bedhead.

Well, that caught the changeling's attention. "Um, want to talk, Rae?" She eyed him evenly. " _Ven_." Beast Boy finished sheepishly. The sorceress closed her eyes and continued her levitation. But she couldn't push his image from her mind. Especially today. His eyes were bloodshot, extremely pronounced against his green tinted skin. His hair was a wreck, but she couldn't help but think that he was desirable in his way.

But he was just so _sad_. Even his cute green ears drooped, like dehydrated mint leaves.

Raven narrowed her eyes, punishing herself. No, he absolutely did _not look adorable and sensitive and especially toned in this light_. No. He was just bugging her, as usual. She was trying to give him sympathy, and he couldn't even give her a moment's piece. That _rascal_.

Without giving a second's protest, Raven felt her lips rush to his.

Of course, when it came to kissing Raven, Garfield Logan was an expert. But only because it had happened once before. Only once, but still. He'd dreamed about the moment every second since it had happened, all but two weeks past. He had memorized how his lips fit to hers. Together, they were _perfection_. But this wasn't right.

Dusk's last rays of light traced their silhouettes. At first, it was only Raven, her petite, cool hands placed on his sharp cheekbones, thumbs pressed to the hollows of his burning, tearstained cheeks.

Raven, shocked at herself, immediately forgetting any animosity towards the changeling. She was only conscious enough to know _she_ was pressing his body to his, how _she_ had now wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

 _And he wasn't kissing her back._

Her lips suckled gently on his, like her body was begging his for _some_ response. After a few seconds, Raven pulled away, leaving her arms around his neck.

"So," she unclipped the gold crest that held her cloak together around her neck. The navy material fell to the floor. She felt extremely exposed, opening herself to Garfield. But if it would make him happy….

A soft, playful sparkle caught two sincere emerald eyes. "Stop, Raven." Garfield stepped back and removed her hands gently from him.

Two hurt, violet eyes blazed into him. Raven impulsively lifted her lips his, only to be stopped by a gloved palm. She considered biting, but instead took a step back as well, so there was a fair amount of distance between them.

This felt wrong. They both knew it.

"You only kiss me when I'm sad." Garfield brushed a hand back through her violet locks, resisting the urge to throw her to the ground and kiss her again. But his morals got the best of him. "I don't want that." He swallowed hard. "Rae, I," He saw her sweet eyes dull with his every word. But he had to continue. "Raven. Do you love me?"

He had kind of blurted that out by accident, but played it cool as he awaited her response. But the pale girl's mouth only hung agape, as she struggled for words.

"I, I don't know, Garfield."

She knew she loved him.

He nodded solemnly. He began to retreat from her, shutting his eyes to block out the petites sorceress's desperate wails for him to stay, her high pitched shrieks and merciless sobs. But she didn't love him. She felt _sorry_ for him, or at least that's what Beast Boy thought. Taking a few more steps away, Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and headed towards the sun.


	57. BBRWSp15 - Dreaming

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and he growled viciously. Raven awoke to his face buried in the curve of her right side. She tipped her head downward to see that his eyes were squeezed shut and his face had a fierce look of determination.

"Garfield?" She whispered, running a hand through his messy hair.

His arms squeezed her tighter and he rolled to his back, pulling her under him. "No, please, no Raven," he whimpered, as he kept rolling until he was straddling her stomach. His heavy head pressed against her chest, and his ear was pressed over her heartbeat like a stethoscope.

Raven sighed. Clearly she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, although she never did when they were together. It's not like they did anything, and they never had before. But their late night conversations and cuddling could be quite stimulating, keeping her up for hours after Garfield had begun to snooze.

Anyway, the young shape shifter sleeping on top her it was alright, she decided. Until he started pulling on her hair.

She reacted without thinking, and black swirls of magic dumped the green titan on the ground next to her bed.

The changeling shot up, and rubbed his head. "Ow, Rae." He hissed at her with distaste. "What was that for?"

He noticed her disheveled hair and irritated face and shut his mouth. Oh.

"Garfield,"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry Raven." He waved her off. They hadn't done anything, or each other, so he must've woken Raven up somehow else.

"Gar." He cocked his head at her. She twisted a loose thread on her hem of her nightie and bit her puffy bottom lip. "What do you dream about?"

It was dark in her room, and everything was in it's place. Well, everything except the two people sleeping there. Raven's purple locks had been in a loose braid, but thanks to Garfield, now wavy purple hair shrouded her shoulders. A black lace nightie barely covered her, and her eyes were drooping adorably with fatigue. She rubbed her collarbone in anxiety as she awaited his response.

Why lie to her about his dreams? They were already sleeping together, anyway. "You, mostly."

Her thin brows furrowed and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then, she pat the right side of the bed, where he had started out sleeping.

"Well," his eyes darted across the carpet as he slowly stood and sat next to her on the bed. "It's like I chase you." He explained, seeming unsure of himself. "Like you're running until you reach your room. Then you stop, I reach out for you, grabbing on to anything I can… And you close the door. I can never really get you."

Raven shook her head, puzzled. She didn't want him to dream those things. And she loved him like she'd never loved anyone before. They were together, for crying out loud, and he still felt like she shut him out. She had to put an end to his dreams, otherwise they might turn into her nightmares.

"You should know I love you."

"I do."

Raven rubbed her lips together and took his left hand with both of hers. She didn't know what else to do, to help him his dreams. Shrugging softly, she pulled the straps of her nightie down, letting them rest on her shoulders suggestively and alluringly. Of course, she was nervous. But she wanted him to know she loved him.

"Well, let me show you."


	58. BBRWSp15 - Protection

His whole insides were shaking with rage.

"Garfield, stop. He's not worth it." Raven whimpered from behind her seething boyfriend.

"But _you_ _are_."

Raven's stomach suddenly felt fuzzy. Warmth radiated fromher chest and spread to her fingertips. Slowly, the sorceress allowed her hand to trail alongside his strong left side of his torso. She watched his sculpted back tense, and the muscles rippled with each angry growl he allowed escape his throat.

"Listen," Garfield's kind green eyes had turned to two hard emeralds. "Don't you dare touch her again."

"Whatever, man. I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Even if she didn't…" Beast Boy felt Raven's trembling hand slip into his. "You had no right to violate her like that."

The stupid kid had Raven pushed up against the wall, groping her chest and sliding his tongue over her cheek. Naturally, Raven had been resisting. But in order to keep her powers in check, she had been holding her monotone. The kid didn't think she'd been resisting.

Feeling her petite hand squeeze his index finger, Garfield decided to retreat. "Next time, watch yourself." The shifter took a step back and turned to tend to Raven.

The kid quietly mocked Garfield. Of course, the changeling's elevated hearing caught that.

Instinctively, the titan reacted. He swiveled with inhuman speed and transformed into the Beast. White pupils bore into the boy's, and hot breath escaped through pointed fangs and brushed the wimpy kid's face. Beast Boy kept a quiet snarl until he could smell the fear emulate from the kid and his little gang. The lanky teen turned and rushed down the closest alley. In which, Garfield promptly shifted back.

"Now, Gar," Raven was flustered. While she was appreicative that he cared so much about her, was the Beast really necessary? He was panting slightly and his canines glinted with edge. The scent of the haughty teenage group was probably lingering, and fueling his frustration, Raven figured. Nevertheless, she voiced her thoughts. "What that really necessary?"

Garfield cupped her face with his hands and stared into her eyes for a second, before breaking away and holding her in his still tensed-chest. "Absolutely," he breathed in her violet hair. trying to calm himself after the intense genetic shift.

"I've lost everything, I can't lose you too." He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "I'll always protect you, no matter how miniscule the threat."

Raven felt her heartbeat quicken. She pressed her cheek to his slightly damp, bare, scarred chest, and reminded herself that the Titans were all he really had. It was all any of them had.

Sweet, caring eyes grazed the top of a her shiny, amethystine head . He heard her muffled voice tickle his chest, and leaned back to hear more clearly. "What was that?" He caught her wide, innocent eyes.

"I said," Raven rolled her eyes and gave the tip of his nose a quick kiss. "I'll always protect you, too. And I'll always love you, Garfield." At the sound of her voice, actually saying these words at an audible volume, they both grinned.

Like I said, they were all each other had.


	59. BBRWSp15 - Firsts

Pawprints danced blissfully across the white ground. Rubbing his green, furry body into the cold powdery snow, Beast Boy barked with joy. Oh, how he loved the first snow of winter.

A little distance away, Raven levitated over the frozen lake surrounding Titan's Tower. Since it was only 18 degrees out, she'd opted for a faux fur lined (courtesy of BB) navy cloak. She was glad to wear it, because it hardly snowed in Jump, and well, it was from him.

"Raven, Raven!" Beast Boy's voice bounced off the snow covered city and echoed louder than normal. She chanted one last, slow, mantra and turned her head, pulling her hood down.

At her acknowledgement, Beast Boy waved her over. Once she reached the snow covered shore, she let her levitation go. Her navy booties seemed large next to the paw prints. Beast Boy held out a pair of beautiful white skates.

"I'm not the best. In fact, I've never even skated." he admitted. "But, I figured it would be fun." Raven smiled softly as she allowed the blissful green man removed her snow shoes and fit the pretty skates over her thick navy socks. Then, he stood and held out a hand.

Stepping onto the ice, Beast Boy wobbled quite a bit. Raven almost giggled. He tottered to the middle of the lake, before regaining his balance and confidently skating to the other side. Raven remained on the shore.

"Come on, it's not bad!" Beast Boy laughed as he saw Raven standing on the shore, still. Her usually bare legs were covered in thin black tights, and her legs were crossed adorably. Snowflakes were like magnets to her light purple hair. He glided over. "You won't be terrible."

She wasn't. She knew she wasn't. Truthfully, Raven was actually quite good. Winter was her favorite month, and she would always sneak out to mark up the ice with a couple figure eights and several rotation axles, last year she'd even taught herself a triple lutz. She'd even gone skating with Aqualad in years past, in fact, the aquateen had been the one to teach her to skate. Beast Boy needn't know that detail.

Beast Boy taunted her playfully, dancing around on the ice and attempting a small leap, in which he fell before even taking off. Raven bit her lip to keep from smiling. With baited breath, she waited for his reaction. Instead of an embarrassed blush and bad brush off joke, Beast Boy simply laughed. He stood from the ice and tried again.

"You aren't embarrassed?" Raven queried.

The green shifter scooped up a bit of snow and tossed it at her shoulder. It barely brushed her and a bit of the white fluff dusted her face. She scrunched her nose and cleaned her face with the hem of her fur trimmed sleeve.

"No, Rae. I just like to have fun!" He tossed her another snowball, in which the white ball turned black and flew back at him, hitting its target square in the chest. He laughed, again. Then skated towards Raven and took her hands with his. "If you aren't good at skating, I can help you." He sincerely smiled. "No need to be embarrassed." He assured her lightly.

Raven nodded, the right corner of her lip curling up deviously. "I'm not worried about embarrassing myself."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, sure she wasn't.

The empath removed her cloak, handing it to his left hand. She snatched the emerald green, plaid scarf from his neck slid it around her hips, tying it around herself like a winter sarong.

The sorceress skated past him swiftly traveling to the middle of the lake. She began spinning a beautiful quadruple axel. Holding the blade of her skate to the back of her head, in a scorpion position. It was called a Biellmann spin. When she finished that, she speed skated to the other side of the lake, her travels adorn with a few lutzes, sow sows, and freestyle spins. When she'd finished her little performance, she skated back to Garfield, catching his hands to help herself slow down.

Beast Boy's mouth hung open. In fact, he was pretty sure it had been wide open the whole time.

"You can skate?!" He exclaimed, picking her up by her tiny waist and spinning on his skates ecstatically. Luckily, he didn't fall. Setting her gently on the ice, he reclaimed her tiny grey hands in his. She nodded shyly. "Wow, Rae." He should his head. "You're good. Like, really good." He chuckled as her eyes darted to the ice below them modestly.

"Thanks, Gar."

He nodded, pressing his lips her forehead endearingly. There was so much about Raven he still had to know. "Now then, you've gotta tell me. Where did you first learn to skate?" Raven bit her lip, and began playfully skating backwards, hoping to mask her sudden fluster.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 _a/n: Looking back on this, I think I must've written this after watching "Deep Six" or something._

 _Also, just a little reminder that these particular BBRae drabbles had been written almost a year ago now. If some of them don't exactly make sense or don't seem like they would happen in real life, please remember that this is just fanfiction and I was an even more inexperienced writer then (as I still am). Thank you for bearing with me as I continue to explore the world of writing and hopefully as I improve!_

 _Anyway, I'm sorry for the lack of uploads recently! I've been dealing with some personal things so I haven't had time to consistently add to this compilation. :( Thank you all for being patient with me, and for your cute notes at the end of the drabbles! You're all sweetiepies and I hope you have a very merry holiday! xoxo!_


	60. BBRWSp15 - Realization

"I love you," pale lips brushed against his ear as her hips rolled over his repeatedly. "Do you know that, Gar?"

He knew it.

Violet irises outlined the silhouette of his chiseled face. His soft smile was confirmation that he was mad for her, too. "I'm in love with you." She was giddy at this recent realization.

Once Raven had concluded and confirmed that she was in love with the changeling, their relationship had skyrocketed. Of course, Beast Boy had known he was in love with Raven before they'd even began dating. But now that she was sure of herself as well, man, was their relationship amazing.

And she let him know, all the time. When he would joke with Starfire, he could sense the enchantress' jealously escalate, along with desire.

When he was busy with Cyborg, or wanting some alone time, she would always subtly mention how lonely she was when they met up later.

When he was with Robin, she would always joke that she'd love to see them together. He always prayed that Raven was joking about that.

But his favorite part of Raven expressing herself, was when he would play videogames with Cyborg, and she suddenly wanted him. He was surprised that Raven would be jealous of time with his buddy, but he didn't mind. Not one bit.

She would approach quietly from behind the couch, but his canine senses would always catch her hint of jasmine. Little grey fingers would play an imaginary keyboard up his tensed biceps, until they reached his neck. Then, cold fingers would press to his pulse on either side of his neck and she would kiss. That sent shivers down his spine.

Full, sweet lips would then travel to his cheek, and she would run her fingernails over his scalp. She would crouch behind him and nibble at his neck, right under his jawline. If he still refused to give her attention, she would stand and pout, then tilt his chin upwards towards her. He would pretend to protest, only so Cyborg wouldn't bother him about being whipped. Ignoring his objections, Raven would lean over his left shoulder and give him a kiss on the lips. Violet strands would brush against his face. This kiss was always long and only partially innocent. It would last about five seconds, enough time for him to lose the game.

By the time he lost, he would shrug and apologize to Cyborg, and hop over the back of the couch. He would let his little Raven smile at the fact that she had captured his attention. She would seize his lips again, and press both of her hands to his cheek. He would have to lean down a bit, but his discomfort was irrelevant. Lacing their fingers, Raven would pull him backwards until they reached her room, then grab his shirt and drag him in.

Once they were in the safety of her room, she would remove her cloak and they did whatever she wanted. Sometimes it was talking and cuddling, sometimes it was more. He didn't care what they did when they were together, really. A lot of times, she would talk about how happy she was that she loved him. He quite liked that.

The other Titans noticed. Sometimes they would confront Beast Boy about how much time he and Raven spent together, but never Raven herself. But Beast Boy didn't care what they thought, or anyone else. When he was with his love, nothing else mattered.

Since he and Raven had been together, his losing streak against Cyborg had been at an all time high. But he didn't mind.


	61. The Surface World - AU

_also happy Teen Titans Tenth Anniversary weekend, everyone!_

* * *

Everything was so different here.

Well, for one, the people were _alive_.

The girl tugged the hood of her cloak farther over her dark tresses as she watched the vibrant scene dance before her. Lanterns swung in the breeze, dotting the sky with wonderful, warm luminescence. Cheery chatter of fresh apple cider and carving pumpkins drifted about the children, and the sweet scent of hay and cinnamon wafted from the crowd like a haze.

The whole environment was entirely lively. Most of the people there were young with great longevity. The girl couldn't detect any presence of her father's influence there. If her father was about to drag the precious breath away from one of the festival goers, the human victim wasn't in close enough proximity to be felt.

Folding her arms beneath the cloak, the girl readied herself to leave. If she was gone too long, her father would notice her absence, and surely send for her. Scoffing, she found herself opening a portal; the surface didn't need any more demons infiltrating their world. Just as she was about to disappear...

 _Bump._

A tiny apple collided with the toe of her boot.

The girl frowned, swiveling to glare at the delay. Upon seeing the fruit, her gaze softened. It was incredible shiny and passionately ruby beneath the moonlight. This little fruit was healthy, so _full of life_ , she was almost drawn to it. But she knew better than to pick it up. If she touched it... It would be tainted. Then she would have to bring it back with her, and her father would find this evidence of her rendezvous on the surface. Finally, she found resolve for her decision. She'd always disappointed her father before, what was one more time?

The girl bit her lip, reaching slowly for the apple.

Just as her pale fingers traced the smooth, crimson skin, another hand grasped the apple, fingers grazing her own.

The girl gasped. A zap of recognition jolted through her body, from her fingertips to her toes, singeing her soul. This person's time on the surface was drawing to a close, they would surely fall victim to her father within the evening.

"Oops, my bad!" The voice to the hand spoke. Male, a similar age to hers, full of life... For now.

"I dropped this when I was bobbing for apples." The voice continued, friendly and patient. "Thanks for finding it!" He took the apple in one hand and extended his other. "I'm Garfield."

The girl stared at his hand for a moment. When they'd made contact earlier, he hadn't seemed to be affected by her; he was predestined for a short life. Lifting her wide amethyst eyes from beneath the cloak, the girl peered at Garfield.

He had a handsome face, a strong jaw and sparkling emerald eyes. His features were all beautiful shades of green, from leafy skin to messy clover hair. Garfield had a friendly grin; sharp canines practically gleaming at her amidst the lantern light. The girl blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision.

 _What a unique human..._

"Pleasure." She finally replied, allowing him to take her hand and kiss the top. The second his lips graced her hand, she froze once more. This boy _definitely_ had the stroke of death lingering behind him.

"The pleasure's all mine," Garfield winked playfully, releasing her hand. "So, what are you doing here in this ally? Don't you know the fun's out here?" He motioned to the crowd, still joyful and effervescent.

"I..." Her gravelly voice trailed off. She'd been prepared to leave, sure, but something about this boy made her want to stay. Shifting the conversation, she stalled. "Don't you have friends to get back to?"

"I make friends wherever I go." Garfield shrugged, shifting his weight closer. "Wanna bob for apples?" He juggled the fruit a bit, wiggling his brows expectantly. She couldn't help notice what stark contrast the ruby colored fruit held against his fingers.

A sharp furrow crossed her features again. She needed to leave as soon as possible but this boy seemed desperate to fill a hole inside himself. He'd come to the festival alone, he didn't have anyone to get back to. Clutching the brooch on her midnight cloak, she nodded.

If he was going to die soon, she didn't want to be one of his last mysteries.

Bobbing for apples seemed a trivial activity. Refusing to dunk her face into the ice-cold water, she watched her friend bite frantically at the floating fruit. After five minutes, Garfield finally sunk one of his sharp canines into a bright apple. Pumping his fist triumphantly, Garfield caught her eye, winking at his new friend. She had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling.

"Thanks," He took the towel gratefully. Shaking his head like the three headed dogs in the underworld, Garfield rid of the excess water droplets from his hair. "So, I never caught your name."

 _Raven, daughter of Trigon, ruler of Demons and Death._

Shoving the horrendous title from her mind, the girl sighed. "You can call me Raven."

"Raven..." Garfield repeated, as if he was tasting her name like a delicacy. "That's a pretty name."

Raven stopped in her tracks, facing him in full. "Yeah?" She hated to sound so insecure, but ravens were wretched blackbirds, he couldn't possibly like a creature so... _dark_.

"Yeah, I like birds. Well, I love all kinds of animals, really." Garfield chuckled, pausing before a carnival booth. "Hey, let's play this one, eh? It's your turn to have some fun." Handing the booth worker a tiny yellow ticket, Garfield then gave Raven the ball.

Puzzled, Raven gawked at the dirtied, stitched up ball, back to Garfield. His green eyes shimmered with anticipation, flickering from the man, then to his new friend.

"Throw it," He encouraged softly.

Right. Raven nodded. Rearing her arm, she hurled the baseball.

"Ow!" The man yelped. He'd dodged the majority of her throw but hadn't been able to completely escape the baseball as it had skimmed over his head. Raven cocked her head, looking from the angered man and then to Garfield, who was currently in hysterics, holding his stomach, doubled over in hysterics.

"Did... Did I do it wrong?" She asked meekly, twirling a lavender hair in nervous habit.

"You... you throw it at, _heh_ , at the bottles, not the person!" Garfield laughed, throwing an arm around her thin shoulders. Giving her a light squeeze, his emerald eyes found hers and he grinned at her innocent expression. "You're _adorable_ , Rae."

She could feel herself melting; Raven was convinced she could stare at his jewel toned eyes forever.

"Right, sorry about that," She mumbled, averting her gaze quickly from his. Wallowing in the shallow pool of self pity, Raven felt him press the ball into her palm again.

"Try again. This time, aim for those bottles," His voice was gentle in her ear, and their eyes met briefly, before the glass bottles clattered to the ground.

Cheers from bypassers erupted around them, and the girl's heart swelled with excitement as she felt Garfield's whole aura being uplifted. He wrapped his arm around her again and gave another squeeze, harder this time, less timid.

"You did it!" He exclaimed happily. "And you've got great aim, too. I knew this was your game." He nudged her hips with his, taking the oversized stuffed chicken from the man and guiding her away from the crowd.

Raven stifled an eyeroll. _A giant chicken,_ she thought sarcastically, _I must be the luckiest girl in the underworld._

The two went on having a grand time at the Fall Festival. Raven tried hot apple cider, excelled at each of the carnival games, and shared cotton candy with Garfield while he carved a pumpkin. As the evening went on, Raven felt Garfield's happy aura glow brighter and stronger, each moment they spent together. She didn't know how she was going to leave him.

"Heh, Rae," Garfield plopped down on a sloppy haystack. They'd made it away from the crowd and had been aimlessly wandering the corn maze. "I think we're lost."

Raven followed his gaze. They were surrounded by hay, taller than herself and even Garfield. Shifting her vision upward, she noted the twinkling stars and full moon. Her father had never stopped her from reading, and she'd always been fascinated with the thought of a infinite space. Infinite _freedom_.

"I can get us out." She commented idly. Though her next comment wasn't so pointless. Wrapping her cloak tighter, Raven feigned a shiver. "I'd die for some warm apple cider right about now, though."

"Oh, don't say that, Raven." Her amethyst eyes widened, as her head snapped towards his voice. The verdant boy was staring at the dusty trail, voice serious. "Death isn't a joke."

Wandering closer, Raven took a seat beside him on the makeshift bench. Crossing her legs, she cocked her head at her new friend. He was so close to the underworld, _her_ world, that he couldn't fight. Though she would protect him from his end in any way she could, it wasn't her authority to decide _when_ he would go. There was nothing she could do but try and soothe his nerves on the matter.

"Death is a part of life, Garfield." She began monotonously. "It's not... Not something scary like people think. There's tons of people who've died before you, uh, _us_..." Raven bit her tongue at the mistake, though it had seemed to go unnoticed. "When you die, maybe you can see them again."

For a while, he was silent.

"Is that what you believe?" He spoke suddenly, almost threateningly.

"That's what I know to be true..." She answered cautiously.

"Mmph." Came his gruff reply. It was obviously still a sore matter, as she assumed it was for most humans. "Well, if that's what you think, then me too." He tipped his head up to gaze at the moon, pure white light reflecting in his solemn irises. "I trust you, Rae."

A sudden pang stabbed at her heart. _But you shouldn't..._ Raven sighed. He could never know her true form.

Suddenly, a strong breeze rustled the maze. Wisps of wind threaded through the corn maze, blowing the hood of her cape back. Desperately, Raven fumbled to catch the material, but she was too slow. He'd already seen.

"R-Raven?"

Garfield was giving her a dumbfounded look, and with a agitated growl, she yanked her hood over her head.

"Sorry about tha-"

"No..." Garfield grabbed her wrists, slowly lowering the hood back down. "You- you're breathtaking."

Instinctively, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. His choice of words was so precise, they were cringe-worthy.

"I should go," Raven stood, impulse throttling through her veins as her fingers fiddled with her garnet brooch. She could practically feel her cheeks on fire and wished desperately for the protection of her hood. Stepping back carefully, she offered Garfield an awkward nod, before fleeing.

Dashing and skirting through the maze, her long cloak billowed behind her. Hot tears swelled in her eyes, the rush of wind spilling them over her cheeks. Carelessly wiping them with her sleeve, Raven skidded to a halt. A dead end. A perfect place for a portal. Surveying the area quickly, she lifted her arms from the cloak and prepared to go back.

"Wait!" His voice called from behind her, and she turned to see him panting. "I want to see you again." Straightening up, Garfield came closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned closer, emerald irises charged with electric curiosity and wonder. "I want to see you again _soon_."

 _No, you don't,_ Raven thought, though she offered him a tiny, sad smile.

"Don't be silly." She whispered, reaching up slowly to touch his cheek. He melted at her touch, pressing into her delicate palm with catlike affection. "We just met," She reasoned quietly. "I-"

He caught her with a quick kiss, stepping in and pressing his lips to hers before she could protest. The girl froze again, as another jolt zipped through her blood; though this time, it didn't leave her with a sinking feeling but rather one of warmth and pure bliss.

She'd never experienced _this_ feeling before. It was completely foreign to her... And foreign mean dangerous.

"Gar..." She murmured into his chest, before backing away from him once more. Raven stared at the dusty ground between them, scared her voice would break if she stayed and explained. "I have to go..."

Garfield nodded, noting the urgency in her shaking voice. In one last, desperate attempt, he spoke his final words.

"Promise I'll see you again soon, Rae?"

Backing further into the tall stocks, Raven squeezed her eyes shut. The likelihood of him hearing her was slim, but she gave him the answer he wanted, though it was the same one she _absolutely_ despised.

 _"Soon,_ Garfield _..._ I _promise_."

* * *

 _a/n: Someone wrote in their tags about a prompt would be good for BBRae and whoever it was... I wholeheartedly agreed. Plus, I haven't written BBRae in a few months. I would totally work this into an entire, well thought out, chapter fic but anyone whose known me for more than five seconds should know I have no patience. And thus, this ficlet was born. (Although, I did alter it a little, for the sake of the story flow)._

 _if you look very closely, you can see the exact line where I gave up. Lolz, I hope this was an enjoyable drabble, even if it was a lot shoved into 2k words! As always, thank you for the reads and please leave a review if you'd like! Well, that's all for now, friends! xoxo._


	62. Kiss Meme 1

"Raven?"

"Mm?" Eyes never shifting from her newest novel, the empath shouldered closer to her changeling.

"Rae, look at me," Garfield found found himself whining for her attention. Emerald irises blinked playfully at her, silently pleased as he felt her nestle closer. "C'mon Rae, it's important!"

The inviting warmth of Gar's arm around her thin shoulders almost made her want to cave. Raven pressed her lips together; a little longer. Though it was a little hard to avoid his wide, puppy-like gaze and the boyish biting of his lips, she loved to make him beg - if only a little. It was absolutely adorable, after all; and when she finally gave in, it was even more rewarding.

"Raaae," Garfield whimpered, tipping his head to rest on her petite shoulder. "I regret buying you that book, you know," he joked, arm sliding over her shoulder blades and around her waist. It was so thin, he could practically envelope her whole figure with just one arm. Fingers danced over her rib cage, eliciting tiny, awkward jerks from the bookish girl.

'Gar!" Finally, the antiqued pages met, slamming together as Raven jerked away from his tricky fingers. "I, I don't like being tickled," Raven managed between laughs, catching her breath as soon as she'd grabbed his wrists. "Don't like that." She solidified, the demure look on his face giving her somewhat of a warning.

"Fine, fine," Garfield raised his hands in innocence. "Sorry. But, hey, at least I've got your attention, right?"

"Right." Raven rolled her eyes, more from habit than anything else. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Although her amethyst irises were fixated on his, her mind has already reached for her book.

"Eh…" Garfield hummed indecisively, noting the levitating book. "You-you've got something on your face, Rae."

"Oh yeah?" The book paused midair and she reached for her face, instinctively. "Where?"

"Wait…" Garfield smiled, catching her wrist like she had earlier. Leaning in quickly, he carefully pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Got it," he whispered, his nose still nudging playfully where his lips had touched.

" _Clever_ ," Raven deadpanned, though the blush that was blossoming over her cheeks compensated for the lack of tone. "Well, two can play at that game, Gar." Reaching for his jaw, the empath angled the boy's chin so their lips were level.

"Anyway, you've got something on your _lips_."


	63. Kiss Meme 2 - AU

The light _ting!_ of metal hair pins scattered across the polished mahogany in beautiful contrast. Silver slivers slid beneath the bookshelves; bookshelves that looked like skyscrapers from where she lie.

"Great," the bookkeeper feigned irritation, eyes rolling in search for the lost pin. "I'll never see those again."

"Don't need 'em." Came the rouged response, a teasing growl harboring in his throat. Tangling his fingers beneath the lavender strands, he continued. "You look damn good with your hair down." Another of his kisses continued down the makeshift trail, straight over the side of her waist, traveling leisurely along her hip - which was bare save for a limp lace material. Shuddering exhales escaped the bookkeeper, and the neighboring shopkeeper snickered.

With a satisfied smirk, the tattoo artist watched the single lace strand fall away.

Freed from it's lingerie cage, her ashen skin was like moonlight marble against the dark floors. Seeing her bare skin was invigorating; like he'd been raised from whatever reality he'd been living in, and delivered straight to the golden kingdom in the clouds. Tongue running briefly over his bottom lip, Garfield eyed the innocence of her silken skin; supple and pure from years of being hidden beneath those stiff pencil skirts.

Without another second's though, the artist lurched forward.

A chill sent straight up her spine.

"G-Garfield," she murmured, hands tugging desperately deeper into his forest green locks, his lips nearing the fresh mark.

Grinning at his little work of art, the fresh imprint of his mark lay wonderfully on the blank canvas, admired by each in their own way. Entranced, the boy nosed closer, surrounding the area with his warm kisses. Her hip was absolutely sweltering, and the artist couldn't help but relish in the lovely radiating mark.

"You know what those lead to, Mr. Logan."

"Well, I sure didn't come for a geography book." Leading a swollen trail downward, Garfield smirked.

He'd come for _undiscovered territory._


	64. Come here often?

"First off, I'm not looking for a date. Secondly, even if I was, I would definitely not take flirting advice from _you_." The empath tucked a short violet hair before her ear, mumbling beneath her breath. "Wouldn't take any advice from you, actually."

Beast Boy gawked for a second, then shook his head quickly, like he was emptying thoughts from his mind.

"Rae, the point of going out is to meet people, to catch someone's attention, right?" He sighed, pushing his floppy bangs back before resting his hand on the counter. "Just watch and learn."

Scanning the club with the night vision of a panther made pinpointing the perfect crowd easy. Fixing his gaze on a lanky lady a few feet away, Beast Boy made his move.

"Hey," his voice turned friendly, green eyes gleaming with boyish charm. The girl swiveled her attention to Beast Boy, hips swaying rhythmically as she came closer. "Name's Garfield, but you can call me Gar." He rolled his "r" playfully, and with an easy wink and cute protruding fang, he'd managed to steal the girl's. attention.

Hmph, he was smoother than she'd expected.

"So, come here often?" Beast Boy titled his head like a curious puppy, eyes meeting hers and blinking innocently a few times. Raven had to pinch herself to keep from rolling her eyes. The slight purse to his lips and the way he leaned towards the girl on his elbow, resting casually against the bar's counter top, gave the changeling a lax aura, one that seemed to draw people in to him.

"Well, actually," the girl rest her palm over his hand, offering a coy look beneath the fan of dark lashes. Tanned fingers tiptoed their way up his forearm, finding their way to the side of his lean abdomen. "I docome here a lot, though I've never seen you before-"

"That's because he's not supposed to be out."

Suddenly Raven found herself situated between the girl and Beast Boy, glaring up into those come hither, brown eyes. The girl gave a shifty look from Raven to Beast Boy, and then back to Raven. With a flippant shrug, the girl pursed her lips at the changeling in a subtle air kiss, and turned on her stiletto.

The second the lanky brunette was out of earshot, Raven spun on her heel, her unimpressed look settling on two glittering emerald eyes.

" _That's_ how you flirt?" The sorceress crossed her arms, amethyst eyes vibrant against her pale cheeks. When he didn't indicate any sort of reply, Raven scoffed. "You didn't even get the girl."

"No, I didn't get _that_ girl." Beast Boy shot her a lopsided half smile, fully prepared when she punched his arm. Albeit slightly annoyed and a tad humiliated, the sorceress's innocent pink flush and round amethyst eyes were more beautiful to him than any other. "But I got you, didn't I?"

Her mouth parted to a tiny "o," before her face fell into a defeated pout. Beast Boy laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Chest swelling with miniature pride, he awaited her muffled reply eagerly.

"I guess you did."


	65. Shh c'mere

"Garfield?"

A silvery whisper touched his mind, too tangible to be of his dreams. Turning to find his teammate hovering over his pillow, the changeling shot up in bed. Eyes adjusting, he noted the dampness in her eyes and dark velvety duvet draped over her shaking shoulders.

He scolded himself for staring at her; she seemed so vulnerable. Wracking his sleep laden brain, Beast Boy knew Raven's subconscious had always been painted with her past origin which caused her insane insomnia but she hardly bothered telling him about her restless nights; he just knew. Tonight though, there was something different about Raven and Beast Boy reprimanded himself, this time for not being able to read her like he usually could.

"You can talk to me, Rae," His fingers grazed hers before he pulled her closer in a gentle grasp. Violet gaze glimmered at emerald for a millisecond before she crumbled into him. She wrapped his arms around his lean shoulders, burying her nose in his left shoulder. His reaction was immediate, pulling the tiny sorceress into his lap and holder her tighter. She'd only embraced him like this once and he wasn't about to react like he had the first time.

"Shhh, c'mere," he murmured, caressing her jasmine locks from her face.

Her whole body was trembling, and he could feel her tears dampening on his old white tee. As he sat on the edge of his mattress, cradling the small sorceress to his chest, Beast Boy realized what she needed. Slowly transferring them from the bed's edge to the middle of the soft mattress, he rolled the sorceress onto his pillow, allowing her arms to remain folded around his neck. His placed an innocent hand on her waist and felt her legs tangle with his in her subconscious hope to get closer. Finally, the movement ceased and Raven's breathing became regular.

Beast Boy smiled. People could take a million remedies and follow the perfect protocol for falling asleep but the best remedy was always feeling safe.

And Beast Boy was more than happy to help her fall asleep.

 _a/n: hey guys! it's been forever, i know. thank you so much for all the nice reviews thus far, and thank you for being so patient when it comes to updates. reading your comments really make my day, and encourage me to keep writing! since i've been so busy lately, i would really appreciate if you'd let me know if i accidentally upload a chapter that's already been posted! i'm sort of absent minded, but i'll try to keep this collection as organized as possible. i also would like to apologize in advance for the lack of wit when it comes to titling these drabbles. thank you lovelies again for being so wonderful! xoxo!_


	66. Upset

He never wanted her lips to leave his. _Ever_.

But they did, eventually, trailing instead to his fevered forehead. Her touch was porcelain, the tips of her fingers cool and dainty against his flushed verdant cheeks. The longer they sat, forehead to forehead, the less pain he felt. The pounding behind his eyes ebbed as the empath's steady breath continued to cross the bridge of his nose; as a loyal teammate, she was absorbing his pain.

"Are you feeling better?"

When she finally spoke, her voice sounded as raw as his throat felt. Ragged, tired, broken; everything that had been weighing Beast Boy down this evening was now carried heavily in the empath's gentle tone. Though spoke simply as always, her tone was laden with a tidal of emotion. _His_ emotions.

Truthfully, he just wanted to bury his hands in her familiar lavender hair and let his tears fall freely as Raven kissed the pain away, but that was a selfish option. Digging a canine into his quivering lip, another wave of frustration crashed through the changeling's body. He felt bad for embedding such negative emotions into his aura, and he _felt bad_ _for feeling bad_ too, since it was a given that she would feel his doubled dose of guilt. Resenting his general aptitude for ceaseless expression, Beast Boy sighed, his forehead dropping in exhaustion on her shoulder.

"Sorry for all the trouble, Rae." He muttered, pressing his swollen lids closed and feeling a fresh wave of guilt for the tiny collection of tears on her thin left collar. "I really didn't mean to bring you down." A deep chuckle resonated from his chest, sending warm vibrations over his bare mattress. "You probably have the headache from hell now."

A tiny smile graced her lips. "Yeah." She was never one to sugarcoat the truth. Slender pinkies traced the pointed shell of his ears; she watched as a silvered stream trickled from beneath his lashes.. The changeling turned three shades darker, peridot skin melting to a hearty fern color. Before he began to mumble an apology, she tapped lightly over his lips in affection. "It's okay, Gar."

"I-" His voice tightened, a bundle of nerves knotting sharply against his throat. "It's not okay. I don't… don't want to hurt you, Raven." The words escaped him in choppy gasps and harden claws dug deeper into the flimsy mattress, ripping the musky cotton sheets like paper.

The sorceress heaved a long sigh into his messed hair, smoothing damp locks from his perspiring, ever-furrowed brow. "I know you think your emotions are a burden," leaning in so their lips brushed, Raven continued. "But," she took her time, each syllable punctuated with loving determination. "I know you would never hurt me."

Sleepy lids lifted halfway, asking silently what she meant.

"Oh, Gar." Returning a soft half smile, she tapped his chest with her index finger. "I don't _just_ feel pain, you know."


	67. Homeless

"Do you know how _impossible_ it is to find work looking like _this_?"

The changeling gestured his lean figure, shooting his old friend a skeptical look. A quick eyeroll was her typical response and Garfield chuckled.

Nothing had changed.

Raven shrugged, moving to sit on the armrest of her soft suede couch where he currently lounged. "Seriously? Garfield, I'm practically _grey_." Settling her chin into her hands, a kind amethyst gaze fell on emerald, whose crinkled in return.

"It's totally different for you though!" He cried incredulously, sitting up and crawling towards her end of the couch. "You're a pretty girl." A raspberry blush spread across her pale cheeks. Tapping the tip of her nose, Garfield winked. "Like, _really_ pretty."

For someone she'd found unemployed and homeless just a few hours before, he seemed in the lightest of spirits, just like old times. Except, somehow _better_.

His twinkling green gaze and messy forest locks were giving her butterflies. Those friendly taps on her shoulder lingered, sending soft sparks through her bloodstream, rushing to her heart and giving her mild tachycardia. His playful tone and teasing banter was teetering on flirty, and Raven couldn't help but think their years apart had somehow made her heart grow fonder.

She wanted him to _stay_.

"Please," Rolling her eyes in weak rebuttal, Raven pushed his fingers away. Tilting her chin like a curious puppy, wisteria eyes darkened to a serious violet. "You really can't find a job?" A ruddy tint flushed his cheeks. The sorceress heaved a sigh, knowing all too well that she was about to make the mistake of the lifetime. "Alright," she twiddled her thumbs with his, savoring the gentle circles his fingertips made against her palm. "You can stay with me." His eyes lit up like Christmas trees, and Raven held up a hand, instantly barraging herself for giving into her emotions. "But… only until you find employment. Got it?"

In an instant, she was wrapped in his warmth, the old familiar scent of pine and her mint soap enveloping her senses. Eyelids falling closed, Raven accepted his embrace for a moment, before patting his back and gently shouldering him away. Eyes wide and blinking, the sorceress peered at the changeling, silently enjoying the exuberant look on his face.

"Raven, _thank you_ ," he bubbled, pressing a fond kiss above her chakra. "Let me pay you back. I'll cook dinner tonight, okay?" Another kiss fell on her cheek and Garfield drew back, throwing her a quick wink. "I still remember your favorite."

Raven lifted her brow, her gaze tracing his lips once more.

"I.. I think I have a new favorite." She managed, cheeks burning as Garfield's happy purr rumbled against her chest.

 _Definitely_ a mistake.


	68. JL v TT Rewrite

"You know you're naked, right?"

"Eh?" The changeling placed his hands on his cocked hips. "Ah!" He yelped, suddenly realizing. Scampering to where he'd left his disheveled uniform, the green superhero tugged on his pants. Hiding his scarlet cheeks, he continued to face away from his teammate while he explained. "I overslept! I was rushing… forgot to put on my uniform. Okay, so I sleep in the nude. So what?" Turning his shirt rightside in, his mind raced for further explanation on why he wasn't a complete oddball.

She'd been tuning him out, honestly, too busy fighting the warmth flushing over her own pale cheeks. This was the first and only time she'd ever seen Gar naked, or any man for that matter. It was a little unnerving, although she'd be wrong to deny that she wasn't a little disappointed as he tugged his shirt over that sculpted emerald abdomen. Crossing her arms, Raven huffed. So the green skin was kind of like a magnificent jade statue of the ideal anatomy of a human body. So what?

"Animals sleep in the nude," he reasoned, "And _I'm_ the _entire_ animal kingdom crammed into a _single_ , _magnificent specimen_."

As his words dragged out into long, swooning syllables, the empath's attention snapped back to reality.

"You're something crammed into something." She scoffed, though her voice held no venom as she lifted a brow and tugged her hood further to shadow her face.

"Oh?" Catching the movement from the corner of his eye, Gar's lips quirked up into a mischievous smile. He had to applaud her on the subtly of her shyness, but he'd been watching Raven too fondly for too long to let it slide. "Who knew Raven could be bashful," he commented lightly, stepping closer to his suddenly silent teammate. Her light amethyst irises shifted quickly to the ground between them and her biceps twitched with uncertainty.

"I-I'm not." Attempting a cold, toneless argument was futile; Gar simply laughed it off and stepped closer, pinching the thin material of her hood with his left fingers. Standing eye to eye with Raven, the changeling took his other hand and tipped her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Suddenly, the irrate tone was back. "Gar, what are you-"

"Aha!" In a swift sweeping motion, the hood fell backwards, revealing her shiny black bob and cherry blossom colored blush. "I knew it," he grinned, his index finger still tucked firmly beneath her chin. "You're a bit pink there, aren't-cha Rae?"

"Oh, shut up." Came her weak retort.

Chuckling, the changeling tilted her chin closer, running his tongue over his fang. Taking her hand in his free one, he pressed her petite, cool palm over his abdomen, right where he'd seen her eyeing minutes before. Her response was immediate, as her hand went rigid beneath his and her cheeks an even darker shade of magenta.

"G-Garfield stop." Came another limp protest.

"Sorry, Rae." Offering a quick, flirty wink, Gar brought her trembling hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. "But pink _is_ kinda a cute color on you."

* * *

 _a/n: this scene is a rewrite, canon divergence obvi, from the movie Justice League v Teen Titans! the main ship in this movie was a variation of robrae, but there were plenty of nice bbrae moments too... so i recommend it! xoxo!_


	69. Of History and Headaches

"German people are quiet, then _BOOM!_ " Lavender hairs flew towards the twinkling sky, messy falling over her bright violet eyes. "They take over Poland for no good reason."

Beside her, Garfield snickered, firming his hand around her waist. He didn't want to grab tightly, he wasn't quite sure how queasy her stomach was, but he also didn't want to let her go for fear that she'd end up on her face.

He'd considered carrying her more than once, but on the other hand, the girl was still sober enough to slap him silly.

It was ridiculous how out of character she was. His darling never drank, nothing harder than a few sparklers and red wine, at least. He hadn't quite done the math of it, but somewhere between bars, she'd had more drinks than usual tonight. So here he was, lugging his girlfriend along the city sidewalks, ambling aimlessly until they found Kori's house.

"I mean… can you _believe_ that? Taking over another country…" Her voice seemed an octave higher, positively devastated and ridiculously ridden with rum. "How _rude_." She stopped in her tracks, pointing her nose towards the sky incredulously.

"Rae, that didn't happen." He sighed, loosening his grip around her waist, instead lacing their fingers. Taking a long stride forward, he began squinting at street signs once more. "Now, come o-… _oh!_ "

Spinning to face the girl, Garfield stared. Their fingers were still loosely intertwined, but Raven was staring at him with a look of disbelief, a touch upset. Brows threading and fingers squeezing excruciatingly around his, a hardened look overtook her delicate features.

"Y-you weren't there on September 1, 1939…" Marching in three tiny steps, she finally met his long stride. "Maybe they had a good reason! Or maybe they didn't. _I_ don't know. _I_ wasn't there." Pressing her finger hard against his chest, a glassy amethyst stare glared up at him. " _Were you?"_

 _"_ I.. _.."_ Emerald eyes widen as he searched those two lilac pools. _Was she serious?_ It was impossible to read them, they were far too watery. He could barely tell if she was on the verge of crying over the most recent History Channel documentary or the wind had gotten to her; he'd only seen her cry once. Sighing in defeat, the boy leaned in, pressing a forgiving kiss to her forehead. She was truly incredible, spouting off dates and factoids he hadn't even known to exist, despite the thick layer of intoxication drowning her woozy mind. "No, Rae. I guess I wasn't there." He chuckled, kissing her forehead again. "Sorry."

"Right, you weren't…" Raven trailed off again, seemingly forgetting whatever they'd been talking about. A long second later, her watery gaze suddenly snapped up, large and disbelieving. Large amethyst eyes stared into his, seemingly mesmerized by his touch. "Garfield… Did.. Did you just kiss me?!"

"Mm.. _maybe_." His whole body went stiff, suddenly timid of her reaction.

Lightly, her fingers brushed over her forehead where his lips had been not ten seconds prior, and she cocked her head. "It felt warm. And it lasted only a second." She said plaintively. "And.. it tickled, a little." She continued factually, before a bright smile enveloped her face. "But, overall.. it felt really nice!" Waggling her arched brows, Raven leaned up on her tiptoes until her nose touched his. "Really _really_ nice." A fit of giggles interrupted her, briefly. "I wonder what it felt like if you…."

Somewhere beneath the intoxication, her consciousness stirred, and the girl halted. A wonderful cherry color bloomed over her cheeks, hot, but not hot enough to reduce drunken thoughts to forgotten ashes. "…what it felt like if you, if you kissed me on the lips?"

Garfield froze, staring at her a moment, before erupting into disbelieving chuckles. _Incredible._ He pressed her fevered cheeks between his palms, eyelids falling half mast as he stared at his wonderful girlfriend. "Oh yeah? I can show you, Rae. But only if you want me to." He paused, deciding it was better to blunder her with specifics rather than wait for her fuzzed mind to piece together what he'd said. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Oh yes." Before him, her head bobbed eagerly, hips wiggling like an excited pup. "Very much so."

And so he did.

The kiss was different than their usually affection. Neat, lingering, firm on his part, while Raven's gentle touch pulled and nipped at his lower lip as she explored the simple pleasure of his lips against hers. Streetlights flickered around them, falling a shade dimmer as the next hour struck. In her state, Raven couldn't seem to be bothered, as she clumsily wrapped her arms around him, yanking him closer, pulses tapping faintly at the back of his neck.

It was only his smile that broke their kiss.

Leaning back, Garfield feathered his thumb at the corner of her mouth, eagerly awaiting her ecstatic little reply. Raven loved kisses like that; he could only imagine was an stupidly expressive Raven would think. Tipping his head at her, he waited and watched for any indication of a reply. But in return, the boy got nothing. Raven only stood before him, frozen in place, fondly reddened lips puckered and eyes pressed closed in earnest.

"Well?" The girl peeked an eye open, smiling softy at the boy. "What are you waiting for?" Letting her body tip forwards against him, she offered him a goofy grin. "Aren't-cha going to kiss me?"

Letting go of his breath, Garfield heaved a long sigh, smacked his head, then scooped her up bridal style and proceeded promptly down the sidewalk.

She was going to have one _hell_ of a headache tomorrow.


	70. (Not) Batman

"I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Body leaping, more like stumbling blindly, before hers, the changeling threw his hands out, spread eagle, then proceeded shouting from the rooftops. "I'M BATMAN!"

Raven scoffed. As if _sober_ Beast Boy wasn't exuberant enough.

" _Shhh!_ " Flying up behind him, the girl smacked her palm over his open mouth. "Geez, Gar. Could you shut up a sec? Robin's going to hear you." Whipping her head around, the sorceress surveyed the roof quickly for her leader. Even if the strict alpha Titan wasn't in the Tower, if Dick even caught _wind_ of the thoroughly wasted changeling, he'd race back to Jump City to surely deliver a six hour lecture.

Luckily, Robin and Starfire were on a trip to Gotham and wouldn't be back until the next evening. Still… Raven couldn't help disapprove of the haphazardly planned party that raged beneath her feet. The second Cyborg and Beast Boy had heard Robin's return had been delayed, they'd called everyone they knew. Raven had simply shrugged it off, convinced it was only a few of the Titans East. But when she'd heard an odd smacking sound outside her door, she dared venture from her room only to find Jinx and Wally making out right outside her bedroom door, Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad yelling about videogames, and a slap happy Beast Boy jabbering away with the rest of the honorary Titans.

It was a small disaster, to say the least.

 _Thirty minutes earlier….._

A sea of red plastic cups and disposable bath cups-turned makeshift shot glasses littered the floor. The air reeked of every alcohol imaginable, most prominently cheap beer. Laughter and the bass of whatever grating electronic beat vibrated the whole floor, and she couldn't help but notice the gigantic disco ball miraculously still hanging despite the chaos beneath it. The sparkling glass orb was the size of a small planet; the sorceress was convinced that if she stared at it too long it would blind her. Raven thanked Azar as she flicked open the large windows.

The whole place and everyone inside was absolutely trashed.

Shaking her head, Raven fought her way past Pantha and Red Star, eventually opting for levitation once Mas and Menos got a hold of her. Eyeing Cyborg, who was currently enthralled in a sloppy round of Mario Kart, the sorceress reluctantly landed beside Beast Boy.

"Hey, Bea-"

"Hey beautiful," the changeling leaned back, dragging her closer by the back of her neck until his lips could reach her cheek. It was an odd, upside down, casual sort of motion, but the sorceress felt her cheeks burn nonetheless.

"Garfield," retaining her growl, Raven pulled away, instead pinching the pointed tip of his ear and dragging him towards the hall. "We need to have talk."

A trail of cheesy oohs and overexaggerated ahhs polluted the air behind her, and Raven felt her lip curl in disgust. She should've known! The second Cyborg had called Bumblebee, Raven knew she'd be doing some major housecleaning. Not this major, although.

Finally, the two Titans reached the rooftop, safe from the earsplitting beats and blinding disco ball. Releasing him, Raven frowned, staring at the lake before her. What exactly should she say, anyway? She didn't want to be the bad guy, per say, but she _desperately_ needed the others out. It would take the rest of the evening just to put the boys to bed and clean their mess.

The girl felt her eyes roll. It was like she was their darned mother.

"Beast Boy, I think… I think Robin might get home sooner than you think." Raven sighed, crossing her arms and casting a sidelong glance at the changeling. He was watching the lake as well, moonlit waves reflecting in his deep emerald eyes, glassy with intoxication. He seemed to be in deep thought, body still and his gaze intent. "Beast Boy?" Raven started to reach for her shoulder, only to stop herself just as quickly. "Garfield, did you hear–"

"Rae, get out of the way! There's a SHARK coming!"

Suddenly, the sorceress was tumbling across the roof, knees scratched, gravel in her palms, and temper seething. He couldn't be _serious_. There weren't any sharks in the lake surrounding the tower, Beast Boy himself had confirmed as much with a snobbish " _sharks don't live this kind of freshwater."_ She was almost certain he'd seen nothing greater than a couple silvery bass flipping around at the surface of the lake.

" _What the he-_ "

"Don't worry Rae, I'll protect you!" Beast Boy flung himself in front, eyelids squeezed shut. "I'M BATMAN!" Somewhere along the flurry of events that had just transcribed, he'd snatched her cloak, and now he was flapping his arms wildly with her cape billowing in the wind, a touch too close to the edge.

And that's how they got to where they were. Raven, her hand smacked over Beast Boy's loose lips, dragging him back and away from the ledge. _What a pain…_ She grumbled, growling with effort as his loopy body clumsily tried to walk backwards. His broad back pressed a _bit too close_ to her chest; his breath was warm against her palm, hot even, as his tongue flicked out to press her petite hand.

"Hey, quit it!" Retracting her hand quickly, Raven stared at him with an incredulous look. "What… where you.. where you licking me?"

The drunken boy shrugged, a fazed smile teasing his lips. "You taste nice, Rae." He sang, twirling with his hands over his heart. "My darling Raven, your hands taste like mint and romance. I can only imagine how _delicious_ your lips must taste."

Raven rolled her eyes for the millionth time that evening, pointedly ignoring the heat that flourished over her neck.

"Listen, Gar. Everyone has to leave. What if Robin gets home _tonight_? Then what, huh?"

"Well…." Beast Boy tapped his chin, and for a moment she thought he was in his sober mind. "Robin will get in trouble if he comes back early, right? Doesn't Bat-Dad have to excuse him?"

Raven nodded. They both knew full well that Robin's mission had finished this afternoon and he'd already been cleared to come back to the tower; his return was only delayed because Starfire had wanted to explore Gotham. So what was Garfield getting at? Amethyst eyes stared into contemplating emerald ones.

"So if he comes home too early, Batman won't be happy."

"Batman's all the way in Gotham, I doubt he'll care what-"

"I meant the other Batman!"

A dark brow arched at her teammate.

"Well then, I'll just have to stand in." A green thumb poked his own chest proudly, before his index fingers snuck behind his head into two tiny points. With her cloak on, he really didn't make a bad Batman. Voice lowering to an eerie monotone, Beast Boy pressed his mouth into a tight line, his devious grin fighting through. "Don't y'remember, Rae?"

He couldn't possibly…..

 _"I'm Batman."_

Raven just smacked her forehead.

—


	71. What can you steal from a bank?

_Tap tap tap._

"Come in." Raven sighed, flipping through the last couple pages of her spell book. As if battling the raging migraine wasn't enough, as a wide eyed changeling barreled through the door.

"Rae! Raven, y-you've got to help me." A long pink tongue lolled, panting like a pup who'd just run a hundred meters. An arched brow prompted him to continue, and the sorceress crossed her arms in boredom. When he was positive he'd caught her full attention, Beast Boy flopped on her bed, his chin on his palms and his palms on her knees. Peering up in bewilderment, the boy's tone lowered. "I.. I accidentally robbed a bank."

 _What?_ Red, blaring sirens spun on her brain, and Raven's tired gaze hardened. He had to be joking. What would Robin say if he found out? Lilac eyes teetered on crimson, her teeth morphing into something sharper. Why would Beast Boy even need to rob a bank? It wasn't like the Titans didn't have perks at every place in the city. "You what?" Her low hiss sent chills down his spine; if looks could kill, he would've been dead five seconds ago. _Out of all the idiotic things…_

"I-it was an accident, Rae!"

Raven sighed, shaking her pounding head as it fell into her hands. _Why today? Was the splitting headache not enough?_ "How much was it?" She muttered, not daring to even peer at the boy.

"I.. Well," Beast Boy had straightened into a kneeling position, hands digging in his pockets. "Just these three lollipops."

What? The sorceress could feel the flames emitting from her body, like she was a piece of coal and the white hot glow around her would burn. A sheepish chuckle sounded from across her bed; she could feel the changeling backing away like a naughty puppy.

"Lollipops?" She didn't even try to stop her growl.

"Yeah, well, the sign said 'take one,' but I figured Cy and Star would want one too, so I…"

The lollies went flying, scattered across the carpet. A shocked jaw hit the ground, careless to the seething grimace on his teammate's face. Scampering to gather the candy, Beast Boy cradled the strawberry suckers, glaring sourly at Raven from the corner of his eye.

"That's it?" The sorceress snapped, marching towards the cowering boy. "That's what you stole?" He nodded in return, a squeamish squeak escaping. "Give me that," snatching the lollies from her teammate, Raven shoved one in her mouth. Saccharine strawberry coated her tongue, calming her irritated nerves. "This is the consequence of your actions." She deadpanned, waving the sucker in the air. "Don't do it again."

Beast Boy snorted; his teammate looked adorable, waving that pink lollipop around, the strawberry tint to her cheeks as the sweets lifted her spirits. He knew that sweets always took her demon-induced migraines away, but no one in the Tower could ever convince her to eat them. She always claimed she looked silly with all those candies, but Beast Boy only thought it made her look sweeter. Pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, the changeling winked.

"Not a chance."

* * *

a/n: you know how you have to trick little kids into taking their medicine sometimes? this is kind of what i imagined beast boy was trying to do. and technically... sugar doesn't help migraines, but let's just pretend for the sake of fiction. (; thanks for the reviews, friends! i've been getting a little more than usual lately, so i'll try to keep updating quickly! xoxo!


	72. Pets

_Meow._

Her gaze shot up, amethyst eyes peering at the changeling. The boy seemed not to have noticed soft mews though, as he kept flipping through his comic book, the music in his headphones seeping quietly throughout the room. Slowly, the girl tipped her head back down, eyes focusing on the ancient script as her mind wandered elsewhere.

 _Meow._

Keeping her gaze forward and cheek bit, Raven prayed that staying still would save her from this situation.

 _Meow._

"Raven?" Beast Boy tugged the headphones off, tossing them at the end of the couch. "Did you hear something?"

"Huh?" Shooting him a downright irate look, the sorceress hoped that her glare would scare his curiosity off. "No. I've been reading."

"Mmm." The changeling crawled closer, emerald gaze flickering toward the aged pages. "Well you've been on the same page for the past fifteen minutes, Rae." Lifting his head, the boy leaned close, the tip of his nose running along her neck as he drew in a deep breath. "If you didn't hear anything, then why are you so nervous?"

Her cheek was taking some serious damage, as she nudge the boy away by his jaw and crossed her arms. Prickling heat crept up the back of her neck, and she offered a weak eyeroll. "Like I would succumb to my nerves." A forest green brow lifted. "I'm not nervous, Garfield."

"Oh-ka–"

 _Meow._

Their gazes touched, both wide and bewildering, before the two pounced for the cardboard box on the coffee table. Landing with a hard thud on the carpet, Raven squeezed the box to her chest delicately, kneeling over it protectively.

"Raven….." Beast Boy's brows wiggled, a knowing grin playing his features. "What's in the box?"

"None of your business."

"Awh Rae, c'mon! You and Robin won't let me bring home a couple 'a stray dogs, but you've got a kitten in there!"

The sorceress scrunched her nose, straightening her back, defeated. Lifting the flap of the flimsy box, she covered her burning face with both palms. "Don't look at me." She muttered, grateful for the darkness behind her hands, as well of the windows between her fingers. "I… It was raining."

The creature tumbled out of the box. Followed by another. And another. _One, two, three, four… Seven_ of them.

The tiny animals were immediately drawn to the changeling, leaping and clawing and batting at him happily. She shot him another glance, this time less embarrassed as she watched the gleeful expression. Beast Boy and kittens? A surprisingly cute image.

"So… what were you planning to do with these little guys?"

"Well…." Raven sighed, dragging her palms down her face as the little black runt made its way towards her. Scooping the silky fuzzball into her palms, she nestled the baby to her cheek, relishing in its rich purrs and luxuriously happy waves of emotion. "I was kind of hoping to show them to Starfire before Robin even sees them." She chuckled, staring into the glowing blue eyes. "You know how Star can always appeal to his good side, right? I figured… You know… Prey on his weakness."

Beside her, the changeling snorted. Scooting closer to the girl, a herd of kittens followed, mewling and clambering into his lap once he was situated again. Slinging her arm around her shoulders, his pet the tip of the runt's head softly, the movement of his hand brushing ever so slightly over her cheek. It tickled.

"You're the kindest person I've ever met." He mumbled, tipping his head to rest against hers. "You pretend like you hate strays, then you bring home seven kittens!" Making a popping sound with his lips, Beast Boy smiled. "It's kind of cute."

"Don't say that," the girl frowned, letting the kitten fall to her lap. "Not cute, Gar. And besides, I brought home some cats. You tried bringing twelve German Shepards!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Seven cats is a lot of cats, Rae. That's all I'm saying."

"Yeah…." Raven sighed, resting an elbow on his knee. "And that's not all…" His attention peeked, and he turned sideways to face her. A sheepish blush drifted from her neck to her forehead, and he leaned in with anticipation.

"What is it, Rae?"

"Their mother's in the basement."


	73. Taste

Garfield Logan was self indulgent.

She knew that when she'd started dating him. Still, as she pulled her wool scarf further up and around her neck _in the 32 degree heat, no less_ , one thought crossed her mind: _she never thought he'd go this far._

"Gar, there are at least forty-three people ahead of us in this line."

"Yeah?" His pinky tightened around hers, his gaze eyeing on her free hand still fidgeting with her scarf. "Could be worse," his knuckles rolled across hers as he took her hand, fingers intertwining easily. "Could be forty-four."

Her bubblegum popped with a sharp _snap!_ and her lilac-crystal eyes rolled.

Raven crossed her legs at the ankles, shifting her weight for what seemed to be the umpteenth time since they'd gotten there. There, being the line at the Jump City Cafe, which was currently so long that it trailed out the door. The two were at the tail end of the line, with only three customers behind them, and forty ahead. Apparently, the little coffeehouse superpower had started selling Pumpkin Spiced _Everything_ , and apparently, it was Garfield's favorite.

September first had arrived not more than two days ago, yet somehow, Raven already felt like she was living inside of a jack-o'-lantern. Their cozy city apartment was now stalked full of that sweet, seasoned scent; a pumpkin spice candle melting in their living room, empty pumpkin-vanilla creamer cups decorating their counters, and actual, real bright orange pumpkins stealing the surface of her favorite bar stool. Things were getting out of hand.

 _"But Rae, the pumpkin spice is my favorite! It tastes sooooo good. Pumpkin spice lattes are one of the few delights a vegetarian's got in this world, y'know?"_

So she suffered the approximate 89 days, 19 hours, and 23 pumpkin-spice minutes, because hey, it put Gar in a good mood, and she _kind of_ loved him.

"Don't you get sick of this pumpkin-spice flavor?" Tucking a tousled violet lock behind her ear, her free fingers buried in the plaid of her scarf. Keeping her stare bored and straight ahead was almost impossible while a certain changeling's thumb was running ever-so-gently over her index finger. His touch was calloused, slow, relaxed, natural. She could feel his eased mood radiating from his mind, and she was reminded once more why suffering through the season of Pumpkin Spice was absolutely worth it. Nevertheless, she'd keep nagging at him with rolled eyes and petty murmurs, because she'd give almost anything to have _one day_ free of the obnoxious orange fruit. "Don't you have any other favorite fall flavors?"

The sorceress continued rambling on about apple cinnamon, or hot cocoa, or even caramel apple, which he _knew_ she didn't like. But he grinned at her anyway, half pleased with himself for still being able to get _just_ under that dainty moonlit skin and more than half pleased with how gorgeous she looked under the manufactured glow of the coffee shop's sign.

"Nope, nope, and nope," he flicked her pink bubble, giggling afterwards as he tried to pinch the sticky mess off her bottom lip in one piece. "Pumpkin spice is the only flavor that'll suffice." He grinned, wagging her tiny wad of gum between his fingers before popping it between his own lips. Blowing a bubble much more impressive than hers, Garfield shot her another smug grin. "Sorry, Rae."

The way she rolled her eyes caught the twinkle of the most brilliant constellations, and when her glittering gaze landed on his mischievous emerald hues, the sparkle in her eyes was teasingly hard to read.

"Garfield," her hand buried deeper into the folds of her scarf, and she raised a single brow. "There's not a _single_ flavor out there that you like better than Pumpkin Spice? Not even _one_?"

 _Oh._

His grin melted to a smirk, his free hand reaching up to tug just the _tip_ of her scarf away from her neck. Emerald met ruby as he admired the precious redness dotting the place just below the right of her jaw. "Well," the boy was in her space, his breath steaming against the side of her flushed neck, his words eliciting a tender blush to her cheeks. The tips of his canines traced her earlobe, and the smile on his lips was _self indulgent_ as it rubbed against the space where her skin was delightfully untouched.

"I _do_ like the way _you_ taste, Raven."


	74. BBRae Week 2k17 (KissLips)

It had never really dawned on her that she was in love with him. Not until this particular moment, of course.

It was around eleven at night when they'd gotten back to the tower, bruised and bloodied after a tousle with Cinderblock that had taken far too long... Or wait, maybe it had been Plasmus. The point was that it was too late and her mind was too foggy to remember which hulking creature she'd had the pleasure of spending her Thursday evening ripping to pieces. Raven rolled her eyes. Sending her soul self was always such a feat, leaving her mind as worn as her body. When she'd finally dragged herself to her room, there were only two thoughts occupying her weary mind, and one of them had been getting that foul purple goop out of her hair.

Oh right... They had definitely fought Plasmus. Disgusting.

If she had to guess, Raven would say it was midnight now. After tending to the wounds Robin had begrudgingly allowed her to heal, she'd been wandering aimlessly around the boys' corridor, silently hoping to run into a certain teammate. Of course, he didn't disappoint, (he never disappointed her), which lead to their current situation.

"How're ya holding up?"

His playfully hushed tone crossed the bridge of her nose, and her arms tightened around her chest. "M'fine," her gaze faltered, "Robin's wounds were minor, so I figured while I was over here, I'd-"

"Thanks for worrying," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "but you should get some rest."

She really should. Pure exhaustion had a way of tearing down the strict structure she filed her emotions into so neatly. It would be wrong to abandon her structure for a single, foolish urge. Then again, his hands were _so warm_ around her waist... No, no, no. _No_. Anything she thought she wanted tonight were trifles at best, poorly filtered thoughts that would fade with the morning light. Swallowing her desires, Raven peered into those gorgeous emerald eyes, glinting ever so kindly against the dim hallway lights. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Beast Boy nodded, leaning forward one more time. The kiss was simple, meant to be a parting gesture, but it knocked her mental resolve over like a clean row of dominoes. Raven couldn't help it. Rising to her toes, she pressed back, a firm message delivered directly against his lower lip. The boy froze, shocked as he caught her earnest gaze. Shifting his grip on her waist, Beast Boy offered a goofy grin before slamming her back against the carpeted wall.

 _"Umph!"_

The strangled sound left her lips before she could choke it back, her hands flying over his one, which now had a slightly looser grip on her thigh.

"R-Raven?!" Beast Boy gasped, muscles tensing. The girl shot him a guilty glare, withdrawing her hands just as quickly. "What the hell?" His tone lowered to nothing more than a grumble grazing her earlobe. "You said you were fine!"

"I _am_."

"Shut up," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers, "you're totally not fine, Rae." His eyelids fell closed and his guilt overwhelmed her senses, sending an undeniable message blaring in her mind: _I don't want to hurt you._

Raven scrunched her nose, staring up at him with the slightest of pouts. It wasn't fair how gentle he was with her. Since they'd started this whole... _whatever it was_ , he'd been nothing but nice. Unbelievably polite, with the exception of taunting remarks laced with affection. To the untrained eye, it was cute to see Beast Boy act like such a gentleman, but Raven knew better. They'd been teammates for _years_ , after all. She'd seen him fight, she'd seen him protect, she'd seem him possess; he had _passion_. And she only wanted a little taste. But instead, he coddled her with butterfly kisses that were so gentle they felt like a tease. Of course, that hadn't quite been his intention... And yet, she'd fallen for the bait.

It wasn't like she didn't like how he kissed her. When he tilted her jaw, just so, his lips fit perfect against hers and it made her head so light she could float. It was flattering how much respect he'd put into their relationship. But this... The way he'd resorted to treating her like a fragile little bird was infuriating. Like a bruised hip could stand in the way of throwing her up against the wall and kissing her senseless. Hell, she was still Raven. She was still the daughter of an intergalactic demon, and still a member of the most esteemed team of heroes in Jump City. She wasn't fragile... Not in the slightest.

"So that's..." Raven finally spoke, eyes trailing lazily up and down his torso. "That's all I get?"

"You've at least got a bruised hip and knowing you, it's probably actually broken. Someone's gotta look out for you, Rae, if you're not gonna look out for yourself."

"I told you I was _fine_ , Garfield." She retorted, running her fingertip along a tear in the fabric of his uniform. Slender fingers stroked the fresh scratch stretched over his ribs with an aqua glow, and Raven sighed, "I'm fine."

"You're _stubborn_ ," he corrected, peeking an eye open. "What's up with you anyway? Y'seem a little antsy tonight."

"Maybe because you won't kiss me."

 _"..."_

 _"Wha-what?!"_ Pressing a palm to her forehead, the changeling offered a nervous chuckle. "You're definitely worse off than I thought, Rae. We literally just-"

"No... I... Not like that, idiot."

"I don't really get-"

"I want you to kiss me like you mean it, Gar."

"But you're hu-"

"I know, I know," Raven swallowed back another irritated sigh, waving his protests from the air like a obnoxious smell. "But..." Trembling fingertips traced his frame, higher and faster until they laced around his neck, fidgeting with the damp forest hairs at the base. "But if you're the one to hurt me... I don't think it would be so bad."

Emerald eyes flashed.

"You... You don't know what you're talking about," his voice went serious, "once I start, it's not so easy to quit," hands curled around her waist, "so if you want me to stop... Tell me now."

Amethyst hues met his, answering his warning with all the disregard in the world.

His knee shoved between her legs, pressing her up and back against the wall. Raven swallowed. _"Or now."_ His movements were fluid, one hand gripping firm around her waist, the other snaking up through the swell and dip of her curves until his grip had locked firm against her neck. _"Or now."_ His lips were against her cheek, caressing carelessly down her jaw. The pressure of his knee against the thin sliver of uniform was agonizing against her core, his fingertips forming new bruises along her jawline. She felt his canines, ghosting dangerously over her veins, followed by the sweltering slick of his tongue at the base of her neck. _"Or,"_ he paused, his greedy stare striking hers with enough fervor to drop her jaw, pretty lips parting just for him, _"now."_

And then, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was rough and unrestrained, and in that moment, Raven decided she was in love. And being in love felt like Garfield's calloused hands rushing beneath the tears in her uniform, it tasted like the tip of his tongue, it sounded like desperate gasps and quiet hums beneath a familiar cloak of darkness. A slight gasp escaped her throat as his tongue slipped across her lower lip, twisting her own into knots as tight as cherry stems. It was an experience more intoxicating that a case of the finest wine; Raven could drink in the experience forever.

He was breathless, lost in her flavor, moans so guttural she could feel the vibrations between her thighs. Raven shuddered, eyes slamming shut as he yanked her up against his mouth. "Sorry..." he murmured, brows threaded in concentration as he blindly tucked a lavender strand behind her ear, "your, _ah,_ bruises..."

What bruises? She could only feel _him_. His touch was territorial, hands claiming every curve and swell of her body as his mouth lurched further against hers. His abdomen, clenched as she ran the naughty trail between his hips, the his slight weight against her thigh. Ragged breaths pushed against her chest, the rise and fall forcing her heartbeat into the same rhythm as his own.

 _Garfield..._ He had much more power over her than she'd care to admit. Just his lips, supple and gentle as they pulled against hers with insatiable hunger before curving blissfully against hers, made her weak in the knees. The hungry metallic taste to his breath, needle-like trace of his canines against her tongue sent her heart fluttering. He was a wonderful kisser in every sense of the way.

She could kiss him every second of every day until the end of time, and even that infinity wouldn't be enough.

When he pulled away, he cupped her face like his masterpiece, admiring the way he'd nipped and tugged her lips into a wonderfully supple swell, the way he'd planted burning red roses along her neck that would surely bloom into a gorgeous violet garden atop her silvery skin.

Beast Boy stared down at the breathless sorceress, wiping the corner of his slightly puffy lips with the edge of his wrist. _God, why was that so hot?_ Raven bit the inside of her cheek.

"Are you..." he touched the tip of his nose to hers, a nervous smile playing his lips, and not a bit of remorse in his gleaming green eyes, "did I hurt you? How, uh.. How was it?"

"Let's just say we're going to need to replace some light bulbs in the kitchen."

"How many?"

"...All of them?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 _a/n: Beast Boy didn't stop smirking for a week._


End file.
